FULL FUTURE
by pixichi
Summary: THIS FOLLOWS BATTLE OF THE HEART: A war with Samerkand is starting overseas, but King Logan has bigger problems on his plate. His sister, now his secret queen. A dark taboo that he has sworn to hide. But in Albion, eventually, everything gets around. As new rumors of their forbidden romance begin to surface, a violent plot to get the crown, by any means nessisary, begins to form.
1. Chapter 1

It had been seven years since the great war with the Horror Blades, but the kingdom of Albion was still very unsettled from the attack. The treasury was nearing empty, and for the first time since the revolution the king was feeling very nervous. Logan sat on his throne, his new royal advisor, a thin man named Steven stood beside him with a cunning grin plastered to his thin lips. Logan was preceeding over the fate of a boy who had been captured in Bowerstone Market. The boy had been charged with several crimes, including attempted regicide, as he had many poisons and small daggers concealed within a flap on his coat. A note stating King Logan's schedule and whereabouts added a disturbing conformation to the allegations. It wasn't the first time that someone had tried to end his life, but it seemed to the king that the attempts were becoming more frequent. The boy now stood before him, and the king was surprised at how young this so-called assassin was. He looked to be no more than 15, and that was pushing it. The king stroked his goatee as he examined the boy. The young assassin glared wickedly at Logan, as if he had no regard for the fact that his life now lay in his targets hands.

"Sire, he admitted earlier this morning to a plot to kill you. I think you know where I stand on such an issue." Steven continued to grin wolfishly at the young teen. Logan thought about it some more. It was true that the boy was indeed guilty, but the proud king had always maintained moral issues regarding sentencing youngsters to death. Something about killing children seemed very wrong to him, regardless of their crime. The teen years were a time of trial and error, at least for most. Logan had spent his late teens as the king of an entire country, and thus had no room for any mistakes. But this young man was a different story. What had driven him to try to kill his king? Logan leaned forward in the throne, almost slouching. He was now growing extremely curious about the boy before him. The regent looked around the massive throne room, as if searching for something. His deep brown gaze went from Steven, to the five soilders who held the young criminal, and finally, to the boy. At last he averted his gaze out the stained glass window beside him. It was a beautiful spring day. How he had wished that the trial could have been put off to another, more dreary day. He had wanted to go somewhere with Victoria today, but because of the trial, he had postponed their trip. His beloved sister, now his secret wife. Logan sighed hard. It had been seven years, and he still had yet to summon the courage to proclaim their love to his kingdom. If only he could be more the man his late father had been. If it was up to Reaver, Victoria would be sitting on the kings lap right now, atop the throne that was half hers. Logan pushed the piercing thoughts away, he was still getting over the mans death. He could only imagine how hard it was on Victoria. The girl had spent almost the entirety of her youth trying to get answers as to who her father had been. By some cruel twist of fate, she had found and met the powerful industrialist, and developed an unmistakenable bond to him, only to have her beloved father stripped from her grasp a mere year later. Logan squeezed his eyes tightly closed. _If I had of somehow convinced Reaver to meet with her sooner. I know that he had his reasons to stay away, but still. I could have tried. _

"Your majesty?" Steven asked, rattling the king from his doubts. Logan sat up in his throne, and glared at the young boy again.

"Peter Harper. You stand accused of attempted regicide. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Drop dead tyrant." The boy replied, never even hesitating. Logan crooked an eyebrow at the lad. Tyrant? If anything he had been trying harder and doing a better job as king than he ever had over the last several years, thanks to Victoria. She was his undying inspiration, his cause, his truth.

"Very unwise choise of words, seeing as your life now lays in my hands boy." The king snarled. The teen spat a wad of phlegm at Logan. The kings eyes flew open. Child or not, no one disrespected him like that. "Fine. So be it." Logan raised his right hand, a signal to his soilders to punish the boy. The frontmost soilder slammed his armored fist hard into the youths stomach. The boy wretched in pain, before falling silent. He hung his head, trying to hide his discomfort from Logan. The king wiped the phlegm from his face and sneered at the teen.

"Peter Harper. For your crimes against your king, and the land of Albion, I hereby sentence you to death by firing squad." The boy looked up, neither fear nor shock showed in his wild green eyes.

"Crimes against Albion? If anything I was going to be a national hero if I had of disposed of you."

"Who are you working for?" Steven butted in.

"Drop dead, I'll never tell you that." Peter growled.

"Oh but I think that you will. All his majesty has to do is request that you be squeezed for information before you are killed." Logan's advisor continued. He looked at the king for a sign of approval. But Logan was still staring transfixed on the boy.

"I don't care who sent him. Take him away." Logan ordered. The soilders nodded and drug the young man out of the throne room. When the giant double doors slammed shut, Steven approached his king.

"With all do respects your majesty, did you really deem that a wise move? We could have made him squirm until he told us who was behind this plot to kill you sire."

"I already sentenced him to die. A brave lad like that would have given you nothing knowing that." The king wisely replied.

"Perhaps, but maybe the Doctor could have...persuaded him." Steven grinned. "It's very hard to remain quiet when you're having your entrails removed after all." Logan rubbed his temples.

"I have made my decision already Steven." The king stood, and after his advisor had bowed, he left the throne room, eager to get back to Victoria.

As he walked along the empty halls of Castle Fairfax, Logan reflected on how much the last seven years had changed him. Logan was no longer a young man, he was battle worn and past his thirties, and the stresses of ruling Albion had burned their mark into his subconscious, forever. But ever since his courtship with the princess had begun, he had felt new love for his country, and his position as king. Opposites that they were, the young woman had added so very much to his life. Since his teens, Logan had been forced to be responsible, serious, and cold, while Victoria had been pampered, spoiled, and bored much of the time. The king secretly envied her for that. But she was cheerful, carefree, and confident, three things that Logan had truly never been, until now. He pressed his palm firmly onto the thick door of his bedchambers. Victoria was inside, still asleep. Logan smiled at her contented expression. _It is already quarter till noon and you are still sleeping peacefully? Such a lazy girl you are._ He mused with a tender smile. It was refreshing to see that even into her late twenties, Victoria had refused to give up on her spontaneous youth. Daisy was sleeping beside her, uncovered on Logan's side of the bed. The wolfdog began to pant happily at the sight of the king.

"Move over Daisy." Logan instructed gently, pushing her aside. Daisy jumped down onto the carpets with a soft thump. Logan reclined in the massive bed next to Victoria, and leaned in. He breathed gentle waves of warmth down her neck, causing her to stir. Bleary eyed, the princess rolled over to greet him.

"Uhh...Hello Logan. Is the trial over then?" She asked. The king sat back, stroking her long blonde locks gingerly.

"It is dearest." Victoria yawned loudly as she sat up.

"Do you still want to have our picnic today then?" She looked hopeful. The king chuckled.

"Yes of course. Its such a lovely day Victoria, but there is one thing that could make it even better."

"What is that?" Logan embraced her nude body, and planted a small kiss to her full lips.

"If I were to spend it with you." The kings kisses trailed down to the nape of her exposed neck.

"Ah! Logan, that tickles!" Victoria gasped, pulling away. Logan grinned as devilishly as his father once had, and then stood. He waltzed over to his closet and opened it. Skimming though, he came upon a yellow satin gown. It was the figure-hugging variety, with gold embroidered leaves gently caressing all around the dress at a diagonal angle. Logan passed the dress and the matching shoes to his flabbergasted queen. Since she had fallen in love with Logan, Victoria had taken rather well to wearing dresses, the rebellious days of her youth now far behind her._ I guess you did make a lady out of me after all, although I'm pretty sure that it wasn't in the way that you were expecting._ Victoria felt herself blush at her own words. Logan was always buying her things, clothing, exotic bath oils, and more jewelery than she knew what to do with. She almost could not belive how lovely and luxurious this new gown was. She was speechless as she took it from her older brother, with trembling hands.

"I do hope that you approve..." The king joked, knowing that her approval was blatantly obvious. Victoria, as if not knowing this, nodded and stuttered.

"T-thank you so much Logan!" A huge smile lit up the girls face, and Logan was almost taken aback by how happy his latest pressie had made her. He decided to get dressed for the picnic. He disliked going out in his regal attire, it drew too much attention, and frankly, it was too uncomfortable for leisurely activities. He undressed and then donned a noble looking shirt with a ruffled neck, and a pair of black slacks. He finished his ensemble with his pair of black boots. When he was finished, Logan stepped back to admire himself in the full body mirror he had near his closet. Pleased with his charming look, he turned to a lovely Victoria, whom had just finished dressing herself. She looked cute, but Logan thought that perhaps just for today, she could use a change.

"Victoria?" He asked, catching the girls attention.

"Yes?" She asked him. Logan pulled a yellow silk bow from a drawer in the closet and motioned for her to approach.

"Come with me into the bathroom. I want to do your hair." The princess was surprised at her kings tender offer. Logan hadn't helped her with her hair since she was a child. She curtsied and followed him into the bathroom. Logan took up her boars hair brush and carefully combed her long blonde locks until they shone like gold. Then he tied the yellow bow up in a ponytail and stepped back so that Victoria could admire his work. She gasped at how pretty she looked, she hadn't worn her hair in a ponytail since her days as a runaway rogue. The look brought back a sea of tender and nostalgic memories.

"I love it!" She proclaimed. Logan smiled.

"It suits you well my sweet." He whispered against her exposed ear.


	2. Chapter 2

The young man smiled as the king and princess entered the stable. He was brushing the dust from a dappled stallion as Logan approached him.

"Edward? Is Eclipse ready for departure?"

"Yes my liege, I'll just go and get her for you." He replied with a bow. Victoria was petting Daisy vigorously, while she waited for the horse to be saddled. Out of all the thoroughbreds in the royal stable, Eclipse was her favorite. The jet black mare was absolutely gorgeous, and she had a very gentle yet playful temperament.

"Victoria! Are your ready?" Logan called to her, standing beside the stable boy and the black mare. Victoria smiled, and stood.

"I have to go now ok girl? But I'll be back tonight." She patted Daisy once more, before running over to Logan. "Coming!" Logan smiled at her, as she reached his side.

"Shall I?" He offered to help his sister straddle Eclipse, but the young woman refused, clambering atop the mare herself. Edward chuckled at the princess's antics.

"She's never gonna accept help from anyone sire, she's a truly independent woman."

"I can see that. What is your point?" Logan asked annoyed.

"Forgive me sire, I'm merely stating that it will be extremely difficult for her to find a husband." Logan glared at him.

"You would be wise not to speak your mind so much Edward. My Victoria is a very desirable woman." The king snarled, before climbing atop the horse. With a quick snap of the reigns, Eclipse sped away. The confused stable boy crooked a thick eyebrow.

"_Your_ Victoria?"

Logan held Victoria close to his chest as the large black mare trodded across the rocky ground.

"You don't have to hold onto me so tightly Logan. I've ridden horses before." Victoria smiled over her shoulder at her older brother. Logan smiled at her feisty remark.

"I know. I just don't want you to fall."

"Logan, I'll be fine." Logan snapped the reigns and the mare whinnied. Though she was a woman, and a heroine like her late mother, the king still found that he sometimes treated her like a breakable piece of china. Victoria was his gem, his beloved angel, and no matter how independent and powerful she became, Logan found he could not shake his need to protect her. Victoria laughed as the king pulled the mare to a halt, just outside of Millfields. "See Logan? Even Eclipse thinks you're being to clingy."

"Maybe we should let her run around while we have our picnic then." The king jumped down from his steed, and cupped his palms for Victoria's footing. The adventurous princess simply hopped off Eclipse from the other side. As Victoria rounded the mare and came to Logan's side, she caught the unhappy frown upon his lips.

"What's the matter?"

"Would it be too much for you to allow me to treat you as my wife for once Torria?"

"I've fought monsters and been to war. I think I can get off of a horse without your help." Victoria snapped.

"It is not a matter of your capabilities. It would just be nice to give into my advances for once, that's all."

"Why?"

"Because that's what people do when they are married Torria!" Victoria glared at him.

"Well last time I checked, we weren't legally married Logan." She started away, but the king stopped her.

"I love you Victoria. Do you really think that I wish to keep this a secret forever? I do so to protect us, to protect you! If I were to announce our union to the world, you know as well as I what would happen." He exclaimed harshly. Victoria nodded grimly.

"Yes, I do. Which is why you should pass that law we discussed."

"It isn't that simple Torria."

"Why not? You are the king aren't you?"

"Of course I am! But a law would hold no ground, seeing as incest isn't illegal in Albion to begin with."

"Then what are you afraid of?" Logan finished untying Eclipse and patted her rump, a signal that the mare could run freely. He turned back to Victoria.

"We are in troubled times, sister. The last thing my country needs is a political scandal."

"So you won't marry me publicly because of what people will say?!" Victoria was appalled.

"Torria, I would be marrying you at great risk to my own life. Is that what you think I should do?"

"Ben Finn would have." Victoria replied coldly. The kings eyes flared at the mention of Victoria's ex. His rival was still in her thoughts, in her heart.

"I thought that you would have forgotten him by now." Logan replied sadly.

"I could never forget Ben. He was the first man to take me for what I really was. He fell in love with me without knowing my royal heritage." Victoria explained. Logan turned away from her. _Dear sister, if you only knew... _He mused. For he had loved her as long as he had known. Princess or not, Logan would have loved her.

"Do you want to eat under our tree?" The king asked, desperate to change the subject. Victoria smirked.

"Sure. You set up the picnic, I'm going to run around with Eclipse for a while." Before Logan could respond, the princess rushed off. She laughed as she flew through the golden fields and into the earthy greens of the surrounding wood. She paused to take a much-needed deep breath. Her legs throbbed and her head was swimming with carefree happiness, as well as haunting thoughts. She knew that Logan had been right. While Ben and she could have eloped without much trouble, it wouldn't be that simple for the King of Albion. Logan could not run away with her, he had his kingdom to think of. _I shouldn't have brought up Ben like that. It was cruel. _Victoria told herself sternly. He was her past, and it was wrong for her to compare him to Logan like that. They were two different men, both good and just in their own right. If she hadn't been so distracted, there was a good chance she would have heard the brush rustling behind her.

"Well look what we've got here." Victoria whirled around at the gruff voice that came out of nowhere. A hefty mercenary and six grunts stood behind him. The princess gulped, and felt her face pale.

"What's a pretty young girl like you doing in the woods all alone?" The lead mercenary continued.

"I-I-I..." Victoria could barely speak. She had left her cutlass and Dragonstomper .48 back at the castle, and thus was helpless. One of the grunts nudged his leader.

"She_ is _pretty isn't she?" The leader grinned.

"Yeah. Real pretty. Someone is really gonna miss you lass." Victoria stood paralyzed as the lead mercenary pulled out a nasty-looking blade. Dark brown streaks were still encrusted around the edges. "I'll make this quick, I promise." The young princess squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the worst. But nothing happened. The next second, she heard another voice, a calming and familiar one.

"Torria?" Victoria opened her eyes and looked up to see her brave king before her, his master long sword dripping dark red. Victoria looked from him to the ground and shrieked. The mercenaries lay in a bloody pile, all dead, and Logan had blood all over his nobleman's outfit.

"It's alright, don't be afraid. Their dead." He comforted her. Victoria gathered herself and then spoke.

"But how? Are you hurt?" She asked, noticing the blood all over him.

"No, it's all theirs. I guess I'm better at fighting than I initially recalled." The king chuckled. Then he extended a hand to his queen. "You really should be more careful my darling. They kill everyone and then loot their bodies. What were you doing out here anyway? I was looking for you."

"Sorry Logan. I just wanted to run off some of my energy. I feel so elated to be outside on such a beautiful day." She proclaimed. Logan smiled at her exuberance. With her hair in a ponytail, she really did look exactly as she had years earlier, when Victoria had still been in her rogue mindset. _You have become a refined lady, and yet you still hold the rebellious air of that eager child you once were._ Logan smiled at her flushed face and mischievous grin.

"Come. Let's get back to Eclipse." Victoria nodded, and followed the king out of the forest.

"Logan? I'm sorry for earlier as well. It was wrong of me to bring such serious things up on our day off."

"All is forgiven. Lets just enjoy the rest of our outing." The king whistled for the mare, who galloped out of the fields towards him. "Come on girl, I packed a few apples for you." The horse nickered with glee at his promises of sweet fruit. Victoria followed Logan and Eclipse over towards the soft blue blanket that her brother had set up under a large birch tree. Fortunate for the shade after running, Victoria plopped down beside the king. He reached into the wicker basket and fished out an apple for Eclipse, which the mare devoured gingerly. Next, he took two sandwiches, one of which he passed to Victoria. The couple sat and ate, just enjoying the lovely spring day. Under the exterior however, conflict was building. Both wanted a marriage, but it seemed impossible. Logan glanced at his secret queen as she finished the last few bites of her meal. _If only there was another way. I would gladly step down from my throne if it meant we could be together._ The king smiled sourly. Such thoughts would prove empty in the end, and he was far too distinguished for such trivial dreams. Or was he? The golden sun was sinking into a bath of pink and purple, the velvet night barely visible above the translucent hues of color and splendor. Logan pulled out his pipe and prepared for his evening smoke. Victoria finished her sandwich and rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked, spotting the princess out of the corner of his eye. Victoria gave him a content smile.

"I'm just going to go and check on Eclipse. She just looks so lonely over there all by herself." Logan brought his pipe to his lips and took a deep puff.

"Just don't go too far past her, it'll be dark soon."

"Yes dad!" Victoria scoffed before trodding down the hill. Logan rolled his eyes and went back to examining the sky.

As she reached the mares side, Eclipse nickered softly. Victoria extended her hand to the horses' velvety nose. Eclipse always loved it when the princess would softly rub her up and down the white blaze upon her face. Victoria smiled as the mare closed her eyes, moving deeper into the young woman's touch.

"You like that huh? Must be my large hands." Victoria mused, examining her fingers closely. While not oversized, her hands were definitely larger than most girls. _Father had large hands, and thin fingers. I must have gotten mine from his side of the family. _Victoria stopped stroking Eclipse and looked to her left. A fire scourged across her heart as her brown eyes caught sight of Reaver's manor. Untouched and unchanged, the formidable building stood firmly behind locked gates. After her parents' demise, her brother had declared the manor protected under royal decree, and no one had gone inside the place since. _I barely got to know you..._The strong woman refused to let her pain ruin the moment with her and the mare, but it was difficult. Seeing anything of her late fathers' always bothered her. _Dear Avo. Why did you take my father from me? Is that truly the way it was destined to be?_ She was feeling brave enough to think those words. Even the potential wrath of the great god Avo could not keep such a liberal girl such as Victoria from speaking her mind. She still had so many questions for Reaver. Questions that now would forever go unanswered. Or would they? A wily smile parted across her pale lips. Victoria looked back to where Logan was still enjoying his pipe. Then, reaching into her pocket, she grabbed a small golden key. A faded crimson rag was tied around the loop. Victoria looked in Logan's direction one more time before sneaking down the opposite side of the hill, towards the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

The front gate was locked, but smart Victoria knew another way in. Only two people knew of the hidden entrance, the princess and her ex, the man who had helped her build it, Ben Finn. The entrance was from the lakebed, one needed only to dive below the crystalline blue in the right spot to gain access to a short underwater tunnel that led to an above ground room, and finally, a small door. Said door led to Victoria's old bathroom. It would be very simple for her to get back into her old home. Her beloved father had given her the place after he had eloped with his long thought to be dead queen. _He loved her so much. I guess I should be happy that they are finally at peace together. _The tough girl gulped down the growing lump in her throat. She knew if Logan had of been around, he would have instantly embraced her, knowing full well that she was about to cry. _I know he has only the best intentions, but I do wish he would keep in mind that I'm not a child anymore. _She scoffed at the scene he had made that afternoon, back in the royal stable. Being protective of her was one thing, but giving the already suspicious staff very obvious signs that he harbored feelings other than brotherly affection for the princess, that was asking for trouble. Logan had indeed spoken the truth when he had told her that their union would not be positively received. The people already hated their king, without an incestuous scandal being involved. Revealing the truth about the relationship might even plunge the war with Samarkand into turmoil. So far, the Albion side seemed to be winning, but the desert armies were strong indeed. A harsh uprising against the Sultan had turned the usually peaceful land of Samarkand into a bloody and dangerous place. The Albion army had been sent over to try and help the people of the far away land to do battle against their harsh new dictator. It was a complicated fight that even Victoria knew would not end easily. The princess carefully climbed over the slippery rocks that lined the shoreline of Bower Lake, and plunged into the pleasant waters. From there, she swam to the secret spot under the alge coated steps that led from the lake to Reaver's old manor. _Here we go! _She took a deep breath and disappeared below the calm surface of the water. Holding her breath, the young woman paddled through the short bend and resurfaced just below the doorway. Clambering out into the musty room, Victoria turned the moss-covered doorknob, and entered her old residence. She was surprised at how very little dust and cobwebs covered the great hall. The room was dark, save for the last rays of the evening sunset that were making their departure through the partials of dirt and grime that clung to the double pained windows. The princess reached for and lit a tall candle, and began to survey her surroundings. Pictures of her father still lined the walls, Victoria had never taken them down, despite having moved in. After almost two decades of searching, she wanted every image of her beloved father she could get her hands on. She loved him, despite the fact that he hadn't been that loyal of a parent. He had abandoned her at the tender age of four, and later after their reunion, he had eloped with her mother immediately._ I'm sure he had a good reason for not staying. _A sharp pain grabbed at her. _Maybe it was my fault? Maybe I was a disappointment of a daughter. I tried my best to be a good child, but it wasn't enough. _This time, a tear did stream across her cheek. While she wanted to belive these words, that she had been trying to make Reaver proud, Victoria knew that for the most part, they were a lie. Truth was, the young woman had made very little effort to be a good daughter. She had learned how to shoot the pistol he had given her for her birthday, but she had never been what one would call, obedient. Although she hadn't meant to nor wanted to, Victoria knew that her wild lifestyle and lack of fear had always worried him. As she continued to explore and reminisce, more thoughts of doubt and sadness danced upon her heart. Every piece of furniture in the house, from the grand piano, to the many chairs and couches scattered around the living room, were covered over with long white sheets, as well as coated in a thick layer of dust and debris. Victoria decided to head into Reaver's study, still hoping for the answers she sought. She knew that there was much her father hadn't told her, hadn't told anyone. But while secretive, Reaver did have the odd habit of jotting down his thoughts and secrets in books and diaries, although the princess could never figure out just why that was. If he intended to keep his thoughts secret, why did a cunning, intelligent man such as he keep ledgers of his life around? It seemed stupid. As she reached his desk, Victoria set her candlestick down into a silver holder, pulled open the drawers and began her search. All she found in the topmost drawer was a half empty ink well, and quill. Nervously, she glanced out the large window on the opposite of the desk. It was almost completely dark outside, and she knew that her brother had probably finished his pipe and was looking for her. Victoria shook her head and went back to the desk. She did not want to worry him, but she needed answers, more importantly, she needed closure. With a short sigh, Victoria plopped herself down into the dusty armchair at the base of the desk. She glanced curiously at the notes and letters that were still sitting neatly atop it. Many of them bore the Reaver Industries seal, and Victoria simply assumed that this was where Reaver had kept all of his important letters from work. But her careful eyes could not have overlooked the small white doily that stuck out of the bottom drawer, and she slowly reached to open it. The wooden drawer slid open with ease and the young woman was surprised to see more than just the old doily inside. There were also notes, letters and other pieces of paper. Many were yellowed and looked to be quite old. But some were newer, probably no more than ten years or so. Victoria hungrily grabbed at a random letter and began to read it. To her surprise and delight, it was not a letter at all, but rather a sort of journal entry. Her heart began to race. _These old pages could hold the answers that I so desperately seek! _She instantly recognized Reaver's handwriting as she began to read:

_June 07:_

_Lonna left this morning, I thought I would never get rid of her! Not that I really wanted to mind you, she was quite the charmer and more limber that a monkey on a high wire. But she was getting too, shall we say, clingy, and I needed my space. I do have my factories to run and look over and I cannot have any distractions whatsoever, even the voluptuous, fair-haired and sultry kind. My nightmares have been far less persistent in the recent weeks, and I only hope that this is the beginning of the end for them. Have I not been punished enough? ...No, I have not, and never will. My darling Cammilia, my sweet little Opal. You were all that I lived for, and I destroyed you...How could my broken soul ever rest? Continue to haunt me, my love. At least in my dreams, I can see your face, your soft delicate features, your light and fair blonde hair dancing across the fresh breeze, and your blue eyes looking longingly into my green ones. I can relive our sweet moments together, before you and all the others, are torn from me once more. _

Victoria set the letter back in the drawer, half curious and half worried about the contents. She had long known that her father had done many horrible things, but she had forgiven and accepted him. But this letter was indeed something that she was not expecting. What kind of nightmares had her father been having? In her quest for closure, she had inadvertently opened an eerie new door, filled with many new questions. Just when she thought that she had known Reaver, understood him, her elusive father became more mysterious and complex. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door to the study being opened. Victoria stood and whirled around. Someone else was in the manor! Her heart was palpitating madly. _How could this be? Only two people on earth know of the secret entrance, and the front gate has been tightly locked for years! _She began to fear the worst, especially as a long shadow eased towards her. But suddenly, a soothing voice echoed to her from the recesses of the dark room.

"It's been a long time Torri." Victoria's hairs stood on end as she instantly recognized the voice. For it was that of a man that she had once loved, a man that she had thought was long dead. As the shadow emerged into view, Victoria began to smile.

"Ben?! Is that really you?" The tall man across from her smiled his charismatic and friendly grin.

"Who else could possibly know about the secret entrance? You are already here after all." He replied. The young woman walked right up to him. The years had been kind to the handsome rogue. Other than some pigment loss on the two scars upon his cheeks, Ben Finn hadn't changed a bit from the fateful day that Victoria had watched him be carried off by soilders. She shuddered at the dark memory. It had happened long ago, seven years to be precise. She and Ben had entered into the war with the deadly Horror Blades, and had been helping Logan and his troops secure a much-needed victory. Through the tension of battle and a near death experience for the young woman, the king and princess's deep-rooted feelings for each other had been forced to the surface. A scandalous affair had taken place, and plunged Victoria into a toxic sea of guilt and desire. After the truth about her affair with Logan had been coldly revealed, the two men had entered a duel to the death. Both had been badly wounded by the time the backup army from Aurora had arrived in Mistpeak. Using his title and clever wit to his advantage, the king had accused Ben of attempted regicide upon their arrival, and ordered the young man killed. Victoria still had nightmares about watching her beloved fiance' being dragged away to his doom, and she still felt responsible.

"What on earth are you doing here?! I thought that you were..."

"Dead? Yeah, that's the ruse."

"Ruse? But Logan ordered that soilder to kill you, I heard the gunshot and everything!"

"Just because a gun goes off doesn't necessarily mean that anyone was hit Torri." Ben replied through his sparkling eyes. Victoria hugged him again.

"I'm just so happy to see you again. I missed you."

"I missed you too." As she tightened her grip around his waist, Ben cleared his throat. He straightened his posture and his body grew stiff. Sensing that something was wrong, Victoria pulled away. The rogue's face was solemn, and a little sympathetic.

"Victoria, I heard about your family. Are you alright?" Victoria nodded.

"I'm still coping, even after all these years. Pathetic isn't it?"

"Not at all. I still miss my brothers every single day. Once you lose someone you love, a piece of your soul dies along with them, and you'll never truly recover from it." He smiled sadly at the princess. The woman he had loved once, so much that he had asked her to marry him. Again, he cleared his throat. "But you can move on, and heal. That's what I had to do."

"You mean, from us?" Victoria asked, although the sentiment in Ben's words was unmistakable.

"Yeah, from us."

"Does that mean that you found someone else then?"

"Yes." Victoria took a step back. Although she loved Logan more than anyone else in the world, it still made her a little upset that her ex was with someone else. She still harbored feelings for him. But Victoria also knew that she had wronged Ben, and the young man deserved to be happy, deserved to be with a woman who wouldn't cheat on him. Slowly and painfully, the princess smiled.

"I'm glad that you found someone Ben, you deserve that."

"I feel happy for you too Torri. At first, well at first I was in a state of disbelief. I mean, I myself don't exactly have the cleanest history when it comes to fidelity. But your own brother?! I was thrown for a loop, to say the very least." He explained.

"I guess it is a little unorthodox." She grinned.

"A little?! Regicest is something that isn't taken lightly Victoria. Your brother has enough problems with his image as it is. How is this scandal affecting it?"

"We haven't told anyone actually."

"What?! Even after seven years? I guess that explains the complete lack of gossip that I have been hearing regarding you two." Victoria's smile began to fade. It was not a subject that she was used to discussing, and it only added to her discomfort talking about it in front of Ben.

"So? That's none of your business anyway Ben! What are you doing in my father's manor anyway?! How disrespectful can you get?!" The princess retorted angrily.

"I don't exactly have anywhere else I could go Torri. Everyone thinks that I'm dead, remember?"

"So flee the country! Really Ben, what excuse could you possibly have for soiling my father's house with your presence?!" A soft and strong voice called from behind the young man.

"Because I said it was alright." A young woman emerged from the shadows. She had long orange hair, although it was neatly pinned up in the back. Long bangs hung down and gently framed her heart-shaped face. She was dressed in a black and blue military outfit, and looked very imposing. Victoria glared at her, her brown eyes searing with rage at the two interlopers.

"And just who might you be then?! This is private property!" The other woman laughed.

"Gee Victoria, for one who used to be a rebellious runaway, you certainly have a posh attitude when it comes to loitering." The princess fumed. It was indeed true that her years as Logan's secret queen had made her more distinguished, but she still hated to be reminded of it. For through her metamorphosis, she had lost a piece of her old self.

"That's not the point! You two are trespassing in my late fathers home! Even Ben must know how important he was to me, and how disrespectful this is!"

"Trust me Victoria, Reaver would not take issue with this." The woman answered calmly.

"Oh yeah? So who do you think _you_ are?! How do you know that?"

"Because he was my father too." Victoria could hardly belive what she was hearing. Already, there were too many secrets that had been hidden from her reach, but now, there was a woman standing before her who was claiming to be her sister.

"That's impossible! My father and mother only had three kids. They never mentioned you!"

"That is because Reaver fathered me with another woman, a year after your mother died." Victoria gasped. It was indeed possible. Reaver had coped very poorly with Connie's demise, and sex and fine wines were his usual cure for tragic events. The young woman before the princess did indeed look as if she could be one of Reaver's offspring. She had the same cunning smile, and the wildfires of heroic blood blazed within her blue eyes. Victoria looked back out the window. In the distance, she thought she could hear her king calling out for her. She had to get back to Logan, before he was consumed by worry for her safety. Feeling pulled between the two people illegally living in her fathers old home, one of which she had once loved and thought dead, Victoria turned to excuse herself.

"I suppose that it is possible. I'll give you both the benefit of the doubt...for now." She snarled at her ex's new lover. "Just tell me one thing."

"Anything." The mystery woman replied.

"What is your name?"

"My beloved mother named me, Emira."


	4. Chapter 4

By the time a wet and muddy Victoria had found Logan, the king was beside himself. He glowered down at her dirty hair and soaked clothes, her ponytail had come undone, and her honey locks were wet and tangled.

"Victoria! Where in great Avo's name have you been?! I thought you said that you where going to check on Eclipse?! I've been searching everywhere for you over the last half hour!"

"Sorry Logan. I just went exploring that's all." She explained sheepishly. The kings brow furrowed. He had never been so enraged at the young woman before. For this was the second time today that he had almost lost her. _Does she not understand how much she means to me?! _He clasped Victoria's wrists and stared into the eyes that mirrored his own dark brown beacons.

"Have you no concern for me, my Torria?! How would you feel if I went missing in a dangerous place?!" He demanded. Victoria watched his eyes dance. They trembled like the lake itself, full of deep fear and emotion. She hesitated, before leaning in to kiss his hot cheek. The king looked at her as she withdrew, surprised by the sudden sign of her affection.

"I promise not to worry you like that again. Please calm down Logan." Her casual words, only caused his anger to mount.

"Calm down?! That's easy for you to say Victoria, you knew the entire time that you were safe. Your words are as selfish as your actions!"

"I had something important that I needed to do. I know it was wrong of me to worry you, but I just couldn't help myself."

"That doesn't exactly come as a surprise to me. You've never been the best at practicing self-control." Logan snorted. Victoria glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean, exactly?!" Her mind instantly registered on Ben, and the affair she had started with Logan behind his back.

"It means that you don't have the slightest regard for the feelings of the people around you. It's as if you're immune to guilt, a true narcissus, just like your father." Victoria's eyes widened at the mention of Reaver. She tried to pull her wrists free of her brothers grasp, but he only tightened his grip around them. Seeing that she could not flee the powerful king, Victoria instead turned away from him. She did not want Logan to know just how much his last sentiment had hurt her. But he could already tell. He had been around Victoria her entire life, and it was impossible for Logan to overlook any of the subtle signs that she was in distress. He let out a long sigh, and waited for the princess to look at him again. When she did, through tear stained eyes, he began to speak.

"I thought the worst when I saw that you were not with the mare." He retracted his hands, and stared out over Bower Lake. "I thought that I had lost you forever." The princess watched him through her blurred vision. She looked back at her father's manor in the distance. _That girl who Ben loves now...she said that Reaver was her father. Why did he never mention her? _It frustrated her that she had went to the residence looking for answers to the questions she already had, only to come out with many more. Her old ex Ben was still very much alive, living in her late father's home along with some woman who was claiming to be her half sister. It had crossed her mind that the young woman may have very well been lying. But her resemblance to Reaver, as well as the heroic fires blazing in her blue eyes, had quickly denounced that theory. _Why did I go back into that old building again? Father was always so secretive, what was I expecting to find?! _Victoria was ashamed with her foolish actions. All she had accomplished was more pain and more worry for herself. On top of which, she had worried Logan.

"Logan. I have been really selfish lately I know." She walked over to his side, and cautiously continued to address him. "I wasn't always like this was I?" She asked, afraid of the answer. Victoria knew full well that she had changed within the last seven years. Even Emira had noticed, and she knew nothing of the princess, aside from what Ben had probably told her. Logan didn't speak to her, which worried Victoria even more. Had she really upset him this much?

"Perhaps it was my fault." He finally spoke, his eyes still locked across the surface of the trembling lake.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried so very hard to change you, to make you into a proper lady, like all the other nobles. I should have let you be, let you stay the reckless young woman you were. You have indeed changed sister, and I am very sorry for it."

"So, I have gotten to be...posh?" She trembled, recalling Emira's statement regarding Victoria's attitude. Logan finally looked down at her.

"Posh? I wouldn't say that." He snorted. "But certainly spoiled."

"But you've always accused me of being spoiled Logan." Victoria retorted, unhappy with the reply he had given her.

"I speak only the truth Torria." He extended his hand and cupped his large palm around her shoulder. She stared up at him with her large brown eyes. The king smiled warmly at her. "But I love you the way you are."

"But I thought you just said-" Logan reached over and placed his other hand on his princesses opposite shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Never change, my beautiful Torria."

"I'll try not to." Victoria smiled, happy that Logan's temper had mellowed. The king looked back over to where Eclipse was tied.

"Come. Let's get back to the castle." The couple walked hand in hand back to the black horse, and this time, Victoria allowed Logan to help her atop the mare. The ebony beast whinnied and broke into a gallop as Logan gave the reins a sharp crack. Victoria held onto his stained shirt as the mare sprinted across the meadows.

"Why the rush?" She inquired.

"It's already dark, we need to get back to Bowerstone before we're balverine food." Victoria's damp blonde hair billowed in the wind as Eclipse sped past at exhilarating speed. Logan glanced down at her. She looked so unhappy._ It's probably due to my harshness earlier. _He reasoned. "Victoria, it's alright. I'm not upset at you for what happened today." He reassured her. The princess looked up at him, and her smile shone forth from a bitter frown.

"That's good. I thought you'd hate me forever."

"I could never hate you, Torria." His tone was solemn and comforting. "Where did you run off to anyway?" Victoria looked away. She couldn't tell him that she went back to their father's house. Logan would be furious, and he would be demand to know how she got inside. The manor had long been welded shut from the outside, thus her golden key and the secret entrance. Victoria couldn't tell him without putting Ben and Emira in danger. Despite the messy breakup, she cared for Ben, and was secretly happy that he had found love with a woman who would treat him right. The princess looked back up at her king.

"I went to take a swim." She lied.

"In that nice dress I got you?" He smirked, shaking his head. "I suppose some things will never change."

Ben reclined back on the dusty red couch, propping his feet up on the end table. Emira was sitting beside him, lost in thought.

"Something wrong love?" The rogue asked her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"So that was Victoria Remswood huh?"

"Yep, the very same."

"She wasn't at all what I was expecting."

"Well, Torri never did fit the stereotype for 'princess'" Ben replied with a chuckle.

"That's not what I meant." Emira continued. Ben sat up and looked at her, concerned.

"What's bothering you Emira? Look, if this is about Victoria, let me assure you that I am completely past her alright?"

"No, I understand that Ben..." She continued, her orange hair framing her crestfallen face. "It was something in her demeanor. I had always heard that princess Victoria was an upbeat and happy girl, with the confidence of her father and the feisty attitude of her mother."

"Yes, that's her alright." Ben chuckled. "And the infidelity of her old man as well." He added dryly. Emira looked at him.

"Our father wasn't always like that you know. At least with everyone..."

"Your mother, you mean?" Emira nodded.

"She used to speak of him very highly. He swore that he would never leave her side, he even wanted to marry her."

"So? Why didn't he?" Emira looked at him sadly.

"Mother always said that she could tell that he was hurting. She knew how much he loved Victoria's mother, and she could never look into his eyes without seeing Madam Remswood in them. She declined the marriage when she figured it out."

"Figured what out exactly?" Ben asked, intrigued.

"That Reaver could never love anyone except Connie." Emira replied sadly. "Nevertheless, she stayed by his side. No matter what he did, who he was with, my mother was always with him. And so was I." Ben smiled at the woman he loved.

"He must have been quite a father."

"He was. The best father a little girl could have, as odd as it sounds." She laughed.

"So, what does all this have to do with Victoria?" Emira looked at Ben sadly.

"When Reaver passed, it was almost too much for me. I loved that man so much, he was my father. But despite how painful it was, I can only feel for Victoria."

"And why is that?"

"Because I had Reaver in my life from the day I was born until the night he found Connie again. I'll never forget that eve. The last night he spent with my mother and I..." Emira struggled not to cry, as Ben held her hand tightly.

"Go on," He encouraged lovingly. Emira gulped down a few breaths of air, before continuing.

"...He told me that he needed to spend time with his other daughter. He explained that he hadn't seen her in over twenty years. I never thought much about it before, but when I met Victoria today, it hit me."

"What did?" The young woman looked her lover in the eyes.

"She loved him just as much as I did. Yet she only got to spend a year with him before he died."


	5. Chapter 5

Once back at Castle Fairfax, Victoria unsaddled and fed Eclipse. Daisy ran to her mistress's side, eager to be petted after a day apart. The young woman stroked and hugged her dog, glad to be back with her.

"Hey Daisy! Did you miss me?" The canine barked and wagged her tail vigorously. She nosed her muzzle into Victoria's messy clothes, and then laid her head on the princess's lap. Victoria smiled sadly. _Poor Daisy, she must smell Ben. Those two really liked each other. _Victoria stood, pushing the dog off of her, before fetching a brush to clean her favorite horse. Her brother watched as she began to clean the mare, and was about to object by saying that she was royalty and need not handle the work of a mere servant. But it had been such a long, eventful day, and Logan was far too tired to disapprove. Instead, he sighed heavily, and patted Victoria on the shoulder. She stopped brushing the mare, and looked earnestly up at him.

"I'm off to bed." The exhausted king smiled. Victoria nodded.

"Kay! G'night Logan!" She replied, turning her attention back to the horse's satiny coat. Logan started to lean in to kiss her goodnight, but something stopped him. It had long ago been agreed by both siblings that their relationship would never let itself show, except in places of absolute secrecy. Although the urge was intense, Logan turned on his heel, and left the stable._ I need to get this damned blood out of my clothes anyway, before I catch some nasty disease. _The king reasoned, looking down at his stained tunic, a remnant from his battle with the mercenaries. Victoria listened as he left the stable, his heavy boots tredding cross the stone path that led through the garden and up to the castle. She looked deep into the brown eyes of the mare that she loved so much.

"He wanted to you know? I could sense it Eclipse, he wanted to kiss me." The princess spoke softly to the horse, "So then why didn't he?" Eclipse snorted, and looked up just beyond the princess, her eyes wide with fear.

"Who wanted to kiss you, my princess?" A deep, gravely voice called out, startling her. Victoria whirled around. Steven, her brothers duke was standing behind her, his hand propping open the stable door. He had a dangerous grin on his face.

"Steven? What are you doing in the stables?"

"I could ask the same of you, princess. After all, doing chores and spending time with filthy farm animals is no life for such a beautiful young maiden such as yourself." The thin man purred. Victoria stood, and Daisy emitted a low growl from deep within her throat. Even Eclipse gave an aggravated snort. Neither the young woman nor her animal friends liked Steven. There was something downright foul about the duke, and his voice always reminded Victoria of a snake's hiss.

"I was just leaving actually." She replied. Steven chuckled dryly.

"Do not mind me, your majesty. I was merely dropping by to speak to your brother. But he doesn't seem to be around at the moment."

"No, he just went to bed."

"I heard that you two had a little outing today." Steven commented, taking notice of Victoria's ripped and dirty dress. "I trust that your ladyship enjoyed herself?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you." The princess backed away further, taking her hand from Eclipse's shiny coat.

"You always were a bit of a loner, princess. It brings me such joy to see you spending time with King Logan again. I was informed by my predecessor that you two used to really hate each other."

"It was never that bad, but yeah, we used to fight quite a bit." Victoria replied, sheepishly. Steven took a step closer to her.

"But lately, it seems that you never leave his majesties side. I wonder what has changed?" Victoria looked away from the duke. She did not like what he was implying.

"Even when we fought, we always made up in the end. That's just how it is, Steven. Siblings always love and care for each other." She replied briskly. Without even waiting for him to speak again, the young woman patted her thigh for Daisy and abruptly left the stable. The duke grinned wickedly.

"Not in the way that_ you _are implying, majesty."

As she ran through the empty halls of the castle, fear and worry were tugging at the young princess's heart violently. _He knows! Steven knows about Logan and I! _Her mind was racing in time to her palpitating chest. There was a very good reason that she and her beloved king had kept their relationship secret. If word ever got out to the general public, or even the corrupt members of court, Logan's very life would be in danger. He was not a very popular regent, and while practiced in royal circles, incest was still not extremely prominent, and it was rarely, if ever smiled on. It was one of those scenarios that tended to make people uncomfortable, and the shallow, ignorant citizens of Albion were no exception. Although schools were becoming more widespread, and literature was commonplace, the people still acted as if they lived three hundred years in the past. They were superstitious, fearful and what frightened them more than anything else, was change, and a sibling romance between their king and his younger, reckless sister would be a major and unexpected change for them. Especially since, as Steven had justly pointed out, it was common knowledge that King Logan and Princess Victoria did not get along. She was a wild, unruly princess who had slandered the aristocracy with her rebellious nature, and who had caused her brother nothing but grief over the last ten years, and he in turn was a ruthless dictator who had executed his sister's beloved. Again, Victoria's mind went back to Ben, and his new lady friend. Oddly enough, she wasn't sad, nor jealous. Instead, the young woman felt happy. Happy that the man she had once loved was still alive, and prospering. _I am the last person Ben belongs with after what I did. He was almost killed because of my selfish actions. He's a very good man, and he deserves love, real love. I never loved him, not the way I love Logan now._ She thought. _But regardless, I should never speak of it to anyone, even Eclipse. Steven no doubt heard what I said. I had to talk out loud to the horse, didn't I? _Victoria scolded herself. When she got to the kings bedchambers, something stopped the princess from opening the door. She was worried that the duke had followed her. Instead, she decided to head to her room for a change. Victoria turned around and proceeded down the long corridor that led to the eastern tower, where her old room was. It had been nine years since she had set foot inside the immense room. But as she opened the door, Victoria was surprised at how little the place had changed. Everything was just as she had left it, almost a decade earlier. She lit the lamp on the right of the door, and began to look around. All her things were still there, in perfect order, although it was obvious that Logan had ordered Jasper to continue cleaning the room. Not a speck of dust was in sight. Victoria smiled as she continued pacing around her old bedroom. Daisy followed her, sniffing at the bed before leaping upon it. She looked at Victoria through playful, glistening eyes.

"You remember, don't you girl?" Victoria mused to her pet, recalling all the nights she had held onto the wolfdog for warmth and comfort. "Logan and I used to have sleepovers here." The princess snickered "He would steal cookies from the kitchen, and we would stay up all night eating them while we laughed and told each other stories. After Logan was crowned king, he had little time to play anymore. You were all I had left." She tussled her pets fur. Daisy whined, sensing her mistresses distress. Victoria continued to pat her, whilst taking in the room, bittersweet memories and all. "I saw Ben today girl. He's alive." The wolfdog cocked her head at the mention of the rogue's name. Victoria shook hers, and squeezed her eyes shut. She hated keeping secrets from her brother, but in this case, she knew that she had too. If Logan knew that Ben was indeed still alive, let alone loitering inside a royal monument, he would kill him, _and _Emira. Her thoughts were broken as she noticed Daisy trotting over towards the china cabinet along the western wall. Curious to see what had captured the dogs attention, the princess walked over.

"Oh Daisy. There's nothing in here for you. It's all antiques and boring stuff like that." She huffed, looking at the odd relics that lined the white porcelain shelves. When asked what they were, her old mentor Walter had told the princess that they were gifts, given to Victoria's mother when she had announced her pregnancy. Victoria had never given the trinkets any more than a quick glance out of boredom. "Why are you staring at the china cabinet Daisy? Silly girl." Victoria patted the canines head again. Daisy's eyes scanned each of the items, and suddenly, she began whining frantically. Victoria was instantly alarmed, she had never seen her pet act this way before.

"What is it girl? What's wrong?" Daisy grew even more excited, and began to paw at the cabinet. Victoria grabbed her collar and gave it a sharp tug. "No Daisy! Bad dog! You should know better than to mess with those things, they are fragile and they belonged to my mother!" She yelled at the animal. To Victoria's surprise, Daisy grunted and pulled free of the young woman's firm grip. Before the princess could react, the wolfdog put her paws up on the glass of the cabinet, and pushed inward.

"DAISY!" Victoria screamed, highly upset that her dog was acting so out of character and so disobedient. Daisy had been professionally trained by a man named Leonard, a man who was renowned throughout Albion for his ability to train even the most deadly of beasts. Victoria had never had any problems with the dog since, until now. Daisy ignored her mistress, and continued to paw excitedly at the cabinet, until the doors swung open. Victoria grabbed Daisy by the chest and finally managed to get her under control.

"That was very bad of you! You could have broken one of those weird artifact thingys!" She yelled, tapping her pet on the snout. Daisy slunk down and crawled over to the bed again. Victoria felt a little sorry for her, but she was also worried about the relics. She approached the opened cabinet and gave the articles a close inspection. Nothing appeared to be broken, except for a small snowglobe. The orb had a small chip in the golden base. Victoria glared at her dog.

"Way to go Daisy! Look what you did!" Turning her attention back to the snowglobe, Victoria began to examine it closer. There was a small windmill inside along with a tiny town. "This is actually more of toy than a formal gift to a pregnant queen. Who would give my mother such a piece of junk?" She scoffed, turning the globe upside down. Victoria's eyes widened at the engraving on the bottom. There, engraved upon the golden base, were these words:

_TO VICTORIA_

_FROM A FRIEND_

The princess could hardly belive what she was reading. Her mother had gotten a gift for her unborn daughter from an unknown source. It wasn't uncommon in the least for an expectant mother to receive gifts intended for the baby, in fact it was the entire reason for such a party in the first place. But what astounded Victoria, was that the gift giver had known her name. The young woman's mother had told her long ago that she was named after her birth.

"How would that person know what mother was going to name me?" She wondered, still mesmerized by the intricate miniature town inside the sphere. She looked back at Daisy, feeling guilty. "Is this what you were trying to tell me?" The dog whined again. Victoria looked deep into the snowglobe. _Who would give this to me? It's hardly an appropriate gift for a baby after all._ She looked at the tiny windmill again. That was when the princess noticed the thin layer of white crystals lining the bottom of the orb. _Ah! of course!" _She smiled playfully, giving the globe a shake. As the fake snow began to descend down upon the village, Victoria watched as the snowglobe began go glisten. Then she shrieked, as the figure of a man appeared inside, casting a wicked shadow over the once picturesque town. To her horror, Victoria watched as the tiny village became ablaze. As the fires burned, shill cries began to emit from the sphere.

"W-what's happening?" Victoria dropped the snowglobe, and backed away. Daisy got to her feet, and growled at the orb, taking her place protectively between Victoria and the darkening toy. Without warning, a dark smoke began to envelop the princess, causing her to cry out frantically.

"Daisy! Help me!" The terrified young woman begged through sheer terror. Daisy could only watch helplessly, as her mistress vanished.

Victoria awoke in a place she had never been before. There was a lush forest, filled with tall trees and thick berry bushes all around her. Before her was a village, with several small cottages lining the dirt roads, separated from their neighbors by golden fields of grain and produce. Cows and horses grazed lazily upon the green hillside, and in the distance, she could hear the rumbles of the ocean, and the earthy scents of the village filled her senses. _What is this place? It's so quaint and primitive, so peaceful. _A cold realization hit her, as she remembered the malevolent smoke that had engulfed her body. _Is this paradise? Am I dead?! _She wondered. Strangely, she didn't feel afraid anymore. This place, wherever she was, filled her with serenity, and joy. And yet, Victoria couldn't help but wonder where she was. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted movement. Victoria got to her feet and approached the rustling brush. Once again, she was without her cutlass and pistol, leaving her vulnerable. It still caused her to shudder, thinking of the mercenaries from earlier that day. Suddenly, out of the bushes crawled a small girl, roughly seven. She had black hair, and was wearing a purple dress, which was covered with several patches and rips. The bottom was jagged and torn. The child looked up at the tall princess in awe.

"Oh! It's you! My mummy said that you would be coming by!" The young woman was surprised as well as confused by the news.

"Your mother? How does she know me? Where am I?"

"Come on! Follow me!" The girl raced away, ignoring Victoria's question. The princess dashed along after her, eager to find out exactly what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria ran to catch up with the youth, who was already yards ahead of her. _Geez, she's fast for a kid._ The princess mused, as she raced through the golden fields of wheat. Crickets chirped and bees hummed as she entered the outskirts of the dense forest. A family of deer raised their thin necks in unison and stared at her as Victoria entered their domain. The large buck in the group snorted, and with a graceful bound, retreated into the underbrush, his doe and fawn following close behind. The young woman watched as the undersides of their fluffy white tails disappeared into the lush green of the shrubs and plants. From behind her, she heard the little girl giggle.

"Come on! You're far too slow. Are you really a hero?" The child asked. Victoria stared at the youth. It was an odd question, and one that she wasn't expecting. It was true that her mother had told her that she was a hero, but Victoria had never been tested, and no one, aside from Logan knew about it.

"I don't know if I'm a hero or not. I have had my suspicions, but I have never actually gotten any conformation regarding my abilities." She replied. The little girl reached down and picked a yellow flower. She slowly walked over to the princess and handed it to her. Victoria hesitantly took it, unsure why the child had given it to her.

"You're a hero alright! Why do you think that you were summoned here?" The youth giggled again.

"Where exactly am I?"

"Perhaps I can answer that question for you dear." A woman's soft voice rang from around the bend. Victoria looked up, and the little girl gave a big smile and headed over towards the sound.

"Mommy! I found her for you!" A blonde woman with wavy hair and deep blue eyes stepped out from behind the tree. She wore a long blue dress and had a friendly grin upon her pale lips.

"Victoria Remswood. I have been waiting a very long time to meet you."

"Would someone mind telling me what's going on?" Victoria asked out load, ignoring the woman's warm greeting.

"Certainly. It wouldn't be right of me to not introduce myself. I _am _your step-mother after all you know." Victoria looked at the smiling woman.

"Step-mother?! Oh I get it, your that tramp who slept with father after my mother died. I've already met your daughter by the way." Victoria snorted, remembering Emira. The woman shook her head, still smiling.

"You have your fathers outbursts as well as his bad habit of jumping to conclusions I see."

"What?!"

"Victoria, I'm not Emira's mother."

"Yeah! She's MY mommy!" The child from earlier proclaimed, taking the woman's hand possessivly.

"Alright, really. What is going on? I was playing with some toy that I found in my old room, and a black smog engulfed me. All of a sudden I find myself in a idyllic farming community, complete with annoying villagers and mysteries." The princess ranted.

"Victoria, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cammilia Ashfield. This is my daughter, Opal. You have been summoned into our domain because it is time for you to learn the truth. It is time for you to banish the bane of your family's lives, forever." Victoria's eyes flew open. Cammilia and Opal. Those where the names from the old letter she had found in Reaver's study. But something bothered her. The words on the paper burned through her mind like a scalding flame. _My darling Cammilia, my sweet little Opal. You were all that I lived for, and I destroyed you...How could my broken soul ever rest? _That had been her father's statement, and these were the ones he had spoken of.

"What was your relationship to my father?" The young woman demanded.

"As I told you earlier, I was once his wife, and Opal was once his daughter. But that was a very long time ago."

"What did he mean, when he wrote that he destroyed you?"

"Victor was a tortured man his entire life, but never more so than after the night the shadows came for us. He blamed himself, and he was never the same thereafter." Her voice grew dark. "Until Connie Remswood came into his life." She smiled again.

"I still know so very little about these things. Cammilia? Can you please explain it to me?"

"Of course dear! I am your spirit guide after all!"

"Spirit guide?!" Victoria stepped back. Cammilia extended her hand to the princess, her blue eyes shimmering with wisdom and will.

"I have much to tell you. Come to my cottage, for you may want to sit down." Victoria looked from Opal, to Cammilia, to the deep wood, unsure in which direction to head. She had no idea where she was, and she had only ever read of this woman. Victoria had no clue if she was even trustworthy. What was even more unsettling, was that this same woman was telling the princess that she was her spirit guide, and Victoria did not belive in such things. _Should I try and run? No, that wouldn't do any good. Where would I run too? I don't even know where I am, or how I got here, much less how to get back to Castle Fairfax. Logan and Daisy are probably worried about me, no doubt he's having the entire castle searched, just like he used to when I would run away._ She smirked. Although she loved him, it still amused Victoria to think of all the unnecessary protection her brother constantly doted her with.

"Hey Victoria! Are you coming?" Opal asked. Victoria looked down at the child, and then back towards Cammilia's outstretched hand.

"Sure, why not?" The young woman rolled her eyes, and then seeing as she had no other clear choice, reluctantly took the woman's hand.

Cammilia, Opal, and Victoria headed out of the forest, and proceeded across the expanse of the small village. Victroria was surprised at how busy the small burg was. Men and women were scurrying back and forth, carrying huge bales of hay, baskets of fruit and vegetables, and kegs of ale. There were children frolicking by the well, laughing and playing tag.

"Opal! Opal, come on! Frank's it!" One of the youths called out to Cammilia's daughter. Opal looked up at her mother, her green eyes full of excitement.

"Can I go play mummy?" The youth begged. Cammilia looked down at her, and then back to Victoria.

"Go ahead sweetheart." She kissed her daughter's head, before allowing her to chase after her friends. When she was out of earshot, Cammilia whispered to the princess. "It will take a while for me to explain everything to you, and Opal gets very persistent and ill-tempered when she's bored. Better to let her run off some of that energy instead." The mother winked. Victoria smiled as she watched the children run around and play. The sight made her long for urchins of her own, but the young woman was now well aware of her lack of fertility. There would be no cherubic babes in the princesses future. _It's a real shame. I know how much Logan yearns for a family._ Pressing the sad realization out of her mind for the moment, Victoria continued to follow behind Cammilia.

"What are all of those people doing anyway? Looks as if they are planning a huge party." The princess commented as a man carrying a basket of bread passed her.

"Actually, our harvest festival is tonight." Cammilia replied cheerfully.

"Harvest festival?"

"It's kind of our village's homage to the charity of our ancestors. Once, a long time ago, a farmer who had no gold, paid an elderly hero to rid his barn of hobbes in the form of a good meal. It's been a tradition for friends and neighbors to share their bounties with one another once a year ever since." Cammilia explained.

"Sounds nice. We have great feasts back at the castle, but its more of an every night thing."

"Actually, our harvest festival is an every night deal now as well. Ever since what happened 300 years ago, my people have been cursed to repeat this day for all eternity."

"You mean, you guys live only one day, over and over again."

"Yes, but it isn't that bad. I mean, today _is_ a holiday after all, and nobody gets brutally slaughtered this time." Cammilia replied warmly.

"Everyone died that night?"

"Yes." Cammilia answered grimly. Victoria paused, thinking about whether to ask her next question or not.

"But how did my father survive?" Cammila turned to the young princess, and gave her a sorrowful smile.

"He didn't. Victor died that day as well. He became a horrible and twisted abomination, a rotten shade of his true self. Unbeknownst to him, Reaver met a fate crueller than any of the rest. Had it not been for your mother, he would have never found redemption."

"Is that what you wanted to speak to me about?"

"That's only a very small part of it." Cammilia replied grimly. Victoria nodded as she continued across the bustling village.

"So you guys have a feast every night huh? Must be a killer on the waistline." The princess chuckled, trying to change the disturbing subject regarding her father.

"It would be, but being deceased has an amazing effect on ones metabolism. In fact, we really don't need to eat at all, if we so choose." Victoria stopped walking.

"Wait a moment. Everyone in this village...is dead?"

"Oh yes! Very much so. Didn't I just tell you that?"

"Well yeah, but I..." Victoria closed her eyes, and thought of Logan again. If everyone in this village was dead, did that mean that she was as well? Would she ever see her magnificent king again? "Am...I dead?"

"No, certainly not. If you were dead, then he would already be taking over your castle. It would be so much easier for him that way, you know?" Cammilia reassured.

"Who?" Cammilia headed through the back gates of the village, and a large brass bell chimed, signaling her exit. She stopped walking right outside a small cottage and undid the lock. She stared at Victoria, great fear, and deep concern welling up within her eyes.

"The King of Shadows, has been awakened. Xaiver is coming back to Albion." The princess felt the blood drain from her face. She had never forgotten the day when she had first met the horrible warlock. The way he had imprisoned and possessed her mother, the sick chortles he had emitted as he boasted about destroying her families lives, and the look of pleasure in his crimson eyes as he had forced his puppet of Connie to brutally attack the man she loved. His reign of terror had ended when he had transformed his soul to shadow, and encased his essence into a dark tome. The nightmare had ended that day, or at least, the young woman had always thought. But if Cammilia's words were true, then it had only begun.

"Xaiver?! As in the warlock?" Victoria looked over her shoulder at the village. Cammilia beckoned for her to enter the cottage.

"Come in, and I'll explain everything.

Cammilia filled Victoria's cup with a lavender-scented tea before filling her own. She stared at the young woman before her, and smiled her sweet smile again.

"Your mother was a truly noble woman. She was correct to name you what she did, you are a wonderful and just legacy to my Victor."

"Your Victor? Wasn't that-"

"Reaver's old name, yes." Cammilia took a sip of tea. "You look like him, you know? You have the same eyes."

"Thanks."

"Forgive me for not telling you on the way here, but it makes the others uneasy to hear me talk about Xaiver. They have all suffered so much already, I thought it best to just let them enjoy their festival in peace."

"Why am I here Cammilia? And what did you mean when you told me that you were my spirit guardian?"

"Your mother told you that you are indeed a hero, correct?" Cammilia asked.

"Yes, she did. Right before she sacrificed herself, seven years ago."

"She was a great woman Victoria. I know that you still miss her, but she did what she had to. Truth be told, she would have pined away without Reaver anyway. Those two were meant for each other." She gazed longingly out the window. "Which was why things had to happen the way they did."

"I don't understand. Aren't you jealous that your husband married my mother?"

"Not at all. If Victor hadn't made his choice, his mistake, he would have never met Connie, and you would not have been born. I understand my place, and I know what came to pass happened for a reason. For it is my purpose to be your guide."

"My guide?"

"Yes Victoria. It is time for you to know everything. Time for you to become a hero, and time for you to learn of your destiny." The woman explained. Victoria took another sip of her tea. Everything seemed so surreal, so impossible. How had she come to this world, wherever it was, and why? _I suppose that's exactly what Cammilia is about to tell me. _The princess smiled through tea sips.

"So, what _is _my destiny?"

"To defeat Xaiver, and to put an end to all of his wickedness once and for all."

"Are you kidding?! He's a warlock, the most powerful will user in the land, quite possibly the entire world! How could _I_ possibly defeat him?!" Victoria asked, placing her elbows upon the unfinished wooden table. Cammilia just laughed cheerfully.

"It is not as difficult as you may suspect. After all, you are quite powerful."

"I don't understand. I mean sure, I'm good with my cutlass, and I've been practicing with my Drangonstomper .48 ever since my father gave it to me. But I'm nowhere near as strong or skilled as Reaver or my mother was, let alone Xaiver." The princess argued.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm positive that you have the wrong girl." Victoria replied solemnly. "Now will you please tell me how I can get back home. My brother is probably worried sick about me by now." The young woman got up from the table, and headed for the cottage door.

"I'm sorry Victoria, but you cannot leave until you are ready to accept this quest." Cammilia's soft voice called to the distraught princess as she struggled to turn the doorknob.

"What is with this cheap piece of junk?! The damned door won't open!" She shrieked.

"You can pull on that door all day, but until you learn your place in Albion's history, you're not leaving Oakvale."Victoria stopped pulling on the knob and glared at Cammilia.

"Oakvale? Where in heck is Oakvale?!"

"It would seem that you haven't been paying attention in class dear one."

"Can you blame me? I hate school." Victoria muttered, sitting back down at the table. It was more than obvious that she was stuck for the moment, and she decided to try and make the best of the odd situation. Her host continued.

"Oakvale was birthed into existence at the very dawn of time. Throughout the centuries, it has gone by many names, Godshaven, Earthridge, and The Arcon's Paridise, just to name a few. It was also the very first village to be created by the gods. It is the birthplace of everything we know and understand about Albion."

"Ok, if it's that important, why haven't I heard of it?"

"Other than your dislike for academics, there may be another reason. It was wiped off the map, 300 years ago. By Xaiver. Since that horrible eve, people have come to call it Wraithmarsh." Cammilia explained. Victoria shuddered as she recalled the time she had been captured by the warlock. He had taken her to his castle, Obsidian Keep, and there he had shown her Wraithmarsh, stating with pride that it was once a simple farming community, and that it was his first malevolent undertaking.

"So if it was destroyed, how am I in Oakvale now?"

"You used the snowglobe that your mother's mentor gave you."

"Her mentor?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. A very wise and powerful woman, named Theresa. She is the seeress of Albion."

"What is a seeress?"

"It is a woman with the gift to foresee the future, and to alert those capable of protecting Albion to any potential peril. She alerted your mother to a great evil, of whom Connie saved the world from."

"Are you a seeress then, Cammilia?"

"No dear. I am but a humble spirit, wizened by age and time. You see, the day that my beloved Victor became Reaver, the day he gained his power, he wasn't the only one. After my gruesome death, I was granted a blessing by Felicity, the goddess of fate. Instead of losing my soul to the Shadow Court, I was given a new start. The goddess gave me back my village, my daughter, and my very life. But I had to assume the responsibility of divine teacher in return. Felicity spoke of a great heroine, yet to come. A woman filled with untapped potential. A woman destined to become the greatest will user of all time. You, Victoria."

"Me?! A will user?!" Cammilia nodded. The princess was completely dumbstruck. She had always dreamed of being able to use magic and spells, as her late mother once had. But it had always seemed like a foolish dream. Until now. "How? I can't use any magic."

"That is why you have been called here. Theresa also knew of the goddess's prophecy. She knew of your name and of what you would become, that is why you found your name engraved upon the base of the snowglobe. She knew one day you would shake it out of youthful curiosity, and be transported here. To me, for I am going to teach you how to use your powers dear." The cheery woman stood from the table and approached Victoria. "Are you ready to embrace your destiny?" Victoria hesitated, staring deep into the blue eyes of her new guide.

"I am."


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria followed Cammilia out of the cottage and down to the shoreline. The gulls cackled and cawed as the two women walked along the beach. The air was chilly against Victoria's bare shoulders, a refreshing treat. She was curious as to why it was so cold here, as it was already getting hot back home._ But that's just it...you're NOT home, and you may never go home again..._The young woman told herself. She tried to push the sharp pain of loss and fear out of her mind, she didn't know what was going to become of her. But if Cammilia's words were indeed true; if Victoria really was a will user, and if Xaiver really was coming back to Albion, she had to return. The fate of her country, as well as that of everyone she held dear, depended on it. Cammilia was trotting ahead of the princess, several feet up the beach. She seemed to be the most carefree and gentle person Victoria had ever met, and it was hard to belive that she was indeed a wizened spirit guide. The young woman continued to watch as the surreal farm girl skipped along the sand. Her blonde hair was tenderly kissed by the sunlight, and her flowing blue dress was the same color as the ocean. The princess looked behind her for Opal, but the little girl had not followed them. Cammilia noticed Victoria's hesitation, and walked over to her.

"Something the matter?"

"Your daughter. She's my half-sister, isn't she?" Cammilia closed her eyes and grinned soulfully.

"Yes she is." Victoria plopped down upon a boulder, holding her head in her hands.

"How could he?"

"How could who?"

"Reaver. How could he keep so many secrets from me so easily?"

"When a person lives a life of secrecy, it becomes second nature to stay in the shadows."

"I just can't belive that I had three siblings that I never even met because of all the lies my family has told me."

"Not lies. Pity." Victoria looked up.

"Pity? How is it pity?! Logan kept this photo album from me that ended out having pictures of our brother Conner in them. He never told me about Conner, he even tried to hide the album from me when I found him looking at it once. And Reaver also had two other daughters whom he neglected to mention. If anything, it's the exact opposite of pity. It's as if my family delights in taunting me."

"That is not the case. Your brother and father both had their own secrets, and they kept them to spare you." Cammilia replied.

"I never asked them too." Victoria snapped.

"That only proves that they took pity on you. They chose to spare your feelings out of love."

"I'm sorry Cammilia, I shouldn't be telling you all of this, these aren't your problems after all."

"I am your spirit guide. I am here to help."

"Alright then. Tell me why my father never came to visit me when I was a little girl. Tell me why he stepped down and denounced his crown to Logan. Give me the answers to all of the things that have haunted my every dream for twenty-three years of my miserable life!" Victoria retorted, as a stream of tears ran down her dirty face. Cammilia sighed deeply, and took a seat beside the princess. She gazed sympathetically into her student's hazy and pain-filled eyes.

"Such answers are not simple ones, dear one."

"It's not as if I have anything better to do. I'm trapped in a fantasy world with you and dozens of other ghosts."

"Alright. But I will only agree to answer your questions if you do something for me and my people first." Victoria glared at her guide.

"Fine. What do you want me to do for you?"

"I need you to embrace your destiny, as the strongest hero of all time." Victoria crooked an eyebrow, and grinned.

"Strongest hero? I'm truly flattered, but as I told you before, I'm a novice hero, if I am indeed a hero at all." Cammilia's gaze remained solemn.

"Everyone had to start somewhere dear. You'd be surprised just how far your father had to come before he became the man you idolized and loved."

"He was the Hero of Skill. I can't imagine my father being anything less."

"He once was, however. Much less. There was a time long ago when Reaver didn't even know that he was the Hero of Skill." Cammilia countered. "And so shall you become a great hero. Everything you know, or thought you knew about yourself, is about to change."

"I'm not sure that I can do it Cammilia."

"Such a defeatist attitude. Where's your fire? You are the daughter of two of Albion's most celebrated champions, it is time for you to make them both proud."

"I tried! For years I tried to make them proud of me. I even thought about entering the Crucible out in Westcliff, just to honor my mother." Cammilia softly clasped Victoria's wrists. The princess looked up into her crystal blue eyes. Her mentor was smiling sadly at her.

"Then come. Let's see what you are capable of." Cammilia closed her eyes and began to chant in a strange tongue. The princess watched, lost in both confusion and awe as a blaze of golden light swelled up within the center of her guide's pale hands. "Here, you'll need these." A small silver box finally appeared where the light had been, and sparkling shimmers danced down from Cammilia's hands as she handed Victoria the case. Cammilia trembled, at the sheer power that would soon be unlocked. It would soon be time for her spirit, that of her beloved daughter, and the villagers of her home, to finally rest. Victoria opened the box, and gazed in wonder at the silver bracelets that awaited her.

"What are they?"

"Spell Bracers. They will allow you to control and access the incredible power that runs through your soul. Now don them, one on each of your arms." Cammilia instructed. The young woman set the box down upon the boulder she had been resting on moments earlier. Carefully, Victoria placed the bracelets upon her wrists. The moment she finished locking the right bracelet in place, a surge of energy coursed through her. Victoria cried out frantically. She wasn't in pain, nor afraid. It was a primeval roar that could not be constrained. A battle cry that could not be silenced. She grasped her wrists and squeezed her eyes tightly closed, as blue will lines danced across her flesh, and flecks of fire and sparks of white lighting emitted from her palms. Cammilia watched on as her student's potential was awakened. When Victoria opened her eyes, she was amazed by the new feelings she was having.

"How do you feel?" Cammilia asked her. "Are you in any pain?"

"No. If anything, I feel incredible. I can't remember the last time I felt so alive." The young princess proclaimed. Cammilia nodded.

"That's good. That is how you're supposed to feel. Now..." She pointed across the beach, towards the outskirts of town. "See if you can put your new skills to use. Head back into the woods. Keep going until you reach the darkest and coldest part of the forest. There, your first challenge will be waiting for you." Victoria didn't like what her spirit guide was asking her to do. It bothered her that Cammilia was sending her out for a test, without even explaining how to use the bracers.

"But I don't know how to use magic!"

"Don't you?"

"No! Just because you gave me some pretty magic bracelets doesn't mean that I'm a hero!"

"Perhaps not: If I'd given them to just anyone. But I have given them to you. You are Victoria Ashfield Remswood, and you were already a hero long before I entrusted those bracers to you. Now go." Her soft hand pointed firmly out towards the lush forest, and Victoria could tell from the stern look on Cammila's face, that there would be no use in arguing with her.

"Alright, I'm going. But when I come out again, you have to hold up your end of the deal." She reminded the spirit. "Some teacher you are..." Victoria added with a scoff.

"I belive in teaching through hands-on experience." Cammilia smirked with a giggle. Victoria turned, rolled her eyes, and entered the woods.

Victoria pushed the brush aside as she travelled through the dense forest. She felt strange, walking through a wild area without her cutlass and pistol. From deep within, she could hear beastly growls, coupled by horrifying screeches. _Most likely the victims of whatever creatures rule these woods. _She concurred. Victoria kept on the ever ready alert for danger as she made her way towards the deepest part of the forest, where her guide had instructed her to go. Although she was desperate to hear the truth, and to have all of her many questions finally answered, Victoria was nonetheless, terrified. Anything could leap out of the tall trees, and all the young woman had to defend herself with, were the two shining bracelets upon her shaking wrists.

"Spell Bracers...sure...I guess they could be. If I were still five years old." Victoria told herself dryly. She looked at her palms again, still under the impression that she had indeed dreamed the entire scene. "Magic doesn't exist anymore. My mother was the only will user I've ever met anyway. Well, except for Xaiver." She shuddered as the memory of the warlock found her thoughts again. It was maddening to think that Cammilia expected the princess to be capable of defeating him. She stopped and gazed longingly up through the trees, as the last shards of sunlight as they filtered down.

"How did I get here? Is it a dream? An accident? Or could it really be my destiny to use spells?" Victoria looked at the bracelets again, and then closed her eyes. She tried to remember how she had felt when she had placed them onto her wrists. She tried to focus, but all that she could think of, was her family. Her father, her mother, Logan, even the happy grin of Daisy crossed her subconscious. And then, Victoria saw something else. Her brother was sitting atop his throne, and she was with him. They were chatting and laughing, as they often did. Through closed eyes, the princess began to smile. Until a dark shadow appeared in the doorway. Red eyes tore into her soul as the shade came for her beloved king.

"No, Logan!" She spoke aloud. But the king did not hear her. He simply continued to smile at her, as the dark beast approached ever closer. A long black blade appeared within his clawed hand as he advanced upon Logan. At the last moment, the king looked up, and a horrified expression spread across his lips, as the dark figure prepared to plunge his blade deep within the regent's chest. "LOGAN!" Victoria screamed, as she watched the scene unfold. She watched as the shade of herself stood from the chair beside Logan's. The strange blue lines reappeared across her flesh as she thrust her hands against her brother's assailant. The attacker let out a painful cry as fire seared up his blade and ignited throughout his body. Victoria opened her eyes, drenched in a thick sweat.

"What just happened?" She begged from no one. Gasping for air, she glanced down at her hands. They were filled with embers. The princess scrambled frantically to pat her hands against the cool moss of the forest floor. But the fire did not dissipate. However, it also didn't burn her skin. Victoria held out her right hand, and was delighted when sparks of electricity buzzed across her palms. It was true. She did possess magic, and she was beginning to understand how to use it.


	8. Chapter 8

Victoria emerged from the lush forest to find Cammilia waiting for her, a gentle smile streaked across her face.

"You encountered your test, did you not?"

"Yes. Well, at least I think so." The princess stood before her guide, unsure about what she had seen in the dark recesses of her mind. Cammilia could sense her tension, and she cleared her throat to grab her student's attention.

"Tell me what happened in there child."

"Well...I was walking through the forest, as you instructed me to." Victoria paused.

"Go on." Cammilia encouraged.

"I saw. I saw Logan and I. We were talking about something, and then this other person came. He was out to kill my brother." The princess shuddered.

"Is that all then?"

"No. No it's not. I attacked him, and I set him on fire somehow..." Victoria looked down at the bracelets upon her wrists, then back into Cammilia's awaiting gaze. "I-I do have the power to cast spells, don't I?" Her spirit guide nodded.

"So you figured out how to unleash your abilities, it would seem. Now it is time for me to hold up my end of the bargain."

"You mean...the answers I seek?"

"Yes." Victoria took a deep breath and readied herself for the truth. Although she had wanted her many questions answered for over a decade now, she was scared of what Cammilia's next words would be. For unpleasant secrets often had unpleasant answers.

"Alright. Ask away then dear."

"First of all, why did my father abandon me for so long?"

"Reaver didn't want to leave you. It tore him apart the night that he fled the castle, because he knew that your mother was pregnant with you."

"He didn't even say goodbye." The princess sniffed. Victoria did not often show sorrow openly. It took a truly traumatic event to cause tears to well up in the young girls eyes.

"Oh but he did. You just don't remember." Cammilia replied.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Allow me to show you." Cammilia grabbed Victoria's hand and stared at her. "Look. Look into this." She removed her hand from the princesses, leaving behind a small crystal ball.

"This is that same snowglobe from my bedroom! How did it get here?!"

"I told you that it was left for you by a seer. It is an enchanted item, and it can help you see things that no other mortals can. Including the past."

"The past?"

"You simply need to shake it, and command the globe to show you the memory or happening of your desire. Why not start be asking it to show you the night that your mother passed away?" Cammilia explained.

"Why would I want to see that?! It broke my heart when she died. You can ask Logan all about that."

"Because your father returned to her bedside that night, for one last time. And he also said his farewells to you and your brother." The young princess was amazed by what she was hearing. Had Reaver really come to say goodbye to her? She looked doubtingly at the glass orb. It sounded ridiculous, like one of the stories from her books. But if the snowglobe had already transported her into a mystical realm, how farfetched would it be to assume that the trinket could indeed do more? Reluctantly, Victoria shook the globe.

"Show me the night that my mother died. Show me my father." She commanded. Instantly, the shimmering false snowflakes within the sphere began to swirl and dance within the confines of their glass prison. Victoria gasped as the blurred image of her father came into view. He was walking very slowly down the darkened halls of Castle Fairfax. His posture was so slumped, that he looked as if his body were made of stone. A pair of green eyes blazed through the darkness just a few feet behind him. _Troublesome. _Victoria thought, remembering the name of her fathers pet wolf. As he rounded the corner and advanced up the steps, Victoria could tell exactly where he was. Her older brother's sudden entry confirmed her theory. Logan looked up at his father, his eyes glassy and wide. Victoria nearly dropped the globe when she heard him begin to speak:

_"Father?! You've come back! I missed you so much!" The lanky teen embraced his beloved father. Reaver remained motionless, as his son tightened his grasp around the leathery white material of his industrialist coat. He had nothing left to give his son, nothing left to say to him. Reaver's every thought was consumed by one thing: His beloved angel, Connie Remswood, had just died in his arms. _

_"Logan..." He finally managed, struggling to keep his melodious voice from cracking. _

_"Yes father?" The young prince asked, earnestly. Reaver bent down and clasped his gloved hand over his eldest child's shoulder. The brown eyes of the innocent prince fell into the maddened and broken green glare of the king._

_"Logan. Your mother is gone." The teen began to tremble. He had known that his mother was ill, but never had he thought her this close to death. Now she was no more._

_"H-how did this happen?!" Logan begged frantically as he broke down. _

_"Logan, my son. Control yourself! You are a prince, and soon you shall be the King of Albion! You must be stronger than this!" The industrialist roared, desperate to keep his own tortured feelings hidden Logan looked up at his father._

_"King?! But that's your job!"_

_"Not anymore. This country was your mothers, not mine. I cannot stay with you anymore." _

_"What?! How could you leave me like this?! Not to mention my sister Victoria! You've never even met her!" Logan stepped back, enraged by his father's selfishness. _

_"Listen to me! Your brother, Conner. We both know what happened to him, how and why he died. If I remain king, the same thing may happen to Victoria! Do you really want that Logan?!" Reaver demanded harshly. Logan looked down at the floor, his innocent heart tainted by the poison of loss and the sudden responsibility he was now faced with._

_"No. I don't anything like that to happen to Victoria..." The prince replied. _

_"I know that you have questions, and I want you to know that I shall always be there to answer them. I may be denouncing my crown, but I will never step down from being your father."_

_"Why is all of this happening? Please tell me Reaver!" _

_"I will tell you everything in time Logan. I promise you." He turned the handle to his children's bedroom. "I must take my leave for now, but before I do, I want to see my beautiful daughter." The king spoke solemnly. He walked across the marble floor, with Logan following close behind him. Reaver pulled back the comforter of his daughters bed, to reveal the small four-year old girl within. Reaver gasped silently, taken aback by how beautiful she was. Even though she was a young child, she already bared so much resemblance to his beloved Connie. He knelt beside her tiny body, and watched as her chest rose and fell. Stroking a strand of light blonde from her relaxed face, Reaver began to address her._

_"Victoria. I am so sorry for what I am about to do. I shall never forgive myself for this, and I only pray to Avo that one day, fate shall bring the two of us together again. Until then, farewell, my beautiful baby girl." He whispered gingerly to her. The child gurgled something inaudible in her sleep before rolling over, clutching her Reaver doll as she did so. Logan was waiting for his father as Reaver exited the bedroom, and shut the door behind him. His brown eyes were still trembling with uncertainty, as the prince started blankly up at his father. Reaver could stand it no longer. He fell to his knees and wrapped his long arms around his child, holding the shattered prince close to his own palpitating chest. There in the great hall, the two regents wept bitterly over the loss of the woman who had changed their lives so much._

Victoria's own heart began to race with sadness and loss. She remembered how stunned and heartbroken she had been the next morning, when her mentor, Sir Walter had informed her of her mother's demise. She looked back to Cammilia, who was sitting beside her, smiling in kind understandance.

"He didn't want to leave me. He did it for Logan and I didn't he?"

"Yes. There were very bad people around at the time. The same rebels who kidnapped and murdered your brother, Conner. The rebels wanted Reaver to step down from his power, in exchange for you and Logan's lives. Your father abandoned his crown to protect you and your brother."

"Why did Reaver have to make a big secret out of everything? Why didn't he just tell me that when we met?" Victoria asked angrily.

"As I told you before, he was a very private person."

"Oh and private people throw huge parties and run entire factory districts?!" Victoria retorted.

"Reaver had two sides to his personality, as you are indeed very well aware of."

"I suppose. Alright. Here's another question. Why didn't he tell me about his other children? Or you and Emira's mother for that matter?"

"Your father loved you Victoria. He just had trouble expressing it." Cammilia comforted.

"I've heard that one before..." The princess scoffed. Cammilia smiled at her annoyed expression.

"Please tell me that I was at least somewhat helpful to her majesty."

"Don't call me that. I'm not the queen."

"You're not? But you and Logan are married, are you not?" Victoria lunged at her guide, ready to strangle her. But the spirit merely laughed as the princesses hands fell through. "I'm a ghost, remember?" Cammilia giggled.

"I hadn't forgotten...Just please don't talk about me and Logan like that." Victoria slumped down.

"Being in love is nothing to be ashamed of, dear one. You and Logan have a beautiful relationship, and you two need each other. You always have."

"I know that. But...I don't think Logan does..."

"What do you mean?"

"Logan doesn't want to announce our love publically. We're not even legally married. We just decided to stay together forever." Victoria explained, whist toying with her new bracelets.

"Perhaps you can change all of that. You do have spells now, don't you?"

"I'm afraid that I don't understand what you're suggesting." The princess responded. Cammilia smiled again.

"You are a hero. You have the power to shape the world around you. You may not know it yet, young one, but your life is about to change in ways that you could never begin to fathom." Cammilia replied. "Now come. It is time for you to go back to him." Victoria's guide thrust the snowglobe into her hands, and a blue light engulfed the princess.

Victoria woke up to the warm wet tongue of her wolfdog, Daisy.

"Hey Daisy!" She greeted her pet, stroking the long black and white fur of her pelt. She was beginning to suspect her odd encounter to be nothing more than a dream, until Victoria noticed that the thick silver bracelets were still fastened tightly around her wrists. "I guess this means that I'm back at the castle." Victoria mused as she glanced around at her bedroom. Suddenly, loud footsteps echoed from down the hall, and Victoria could hear Logan shouting.

"I don't care how long it takes! We've been through this enough times before! I want you to find my sister!" The princess rose to her feet, and patted her thigh for Daisy to follow her. She pushed open the double doors of her bedchambers, and rushed to Logan's side. He was still in his purple velvet pajamas, which made Victoria smirk. The king's eyes widened as his princess plowed into him, embracing his warm chest tightly.

"Victoria?! Where on earth have you been?" He demanded, looking around for his guards. When he was certain that they were alone, his demeanour changed drastically. He wrapped his arms around her upper back, and pulled Victoria into his awaiting lips. She let her body fall into his strong grasp, as he kissed her passionately, relieved that his Torria was safe. When the couple parted, Logan's brown eyes danced with that of Victoria's.

"I'm sorry that I worried you Logan. I didn't mean to."

"That's what you say every time you run off sister. How many more conniptions must you put me through?" Logan asked, half seriously, and half playfully.

"It really wasn't my fault this time. I got transported to this magical land, and I met my spirit guide. She told me I'm a hero and that I can use spells. See? She gave me these magical spell bracers and-" Logan cut her off by pulling her close again.

"There, there my dear Torria. You've obviously been through something very traumatic. Let me hold you."

"But Logan..." Victoria protested. But the king would have none of it. Instead, he rocked her softly through her muffled protests.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan finished dressing in his usual purple velvet suit and straightened his cape. He affixed his silver steel breastplate and combed his jet-black hair away from his face. Satisfied with his noble and well-polished appearance, the king turned his thoughts back to his queen. He had suggested that Victoria get some sleep, and through the reflection in his full length mirror, Logan could see her laying upon his bed, her arms wrapped gingerly around Daisy. The king felt his firm face soften into a quaint grin. However, inside he was deeply worried about his sister. She had been missing since the other night, there was no mistaking it. And yet, Victoria had been very adamant when Logan had questioned her about her whereabouts. She was sticking to her story, to that lie about being transported to a fantasy land, complete with ghosts and magic. Logan snorted softly as his frown returned. It was normal for his sister to be adventurous, and as any of Logan's servants, guards, and members of the royal court could all attest too. It wasn't unheard of for the princess to disappear for weeks on a whim. Stating that she needed her space, her freedom, or some other excuse. But to lie to him? Never. Victoria would never do such a thing, and even if she had, Logan had always been a master at seeing right through her. Their sibling bond was deep-rooted indeed, and the king had always been able to understand what his sister was going through, long before she told him.

"She must have been traumatized out there," The king murmured. "It wouldn't be the first time that Torria's bitten off more than she could chew." Logan's eyes narrowed as he began to think of one such instance. The time that she had gallivanted out to Silverpines to help a local village with their balverine problem. The king recalled the look in his beloved's eyes, the desperation in her voice:

_"They're dying Logan! Everyone is suffering, and it only takes one person to fix it!" The wild princess proclaimed, pulling free her freshly shined Dragonstomper .48. Logan glared at his sister, with a look of both slight amusement, and stark terror. He smiled through his fading scar, and cupped his hand over Victoria's pistol, gently bringing her hand down with his. _

_"Put the gun away Torria. You aren't going anywhere." He replied gently, yet sternly. Victoria looked into his forlorn face, her brown eyes were filled with passionate sparks. She pulled her hand away, and slowly holstered her weapon. Logan uttered an inaudible sigh, content that his darling would not be fighting balverines. _

_"Logan. What are you afraid of?" Victoria asked, trying to gently coax it out of him. Logan's eyes flew open at her question. _

_"Pardon?" He asked, unsure if he had heard correctly._

_"I'm a hero, brother. I'm not about to die to a pack of lousy beasts. It would take a true monster to make a match for me!" Logan stood firm. This was his sister, the one person that had seen everything with him, and furthermore, this was his beloved queen. _

_"What compels you Victoria? Where does this enormous drive of yours come from?" Logan asked, deciding to counter her question with one of his own. Victoria gazed down at the golden dragon which decorated the hilt of her pistol. A sad yet wonderous smile graced her soft lips. _

_"I was born for a reason Logan. We all were. This is my destiny," She stroked the intricate scales of the serpentine carving, her eyes lost in a place where Logan could never hope to reach her. "and my homage to our father."_

The princess had returned successful from her hunt, but she had been deeply bothered by it as well. The sight of villagers being brutally slaughtered by the eight foot tall hybrids, it had left an impression of her. Logan had long suspected that she blamed herself for the deaths, especially that of Olivia, a small child whom Victoria had failed to protect from the onslaught. Victoria had cried for weeks in Logan's arms after the massacre, constantly reminding herself about how the child had been killed because of her. Cursing herself over and over again, about how disappointed her father would have been. The king's heart ached as he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

"Father...what have you done to her? She will never stop missing you, never stop comparing herself to the great hero you once were. If she only knew the truth, as I do...Avo help us! For she would never forgive you..." Logan had been well aware of Reaver's slip back into the tainted pool of debauchery after the loss of his Connie. Everyone had. Since meeting him, even Victoria had become well aware of her infamous father's history. But there was something that only Logan knew, and it was a secret that he would guard with his very life. Emira. Sophitia. Reaver's family. The family that he had abandoned his previous life for. If his sister ever found out that her idolized father had abandoned her over another family, another little girl...Logan shuddered at how agonizing the pain would be for her!

"I have made it my sworn duty to protect her. She is my princess, my queen. I cannot allow her to suffer such truths." Logan rubbed his temples as he stared upon his aging face. As king of Albion, he had seen much, done much, and such experiences were beginning to wear on him. Logan had been well aware of his father's alternate existence. And while Reaver had been very discreet when it came to both his new wife and baby daughter, he could only keep them from his son for so long. In all actuality, Logan had been aware of the industrialist's new family life, long before Reaver had known. If there was one trait that the king had inherited from his father, it was his sharpened senses, both strategically, and intuitively. If Reaver had known that Logan was on to him, he had never uttered a word, nor given any other sign that his ability to keep his secret life out of the public eye, was being threatened. He was always carefree, cocky, and businesslike. He rarely made small talk, and he had never spoken of his life outside of his factory district. Logan tiptoed out of the bedchambers and made his way across the bedroom, never letting his eyes leave Victoria's sleeping silhouette. He quietly turned the golden doorknob, and exited the room._ I shall question Victoria about her whereabouts later. She's sleeping, and I am clearly not in the right mindset to speak to her now anyway. _The king muttered as he started down the corridor. Logan stopped short as the door to the war room swung open abruptly, nearly slamming him in the face. Steven, his duke and lead adviser emerged, giving the king a look of mild bemusement.

"Your majesty, please forgive me. I had no idea that you would be passing by." Steven apologized in his raspy tone.

"It's quite alright Steven, happens to the best of us." Logan replied with a light chuckle. "What are you doing in the war room anyway? Have the Samerkantians invaded?" Logan asked, solemn worry upon his tongue. Steven grinned.

"If I may be so bold, his majesty worries too much. I was merely researching some matters pertaining to my own personal interests."

"interests eh? Why Steven, I wasn't aware that you had hobbies." Logan remarked, feeling slightly less serious. If there was ever one person whom the king would have never suspected to have any recreational interests, it was Steven. The tall and lanky man seldom ever smiled, let alone laughed or joked.

"Everyone has interests, your majesty. It is one of the things that make us individuals. What makes us tick, shall we say."

"Point well made Steven." Logan replied, still surprised by the fact that the cold and bitter man had interests outside of advising Logan to torture and execute criminals. There was a long pause between the two men. Finally, Steven locked eyes with Logan, and his amber eyes scourged deep into those of the king.

"I heard that Princess Victoria has gone missing again. You must be very worried sire."

"No, I mean I was. But she showed up late this afternoon."

"Really? It isn't like her to come back to the castle of her own free will like that. Is she alright?" Steven asked, his interest piqued. Logan nodded.

"Yes, thank Avo."

"Thank Avo indeed..." Steven repeated, his words ending on a distinct snarl. Logan looked at him, unsure as to why he seemed so upset. But when a smile appeared upon the dukes pale lips, he decided to drop the matter. It was still so odd, seeing Steven smile.

"Steven, there is something troubling me about her return actually."

"Well whatever could that be? After all, I am your royal advisor."

"One of them. But you are the best."

"I'm honored, your majesty." Steven bowed before his king. "Now, what seems to be the matter?" Logan looked around anxiously, making sure that the two were alone. As he spotted two maids coming up the stairs, he turned back to Steven.

"Lets talk about this matter within the war room. It is of a private nature." Steven opened the door for Logan, and bowed as the king entered.

"Of course sire." He sneered. _We wouldn't want just anyone to learn of your private life, now would we?_

Steven closed and locked the door to the war room, as Logan took a seat in his favorite chair beside the fireplace. It wasn't lit at the moment, since the weather was warming, and the castle staff had cleaned out the blackened kindling and soot, replacing them with a bouquet of fresh red and purple roses, which added a floral aroma to the usually cold and sterile room. Steven walked over to his king, and bowed before him.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you Steven. Due to Victoria's missing, I haven't even had breakfast yet. Besides, I don't drink before five anyway."

"Ungentlemanly behaviour sir. I commend you for your sincerity in following the old texts."

"As a king, I try my best to always be a gentleman of merit, as you are well aware Lord Steven." The duke eyed his king warily.

"Yes...quite." He was beginning to have his suspicions regarding Logan and Victoria. An incestuous rendezvous was certainly _not_ considered gentlemanly behaviour withing Albion society. It was an act reserved for desperate commoners, and the debouched upper-class. A juicy tidbit indeed. Steven thought maliciously.

"But enough about me, let me tell you about Victoria." Logan continued.

"Oh please do go on." Steven took a seat in the chair opposite the kings.

"As you are already aware of, my sister disappeared again last night."

"Yes. Where did she run off to this time sire?"

"That's what is bothering me. She claims that she never left the castle walls." Steven crooked a thick black eyebrow.

"I see...please continue your majesty." Logan leaned forward in his chair, never letting his piercing glare leave his duke.

"What I am about to tell you is of the utmost secrecy, and must _never_ leave this room. Do you understand Lord Steven?" Steven smirked.

"You have my full sincerity that I shall never breathe a word."

"Good." Logan emitted a deep and troubled sigh, before he again began to speak. "Victoria claims that she was transported to another realm. She told me that she met with her, spirit guide, or something along those lines."

"Interesting..." Steven's grin spread across his face.

"That's not the worst of it! My baby sister claims that she can use magic!" Steven's positive expression drooped instantly, and a worried frown appeared upon his disturbing face.

"With all due respect sire, I dare say that your sister is mad." Logan jolted upright from his chair, nearly knocking it upon its side. He advanced upon the duke and grabbed violently at his collar.

"My...sister...is NOT insane..." Logan hissed. Steven let his body relax within the confines of his kings grip.

"I'm terribly sorry for the assumption sire. But when you said that the princess reported such oddities, well naturally my mind jumped to the obvious conclusion." Logan's grip tightened, closing in around Steven's throat. He glared deeply into the duke's eyes, and Steven could feel his hot breath and taste his rage.

"Again Lord Steven...Victoria is not insane. She was traumatized by something whilst she was away, and as the King of Albion, and her older sibling, I intend to help her through this difficult time." He released his hands from Steven's throat. The duke fell back into his seat, gasping for breath. Logan turned away, looking over his shoulder once. His dark brown eyes burned with danger and protection. "See that your mind does not jump to such rash conclusions in the future, or next time I shall be taking your head with me." As the door to the war room slammed, the duke regained himself, and removing his bony hand from his neck, he began to emit a low and deep chortle.

"I assure you that in the future I shant give you the pleasure of knowing my thoughts, _majesty_..."


	10. Chapter 10

Victoria opened her eyes and yawned loudly. Logan was sitting next to her on the bed, smiling kindly.

"Good morning Torria. Did you sleep well?"

"Ummm...yeah. What time is it anyway?" The princess asked, noticing how dark the bedroom was.

"It's almost dinner time. You slept all day." Logan replied, leaning forward on the bed. His dark brown eyes were filled with love and relief. He had never known Victoria to sleep so long. The king had been beside himself with worry for his beloved sister. But something still tugged at his heart, and it bothered him immensely: His queen had lied to him. Logan pulled off his thick leather gloves and tenderly clasped his large hand around Victoria's. She sighed silently at the warmth of his gentle palms. Her own eyes, much lighter in hue, yet still as brown as his, filled with passion as she looked at him. "You had me scared, sister. And I do not startle easily." Logan continued.

"I know. Sorry Logan. I don't know why I slept so long, I just felt drained." She held her head, the silver bracelets still decorated her wrists. Logan stared at them, he had never seen the princess wear jewelry before. He had even gotten her a few dazzling pieces, and yet his queen had refused to wear them. _Why would she buy herself jewelery, if she won't even wear the free stuff I give her?_ He pondered. A few possibilities did spring to mind, and Logan didn't like them. He shook his head. His Torria would never cheat on him. Logan hated it when his overactive brain jumped to such rash conclusions. The world was full of logic and reason, and only fools made problems out of nothing. But still his mind continued to flood with worst case scenarios. What had really occurred during Victoria's absence, and why was she so secretive about it? Logan had to know.

"Victoria. Where did you go last night?" He pressed her, more firmly than he would have liked. The young woman looked at him, upset that her beloved king did not belive her story, regarding her whereabouts.

"Logan, I already told you." The king stood and slammed his fist into the bedpost, disrupting Daisy.

"Damn it Victoria! You couldn't have gone to such a place! Why can't you trust me?" He roared. Victoria stood and glared at him, her blonde hair still a mess.

"Why don't you believe me? You're always telling me that you can see right through me Logan! If that's true, then you must know that I'm not lying!" She retorted. Logan's eyes widened at her honest words. It was true. Victoria showed no sign that her story was indeed, a lie. _But that would mean...it's not possible!_ The king withdrew his hand from the bedpost, and rubbed his temples. He sighed heavily, before looking at his sibling again.

"You speak the truth..."

"Yes of course I do!" Victoria exclaimed, offended that Logan had thought that she was lying to him.

"Victoria. Slowly, please tell me again where you went last night." The king sat down, prepared for the answer. Victoria sat next to him, and began her story.

"I was in the stable, brushing Eclipse. Steven came by, and said that he was looking for you. I told him that you had gone to bed, and then he started questioning me."

"Questioning you?" Logan crooked an eyebrow. "About what exactly?"

"About us. I think he might know about our relationship." Logan felt his blood freeze.

"Are you sure?"

"Not really, but he did keep asking about our picnic, and he told me that he had heard rumors about us not getting along. He told me that he surprised to see us spending so much time together."

"I see. What did you say to him?"

"I just left the stable. Eclipse was put away, and to be quite honest, that duke of yours frightens me." Logan nodded. Steven had always bothered him as well, but he had come highly recommended, and Logan had a hard enough time finding members for his royal court that were trustworthy.

"So after you left, why didn't you come to bed? I waited for you."

"I was afraid that Steven would follow me. He was acting so odd last night brother. I'm sorry."

"It's alright dearest. So you left the stable, and then what?"

"I went to my old room. Daisy got excited for some reason and jumped up on my china shelf. A snowglobe fell off, and I picked it up and shook it." Victoria closed her eyes, remembering the tiny village that had come to life. "There was this fire, inside the globe, and then a dark smoke seeped free, and engulfed me." The princess looked at Logan, curious about his reaction. The king sat very still, propping his head up with his left hand.

"Then what happened?"

"I woke up in this tiny village. A little girl came up to me, and then this blonde haired woman. Her name was Cammilia, and she told me that she was my spirit guide."

"Spirit Guide? Sort of like our mother's guide perhaps?" Logan inquired.

"Perhaps. She said that..." Victoria paused, looking worriedly at Logan, remembering the dark vision that she had witnessed within the forest.

"Go on Torria. What did this woman say to you?'

"She said...that Xaiver is coming back to Albion..." Logan nearly fell from his chair at the mention of the wicked warlock. The bane of his families lives.

"Xaiver?! But, that cannot be! Axel sealed him away in that tome, almost ten years ago!" The regent panted.

"That was what Cammilia told me Logan. She said that Xaiver was coming back to Albion, and that only I could stop him."

"No Victoria!" Logan demanded harshly. The young woman stepped back, startled by his sudden outburst. Logan ran to her side, and gripped her tightly. His dark eyes seemed to clutch at hers, desperate to protect her. Victoria could feel his entire body quaking as he embraced her. Logan gathered himself before beginning to speak. "If what you say is true...if Xaiver is coming back...I must protect you with my very life. He has always wanted to kill you."

"Logan. I am a hero, and I can use spells. That's what these spell bracers are for!" Again, Victoria pointed to her silver bracelets.

"Victoria...I belive you. But it would take an army to stop that monster."

"Exactly brother." Victoria nodded. "Every hero is an army of one."


	11. Chapter 11

Victoria tip-toed silently out of the bedroom. Logan was still snoring softly, his arms sprawled out to his sides. As she watched him slumber, Victoria couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She was going off again, and no doubt her brother would become distressed and beside himself when he took notice of her absence. But in ten years time, in spite of everything else that had been turned upside down, one aspect of their relationship had stayed the same: The king was still fiercely protective of his younger sibling, and he still smothered her with the guards. The young woman knew that he ment well, and she knew that it was only for her sake, not his own. Logan's regal influence had transformed Victoria. She now dressed like a lady of the court, in long velvet gowns and diamond encrusted gloves. She wore her long honey-blonde locks down, scented with floral perfumes, and she even applied a small amount of makeup to her features every morning. But despite her pysical changes, there was still a young, wild, and very rebellious rogue burning deep inside of her soul, and Victoria knew that is would forever remain a part of her. Sneeking out of the castle was the only chance she would have to practice her newly acquired spells. If Cammilia had spoken the truth, if Victoria was the chosen hero who would smite the wicked Xaiver once and for all, the princess knew that she could not do so without mastering her skills. Xaiver was almost completely immune to weapons. She recalled a story that her mother had once told her, of her own battle with the warlock. He had kidnapped the man who she loved, and Connie had set off to rescue him. When she found the sorcerer on Arcane Island, he had disabled her pistol, causing it to fall apart in her hands. Victoria shuddered at the thought of how utterly weak and powerless her otherwise formidable mother must have felt at that moment. The young woman herself relied almost solely on her Dragonstomper .48, and having it destroyed right before a serious fight would be a disaster. Victoria looked down at her spell bracers again, and smiled weakly as her distorted image met her gaze. _Xaiver, the most powerful user of black magic in Albion. Can I really do this? Can I really destroy him? _She looked back over at Logan. She had put him through enough worry yesterday. Against her better judgement, Victoria walked across the room to her brother's study. Retrieving a paper bearing the royal seal, the princess began to write him a note, explaining her whereabouts. She knew that the instant he read it, the king would send a squad of guards to her training grounds, but Victoria still didn't care. Logan didn't deserve a second wave of stress so close to the first. He had been good to her, and the young princess concluded that it was finally time for her to do the same. _Logan won't be up for another hour or so. If I hurry, I can still get in some good training before he finds me._ Victoria smiled at her sleeping king, before shutting the door quietly behind her.

Millfields was strangely silent upon her arrival. Victoria dismounted Eclipse and tied the mare to her favorite tree. The horse snorted as her rider handed her a ripe apple. As Eclipse gingerly took the sweet fruit, the princess stroked her long face. Brown eyes embraced as Victoria addressed her.

"I'm going over by the lake to practice my spells girl, so I won't be far away." As Victoria started off, the horse whinnied for her. Victoria turned around, crooking an eyebrow at her distressed cry. "What is it? Do you want something?" Eclipse nudged at the thick leather reins that held her to the tree. Victoria smiled. The royal stables were cramped, and since the staff was off today, none of the horses would get any exercise until tomorrow, and the mare wanted to run now. Although Logan disliked it when his queen allowed Eclipse to gallop around the meadow, he wasn't here to object. Victoria wasted not a moment in untying the eager mare from the tree. Eclipse responded with a tender nicker, before trotting over to a patch of lush grass. The princess watched as she began to graze, and then headed off towards Bower Lake. The sparkling water danced as the afternoon sun reached its zenith. Victoria shielded her eyes as she watched a V-line of ducks fly by noisily overhead. A warm smile found her face. The quacking birds were free. They could fly anywhere and anyway that they so desired, yet they chose to remain organized. Why was this? It reminded her of life back at Castle Fairfax. She had run away so many times, and although she had always ment to, Victoria had been purposefully clumsy regarding her journey. For some reason, she had always secretly wanted to be found, wanted to be taken back to the castle, and to Logan. She began to watch Eclipse again, as the mare careened through the yellow fields of goldenrod and wheat. It would be so easy. She could saddle the horse now, and leave Albion behind forever. Although she loved Logan, he still kept her a prisoner within the confines of rules and marble. He was very overprotective, and Victoria had long ago given up on the hope of him allowing her to wander at will. Her smile melted into a concerned frown. If freedom was within reach, if the opportunity was so clear, why did she refuse to take it? What bound her to the castle, and to Logan's outrageous rules? She loved him, but she had loved others before. Elliot, Ben Finn, and Gustavan to name a few. It was not usual for Victoria to treat the men she slept with like rubbish. They were company, life experience, and tools of pleasure, nothing more. She was a woman married to one thing: Her freedom. She had been cruel to her ex's, and she often cheated shamelessly. Her free spirit made men fall for her, and her narcissistic personality doomed them to great heartache. As twisted as it sounded, giving up her freedom for love felt like the worst thing that she had ever done. When she had cheated on Ben with Logan, she had barely given the cold act a second thought, until the soilder proposed. Feeling guilt was new for the princess, and it had driven her between the two men, caught in an unexpected spiral of confusion. When Logan ordered Ben's death later that month, she had hated him. Hated the man whom she had held onto only nights earlier. Victoria looked back towards her late father's mansion. Ben and Emira were no doubt still within, and the princess was relieved that her ex-lover has survived. Ben was a good man, a brave and loyal man. Thinking back to their relationship, Victoria had to wonder why he had chosen to be with her at all. While he was indeed a rogue himself, and a traitor of Albion, Ben still had his honor, and an unbreakable loyalty to the people in his life whom he held dear. Until her king, Victoria had never harbored loyalty to anyone, save herself. She cast her eyes out over the lake again. In all actuality, Logan made her crazy. She had never felt so close to someone before. In the past, she would never have dreamed of giving up on her rogue lifestyle for anything, let alone anyone. But no only had she given up her lifestyle, but Victoria had also enjoyed it. She enjoyed being with Logan everyday, and it warmed her heart whenever he called her Torria, or kissed her lips.

"What is happening to me?" The princess spoke aloud. She looked at the silver bracelets again. The seemed to be glowing with a strange, blue light. Victoria's eyes widened in awe. _What's causing them to glow like this? _Slowly, she raised her hand to examine it closer. A silver wave of light grew within her palm as she did so. Surprised, Victoria quickly lowered her hand, causing the light to subside. _How in Avo's name did that happen?! _Victoria tried to recall what Cammilia had told her, about using her spells. The farm girl had sent her deep into the woods, where Victoria had seen the horrible vision of her brother's assassin._ I raised my hands to protect Logan! _She realized with a smirk. Again, Victoria extended her hands out towards the lake. The same silver light began to bloom within her palm. Victoria watched in awe as the spell grew larger and more potent. As it enlarged however, the princess could feel her body weakening. Sweat began to pour down her brow, and an unseen weight forced down against her body. The strange blue will lines again began to creep across her skin as Victoria struggled to control the spell and remain standing.

"Just...a little...more..."She winced, as the pressure became painful. With all of her focus, the princess thrust her palms outward. She fell to her knees and watched the large ball of silver fly through the air. As it landed in the lake, it rippled into a brilliant circle of sparkles, before diminishing into the blue. Victoria rose to her feet and gasped.

"I did it. I really can use magic!" Victoria cheered. Her celebration was cut short as the bracelets around her wrists gleamed. Again, the princess found herself consumed by a sheer veil of white. Through the silver sheen, Cammilia walked towards her. The princess looked at her guide, surprised. She had never expected to see Cammilia again, although she had wanted to. There was still so many questions unanswered within the confines of her mind.

"Hello Victoria. I trust that you are learning to use your powers?"

"I was trying to anyway." Victoria snapped. Cammilia giggled joyfully.

"You have such a sharp wit dear. But you didn't really think that you were ready to defeat Xaiver yet, did you?"

"No. I've only just begun to understand my powers."

"Exactly. That's why I brought you back here." Cammilia pointed out towards the bustling village. Once again, the peasants of Oakvale were preparing for the Harvest Festival.

"Should I come back after dinner then?" Victoria smirked at her teacher.

"No, that will not be necessary. Your training is more important."

"Why can't I just train out by Bower Lake?"

"Because Xaiver is still looking for you. You must not allow him to find out about your new powers. I'm sorry Victoria, but you must only train in this world, until you are ready to defeat him. So you must promise me that you will not speak of or show your magic to anyone until I grant you permission." Cammilia replied solemnly. The princess nodded reluctantly. She had wanted to show her new powers to Logan.

"Alright. I promise."

"Good. I picked out a new outfit for you. It will be easier to cast if you can move freely." Victoria looked down at what she was wearing and gasped. The princess was donned in her old rogue outfit, her ripped jeans and loose long-sleeved shirt. Even the faded crimson rags remained tied to her jeans, although in truth they had been buried with her beloved father. Victoria touched her hair and smiled as her long fingers felt the velvety material of the last rag, the one that held her hair up in a ponytail.

"My old outfit! Great Avo how I've missed wearing this!"

"I'm glad that you approve of my choice." Cammilia remarked, grinning happily. "Are you ready to begin?" Victoria looked down at the silver bracelets. She was still having doubts as to whether she was truly capable of defeating an evil warlock. But she had to try for Logan, and the sake of their kingdom's future.

"Gotta start somewhere I suppose." The princess remarked cheerfully.

"Before we can start your training, there is one last story that I must tell you." Cammilia began, her soft and carefree voice extremely dark. "It is the story of why Xaiver has been after you and your family." Victoria locked eyes with her teacher. She had always wondered why the warlock had relentlessly pursued her, and chosen her father out of thousands of potential victims for his torturous deeds. The last question on her mind, and by far the one that bothered her the most, was about to be answered.

"I'm listening." Victoria replied solemnly. Cammilia was extremely quiet, before releasing a tired sigh. Then she began.

"When we were children, Xaiver used to be a normal little boy. Victor and he were even best friends. We all were. Xaiver's father was a wise healer, a will user like yourself. Tragically, Oakvale was a very superstitious village, and he was burned at the stake for witchcraft. Xaiver watched his father die. On that day, something changed within him. I could never be certain just what it was, but I always felt that a sinister darkness was consuming him. He became very solitary, rarely leaving his small cottage at the outskirts of town."

"Sounds like a freak to me." Victoria mused.

"This is serious Victoria. Please treat it as such." Cammilia reprimanded before continuing her tale. "Despite the fact that his father had been executed for using magic, Xaiver became obsessed with will. However, instead of focusing on his father's powers, he began to research the darker sides of alchemy. He would capture woodland creatures to practice with, using his newly honed skills to torture and slaughter them. Your father once caught him with a young doe stuffed inside an iron maiden." Victoria gulped down her dinner at the gruesome thought. "Xaiver has been practicing his dark rituals for centuries in preparation for his unborn rival. Reaver's offspring."

"But why? Why does he want to kill me off? What does that demented beast have against my family?"

"Plenty. But one thing in particular does spring to mind." Cammilia replied.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"The prophecy. Once his first spells were mastered, Xaiver took a break from alchemy and turned his attention back to his tomes. It was around this time that he learned the art of necromancy, and from what remained of his soul, he created the Shadow Court. Or rather, resurrected the three shadow demons to do his bidding. On the night they came under his possession, the leader, a beast known as Taraquin, informed Xaiver of the future."

"What did he see in the future?" Victoria inquired.

"Taraquin foresaw a powerful heroine, born to Reaver, who would spell the end of Xaiver's power, and of himself. Desperate to stop the prophecy from coming to light, Xaiver tricked your father into sacrificing Oakvale, in order to tear Reaver's life asunder, and wipe his seed from existence. He succeeded in both. Reaver lost everything he cared about that day, along with himself. For a long time, your father did everything he could to keep from having a family again."

"I don't understand something. I understand that Xaiver wanted revenge against Oakvale, and that he wanted to kill off Opal because she was a potential threat. But why did he kill you?" Cammilia closed her eyes.

"I have never uttered these words to another soul; living or dead. The night that Xaiver put his sinister plan into motion, I was extremely happy. It was our harvest festival and I could not have been more honored to be married to your father Victoria. For it was that very day, that I discovered my second pregnancy..." Cammilia clasped her abdomen, forever to remember the child she had lost. "That was why he chose to impail me. Reaver did not know at the time, but it was very significant for Xaiver. A sign that he had not only ended my life, but also that of my unborn child." Victoria felt the hairs on the back of her neck freeze. This was the man she now stood against. A demonic and gristly monster who delighted in cruel and vicious murders. Cammilia struggled to retain her tears from her student, as she summed up her story. "You and Emira. You are the last daughters of Reaver. However, Emira is safe from the threat. Xaiver's powers have become even more formidable, and he already knows that it is you, not you're step-sister, that will bring his doom. That is why he lurks inside of Castle Fairfax." Victoria glared at Cammilia.

"Xaiver is inside the castle? That's impossible, I would have seen him!"

"You already have, and some part of you has already recognized him." Once again, the world began to fade around the princess. Victoria cried loudly for her mentor, but as the sound left her lips, it was heard by another.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Victoria, are you alright?" Victoria's eyes fluttered open, as the hazy form of a young woman came into view. At first, the princess didn't recognize her, but as her eyes began to focus, Victoria's mind recalled the face. Emira. Even though Cammilia had told her that Emira was indeed Reaver's daughter, it was still no consolation to the fact that she was living in his manor. No one belonged inside that place now, least of all her. Victoria didn't know what it was that set her off about Emira. Whether it was the initial remark about the princess becoming posh, or the fact that her old ex now loved her, all she knew was that she despised Emira. In all actuality, the latter seemed the most ridiculous. Like her father before her, Victoria moved on from lovers quickly, and if they in turn did the same, she couldn't care less. It was the principle of the matter. He had forgotten her quickly, but it was the young woman's pride that had been hurt, not her heart. She looked up at the woman who was squatting down beside her. She had blue eyes and small freckles that decorated her nose and surrounding face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's it to you?" Victoria snapped, getting to her feet. She was no longer wearing her old outfit, and her hair was once again sprawled freely across her back, falling in long honey blonde waves down her dress. Victoria shook her head, the entire visit from Cammilia seemed like a dream. Emira stood up as well and flipped some of her ginger hair from her cheek.

"I was just asking. No need to be so rude." Victoria stood up and spat a wad of phlegm into Bower Lake. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her gown, she leered at Emira.

"Listen. I don't know you, and I don't like you. You may be my half-sister, but that doesn't meant that I want to be around you. Now scram!" Emira stepped back, not expecting Victoria's reaction. She had guessed that the princess would be less than happy to see her, but not this.

"Fine. I'll just be going then." She turned, her carefully braided bun bouncing a little as she did so. Victoria watched her head back into the lake. It still upset her that Ben and Emira were loitering in her father's manor. Even if Emira was Reaver's daughter, it still infuriated her.

"Hold it!" Victoria commanded. Her brothers kingly confidence had rubbed off on her, and strong authority filled her voice. Emira looked at her, as if she had been expecting the interruption.

"Yes? What is it your majesty?" Emira asked, being neither sarcastic nor flattering the princess.

"How long are you and Ben planning on living here?"

"As long as we want to." Victoria fumed. It was only on a very rare occasion that the young woman met someone as vivacious and liberal as she was. Even though she hated being a princess, she could not allow Emira to talk to her that way. It was a matter of personal honor: Victoria did not like to be made a fool of. _She shouldn't be this careless anyway. I am the only one who knows that they are hiding here, ergo, that bitch is at my mercy._ As she thought the delicate situation over in her mind, a small chuckle escaped her lips. Emira crooked an eyebrow in the princesses direction. Laughter was not the reaction that she had been expecting.

"What?"

"It surprises me that Ben would be so careless about things. My brother wants him dead, and staying in Albion is a very foolish maneuver."

"Victoria, Ben has his reasons for staying."

"Oh? And what reasons would those be?" The princess pressed her. The fiery embers that had once filled her father's eyes with luster and dark mischief now filled her own. Emira glared at Victoria. She did not like what she was seeing in the princesses eyes.

"None of your business." Emira finally snapped, unafraid of the consequences. She was getting tired of the conversation, and thought it best to end her chat with Victoria quickly. She had heard of the princesses nasty temper, and from the way that Victoria was interrogating her, Emira figured that she wanted to rile her into a fight. As she started into the lake again, Victoria cleared her throat.

"Oh really? Perhaps you are forgetting that I am the princess of Albion. I have direct links to the very man who wants him wiped from existence." Emira whirled around, locking her eyes dangerously with Victoria's. The young woman continued to grin at her foe, clearly enjoying the torment that she was causing.

"Is that a threat?" Emira's voice was strained and cold as she took a step towards Victoria.

"It's not a threat," Victoria greeted the confrontation, "it's a promise. If you and Ben haven't vacated my father's manor by sunrise, I shall be forced to take drastic measures."

"You mean by telling your brother that Ben is still alive?" Emira silently readied her pistol, in case the princess tried anything nasty. She was having a great urge to shoot her. The love that she felt for her beau, and the extent of Victoria's threats were making it extremely difficult for Emira to keep her finger off of the trigger. Victoria continued to glare at her.

"No. If you two haven't split come morning, I will kill you both myself." The evil in her voice frightened Victoria. While she wasn't the pure, benevolent heroine that her mother had been, she wasn't a vile and corrupted one like her father either. Or was she? Emira bravely advanced on the princess. Even through she wasn't certain, Victoria appeared to be unarmed, and that was enough for her.

"Listen. I know that you and Ben had a falling out, and I know that your brother tried to kill him. But none of those things were Ben's fault Victoria: They were yours." The princesses eyes widened at the accusation. She knew that it was true. She had been the one to ruin the relationship, and although it had initially filled her with regret, the fact that Ben was in the arms of another mattered not to her now. Nor did the fact that Logan had attempted to kill him. Victoria still recalled the bloody battle that the two brave men had waged over her. Logan still had a scar on his thigh from where Ben had rammed his dagger. She remembered how Logan had accused Ben of regicide, a cheap shot to win the battle and gain his revenge against the rogue. Yet these things bothered Victoria very little. Although she helped the occasional villager and destroyed the occasional threat, these feats were mainly to further her own glory. She had always held herself above all others, especially when it came to relationships. It was like her father had once said:

"Love and relationships are grossly overrated, dear girl. You may think that your lover holds significance, but such notions are rarely valid."

A cold chill found her spine. He had uttered those words to his daughter on her 21st birthday. Reaver and his bride Connie had come to Castle Fairfax for the celebrations, hosted by Logan. Victoria had still been dating Ben at the time, and the proud industrialist had never approved of it. It had later crossed her mind that her father was being extremely hypocritical, as he had found love with Connie, even to the extent of having three children with the woman. To Victoria's knowledge, he had loved her mother with all that remained of his blackened heart. So why had he given her such bad advise? Victoria closed her eyes, still grinning. _Because he's Reaver, that's why, and he hated Ben's guts. _She looked back towards Emira. It was yet another reason the couple should leave.

"Do you really think that matters to me? In case you haven't heard, I'm the daughter of one of the most selfish and cruel men to ever live." Victoria retorted, shamelessly. Emira released her grip on the pistol, which was still hidden beneath the flaps of her highwayman coat. She looked at Victoria, and her eyes filled with pity.

"So am I princess, yet you do not see me committing such crimes of the heart now do you?" Her words caught Victoria off guard. They pierced her heart with a sharp blade of realization. Even Reaver had learned in time that love had value. Connie was proof of it. He had also loved before, or else Emira wouldn't be standing there, not to mention Cammilia. Victoria looked down at her red leather boots. For the first time in her pampered life, the princess was feeling ashamed of herself.

Logan rose from his bed to find Daisy sleeping beside him. But his lovely queen was missing again. The king squeezed his eyes shut, his head was beginning to throb again.

"Victoria. Such are the lack of manners which I have come to expect from you." Daisy stirred as he stood and began to dress. Logan was getting tired of his sister's constant elopement. He was getting older, and with the war in Samarkand still a major threat, he had no time for her antics. As he threw on his robe and made his way through his study to summon the guards, his dark brown eyes chanced upon a freshly written letter. Intrigued, the king sat down for a moment to read it:

_Dearest Logan._

_I am sorry to worry you so much, but I have gone off to Millfields to train._

_I should be back later this afternoon._

_I left Daisy with you for company, hope that you're not angry or worried._

_Love, Victoria._

Logan couldn't help but smile.

"She actually told me where she was going..." He mused. Such an unorthidox action from his darling had to be rewarded. "Maybe she'll be alright on her own for a few hours."

The members of the royal court sat along a large oak table. There were twelve of them in all, waiting patiently for the thirteenth to make his debut. The twelve turned their heads in unison as the large double doors of the meeting room creaked open. Steven, Duke of Albion entered, bowing respectfully to the other members of the court.

"Apologies men. A rather pressing matter required my utmost attention." He explained.

"It's fine Steven. Shall we begin?" Asked the older fat man on the duke's left. Steven walked across the room, and took his seat at the end of the table. His amber eyes shone brilliantly as he examined each of the twelve men. They had been working for years to overthrow Logan. Dreams of a democracy, bringing Albion back to the days without monarchs and rulers, and personal ills that the men had with the king had caused them to turn traitor. But none would have dared plan such a devious scam, such as the war on Samarkand, nor had the courage to plot openly about their king from his own meeting room. Until Steven had come along to replace Reaver as Logan's new head advisor, and Duke of Albion. It was Steven who had spread the rumor of King Logan engaging war with the desert nation, in order to gain access to the local mines, rich in valuable gems. The populous had recoiled from the selfish act, and many had turned. Only the upper class nobles, eager to gain some of the profits, remained by Logan's side. The duke had informed his king of a completely different story, however. Steven had told Logan that the Samarkandinans were planning on conquering Albion for themselves. Thus the brave king had retaliated, sending hordes of troops into the far off land. This time, his relationship with Victoria, and the Horror Blade's seige on the castle during the last war kept him at home.

"Very good. Now, I have called you all here today for a special announcement. While our plan to overthrow King Logan thus far has been a success, we are still not gaining the support we need from the upper-class."

"The war on Samarkand was a brilliant idea by the way, many lower class citizens hate the king for his so-called 'jewel war'. But I still don't understand why none of the troops have returned to dub it a fake." Piped up the man two chairs down from the right of the duke.

"Because I have some of my allies there as well. Bloodthirsty beasts with the sole intent of salvaging every Albion solider who enters that damned desert. There shall be no survivors to make it back. As you already know, this new war, and the rumors since spread about the king's desire to draft every able-bodied member of the lower classes, has made him extremely unpopular. Thank you for such convincing stories, Cornwall."

"My pleasure, your grace." The thin general smirked. Steven accepted the compliment, although he was very far from graceful.

"Gentleman, this the perfect time to put my plan into motion. But I shall need your assistance." The members of the court leaned in, eager to hear the plot.

"What can we do to help you Steven?"

"His majesty informed me the other day, about a disturbing matter pertaining to the princess. It would seem that she has gone insane. She believes that she can use magic." Instantly, the room flooded with laughter.

"Magic?! No one can use magic anymore! The young thing's absolutely mad!" Exclaimed one.

"I've always thought that there was something off about the princess..." Commented another. The duke stared down each of the twelve as they continued to jeer. Steven's amber eyes were accompanied by an air of dread, and the chortles of the men quickly fell silent.

"As I was saying...Princess Victoria, has gone insane. She is now a danger to the kingdom, and must be locked away where she cannot bother or harm anyone. I suggest that the princess be sent to Ravenscar Keep immediately." The laughter of the men was replaced by shocked gasps.

"But your grace, with all due respect, King Logan himself must be the one to utter that decree. She is his sister after all."

"True Master Wexly, but I have a feeling that the king shall present little issue in the matter. For he himself shall be joining her soon after."

"Your grace?" Steven rose his hand to silence the impending question. The duke knew what was going on between Logan and Victoria. He had known for a very long time. Steven also knew that once the accusations regarding his secret queen surfaced among the general public, the great king would have only two options remaining: Keep silent, and allow Victoria to be taken to the keep, or admit to the biggest affair in Albion history. The cunning duke knew exactly which choice it would be. _Logan is weak, guided by his foolish emotions and petty morals. Just like his father once was... He could never stand to see his beloved taken to that accursed place, and when he objects, I shall press him into admitting his love for her..._ Steven smirked. Such a confession would cause a massive upheaval, stripping Logan of his title and authority. Once the king was helpless, nothing would stand between the duke and his malevolent throne.


	13. Chapter 13

Victoria hurried away from Emira and grabbed at Eclipse's reins. The mare whinnied, surprised by the harsh tug. As the princess saddled the horse, Emira approached her.

"Victoria, I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted you to think about how cruel you've been." She looked up at her half-sister pleadingly. She sat atop the black mare, her brown eyes filled with as much solemn pride as their late father's. Even so, Emira could tell that Victoria had been deeply upset by her words. "Look, it doesn't have to be this way. We barely know each other, what reason is there to fight?" Finally, Victoria tore her gaze from Bower Lake. She leered down at Emira, who earnestly awaited her next words.

"You're right Emira." The young woman's blue eyes sparkled. Perhaps the two could get along after all! But her hopes were quickly smashed by the princesses next words. "We barely know each other. I make a point of not mingling with strangers." Before Emira could respond, Victoria snapped Eclipse's reins and the horse bolted away. As Emira watched the mare and her rider vanish into Bowerstone, she felt a pair of warm hands cup over her shoulders. Her blue eyes looked up to see Ben, his cheerful smile a refreshing sight.

"You always have to play the peacemaker don't you Emira?"

"I just wanted her to see it my way. There is no reason for us to be enemies."

"Victoria never needed a reason to hate anyone, she does what she wants to. You should have seen the way she treated her brother." The rogue explained. "Now she sleeps in the same bed as him." Emira continued to survey the tiny black speck in the distance.

"She's very confused. Who wouldn't be? Her entire life has been a tangled mess of lies and deceit. She never even knew Reaver, until just a year before he passed. That would make anyone cold and bitter Ben." Ben took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. Without warning, he pulled Emira close to him, causing her to blush.

"You really want to help her don't you?"

"I do, but I'm not sure how. If she won't even talk to me without spewing threats..." Ben kissed the nape of her exposed neck, and gently clutched his beloved's cheek. The handsome rogue gingerly turned her head to face him. Blue eyes of chilly ice embraced those of hazel flames.

"Go talk to her."

"What?!"

"Listen Emira, Victoria had a friend a while ago. I only met her once, but she's the exact opposite of the princess. If anyone can perswade Victoria to listen to reason, its her."

"Where does she live?"

"As fate would have it, right here in Millfields. Her name is Andrea Sealoski. Last I heard, she got married and had a daughter not too long ago." Emira thought about the situation. She needed to tell her sister the truth. About her, about Reaver, and about everything else that her brother kept hidden. While Victoria's kin had kept so many secrets, there was one family member who wanted to shed light. Her.

"If it will help me reach Victoria, I want you to take me to her Ben."

_RAP RAP! _Ben pounded lightly atop the heavy oak door. He was dressed in peasant attire, and a long cape with a hood concealed his face from the numerous town guards. Emira stood with him, waiting for a response from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" A man's voice called out.

"Let me handle this." Ben winked at his lady, "Um, is Mrs. Sealoski home?"

"That depends. Who awe you?"

"My name is Ben Finn, we met almost a decade ago, when I was dating her friend, Victoria Remswood." There was brief silence, and then the couple heard muffled speech being exchanged from the inside of the home. The door abruptly swung open. Andrea greeted the two, a huge grin on her face.

"Ah Ben! I haven't seen you in forever!" The two old friends hugged.

"Good to see you too mum." Andrea stepped forward and held out her hand for Emira.

"You must be the new girl! I'm Andrea, what's your name?"

"Emira. Nice to meet you Mrs-"

"-Hatch. I'm Andrea Hatch now." The black-haired woman replied proudly. Emira stared at her.

"B-Barry? But daddy said that he.."

"Died? Naw, I was bwutally attacked, but I made it." The man from inside stepped forward. Barry had aged well, and only a few wrinkles lined the outside of his eyes. His red hair was still just as unkempt as Emira had remembered. Her father's old butler smiled as he embraced her. "How awe you Lady Emiwa? Last time I saw you, you couldn't even walk yet."

"I'm good Barry." Emira smiled. She looked at Barry and Andrea, before playfully nudging her beau. " You didn't tell me that her husband was Barry!"

"I wasn't aware of it either dearest."

"Oh, where are my manners? Please, do come in!" Andrea stood back so Ben and Emira could enter the home.

"Would you like some tea or beer?" Andrea asked the couple.

"Some tea would be lovely thanks." Emira replied.

"A beer for me please." Ben added. Andrea nodded and walked into the kitchen. Barry sat down next to Ben, slapping him across the back.

"Wuv at fwirst sight eh? You two used to pway all the time, always saying that you would get mawwied one day." The butler winked at Emira, causing her to blush.

"Some things are just meant to be." Ben replied, smiling at Andrea as the lady of the house returned from the kitchen with the beverages. She handed the beer to Ben and a hot cup of herbal tea to Emira. Taking her seat next to her husband, Andrea smoothed her yellow sundress over her legs.

"So, Barry? How did you and Andrea meet?"

"Oh? Awond the time that Victowia meet Mastah Weavah, I got attacked by a membah of Weavah's secwet society. But, I am a bawlvaween myself, so I suvived."

"I see. If you're a balverine, how can Andrea be safe around you? Let alone us." The rogue pulled Emira close to him, protectively.

"Ben, its alright. Barry is harmless."

"Harmless?! Emira, he's a monster!"

"Balverines get a worse reputation than they deserve. Not all of them are mindless killers. Some are intelligent enough to remain in their human mindsets, even when turned." Emira explained. Ben crooked an eyebrow at her explanation.

"How do you know so much about balverines?"

"Well, for one thing, I've met quite a few. Barry and-" Emira stopped suddenly as her throat closed. A painful jolt pounded into her chest. She fought to hide her tears, and continued. " and my father..."

"What?! Reaver was a balverine?" Barry and Emira both nodded. Ben shook his head in disbelief. "What couldn't that man do?" He took a long chug of his beer.

"I undastand why you would have weason to be afwaid Ben. But Emiwa speaks the twuth. I am hawmless."

"Yeah, more often than not it was Reaver who had to save you." Emira joked. Barry shot her an annoyed glare.

"As twue as that may be...that night, it wasn't Mastah Weavah who saved me. It was Andweah." The butler tightly clasped his bride's hand.

"Do tell Andrea." Emira encouraged.

"Well, I saw Victoria run after her dog towards Reaver's manor. I hadn't expected to see her back in Millfields so soon after her last runaway attempt."

"That would be my intervention." Ben chuckled, raising his hand.

"Well, I tried to call out for her but she was running too fast I followed behind her instead. But by the time I reached the manor, she was already inside. I hung back for a while in the bushes. I didn't want to go in. I was afraid of Reaver." Andrea explained.

"And for good reason." Ben huffed.

"It got late and I was thinking about heading for home, when these strange people came to the door. That's when Barry answered. He looked so adorable, in his little butler suit." Barry blushed at the compliment.

"Ok, but how did you end up saving him?" Ben butted in.

"I let the guests in. They were membahs of Weavah's secwet society. A society of bawlvaweens."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again Emira. Your old man was mad."

"I know, I know." Emira smiled gently. "That's what I loved about him. He was so quirky."

"Anyway, I heard a loud ruckus from within the manor, only moments after the strangers had entered. I heard Barry scream. I was so afraid, I've always been a bit of a coward. I can't explain why it happened, or why I felt how I did, but I got this sudden drive to do something. I burst into the manor, and found Barry lying in a pool of blood. He was gasping..." Andrea began to sob, and her voice trembled. Barry consoled her, and finished the tale.

"I was almost dead, but Andweah gave me a dwink fwom her potion phile. As my contiousness weturwned, I saw her face: It was the face of an angel. We eloped that eve, and we've been togethah evah since."

"Touching." Ben smiled. As he finished his beer, a young blonde girl ran into the room. Her long pigtails bobbed as she jumped up and down in a desperate attempt to grab her parent's attention.

"Mommy, daddy! I fixed my teddy bear, will you come and play with me now?"

"In a little while Armaita, we have company." Andrea smiled at her youth before whispering to Emira and Ben, "She's learing how to sew, been fixing everything lately."

"Hey, like me!" Emira stood from her seat and knelt before Armaitia. "My Ben here is teaching me." The little girl laughed.

"Do you have any broken dollies? Maybe we could fix them together." Emira laughed.

"Tell you what, I have some clothing that needs mended. Maybe I'll bring it by sometime." She looked up at Barry and Andrea. "If it would be alright with your parents."

"Oh yes! It would be good for Armaita to have an older teacher." The little girl gave an excited squeal and hugged Emira tightly.

"Yay! I have a pretty big girl for a friend!"

"That's wright Awmaita, you do! Hey, why don't you go and fix that wipped sheet in the bedwoom?" Barry encouraged.

"Ok papa!" The child rushed off, leaving the two couples alone again. Ben cleared his throat.

"Andrea, I think that it's time to explain why we're here. Emira here is Victoria's half-sister.

"Yes, I gathered that from how she and Barry were talking. Is Victoria alright? I haven't heard from her since she and you broke up."

"She's fine Andrea, belive me." Ben grunted.

"What?" Andrea inquired. Ben looked out the nearby window.

"Victoria cheated on Ben here...with Logan." Emira piped up.

"Well, I can't say that I'm too shocked. No offence Ben, but Torri has always secretly fancied her brother."

"Andrea, I met Victoria earlier this month. She's hated me from the start, I think she resents the fact that I'm her sister, as odd as that sounds.

"Torri has had enough secrets kept from her, I can see why. Not that it's your fault of course.

"I know, but I was hoping to form a bond with her. She needs someone in her family to be honest with her for once, and I want that someone to be me."

"I understand. What can I do to help?"

"We were kinda hoping that you could escort Emira to the castle. You and Victoria could visit, and if you take Emira along, then she could try to talk to her about things." Ben summed up the plan.

"If you think that your truthful words can help Torri, then I'm all for it. My poor friend has suffered enough."

"Smashing! I'll let you and Emira work out the details."


	14. Chapter 14

Logan was in the war room when Victoria came bursting through the door. The king jumped, and went for his blade. His tension died when he caught sight of the princess.

"Victoria, you're back, I missed you dear."

"Logan? How come you're not mad at me for running off?" Logan smiled sadly at his queen.

"Torria, I have been a fool of a man. You're a grown woman, and furthermore, a hero. I had no reason to be so overprotective of you. I'm sorry." At first, Victoria had to examine his face, thinking that he was indeed joking. But as she caught glimpse of the solemn and apologetic look in his eyes, the princess could tell that he was sincere.

"Logan, I don't know what to say..."

"Hello would be a good place to start."

"Oh yes, sorry. How are you today Logan?"

"I'm well. I was just checking our strategies for the war. I keep sending men there, but they never return. I haven't even received any messages yet." Logan stared at his little sister. He did not want to say his next sentence. More than ever, the king wished that he were nothing more than a poor pauper, capable of living out his life with her alone and undisturbed by responsibility or duty. He squeezed his eyes shut, and began to speak. "I'm leaving for Samarkand. I need to find out what has become of my men. It is the noble thing to do." Victoria's eyes widened in horror.

"Logan, take me with you." When the king turned away from her, fear turned to desperation. "Logan, you can't leave me! LOGAN!"

"Torria! I must do this! Do you really think that I want to go? Do you really think that I want to leave my queen's side?! Those men have made a vow, and served me with their very lives. They could still be out there, in need of my aid. I cannot abandon them. I have abandoned Albion nearly all of my reign, but since I have loved you, I have been trying to redeem myself. I have to go Victoria." The siblings stared at each other, as silence engulfed the room. From the other side, the door once again swung open.

"Princess Victoria!" It was a young solider.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor. Andrea Hatch." Victoria's heart soared, despite the gloomy news of Logan leaving for Samarkand. Andrea, her best friend. She hadn't seen her in years!

"Is she here now?"

"Yes majesty, downstairs."

"I'll be right there!" The princess exclaimed. The solider bowed and exited the war room. Logan looked again at Victoria.

"Sister, I don't leave until next Friday. Let's have one last picnic before then."

"Alright." Victoria replied nonchalantly. The king gently grabbed her wrists.

"My beloved Torria, please forgive me."

"Logan, I understand." She lied. "Just be careful." Logan smiled.

"I will."

Victoria ran downstairs to find Andrea and Emira waiting for her. The princess hugged her friend.

"Andrea! How have you been?"

"Busy. I have a little one now." The two friends laughed happily, until Victoria noticed Emira.

"What the hell is she doing here?!"

"Victoria, please hear me out. I just want to talk."

"Andrea, don't tell me that she's with you." Victoria stared at her old maidservant.

"She is, and I really think that you should listen to what she has to say Torri." Victoria looked back at Emira.

"Fine, since you're brave enough to come speak to me at the castle, given your huge secret, I suppose that I can make time for you."

"Works for me." Emira smiled.

"Look, don't get too comfortable. You and I are not friends, and we're not sisters either. At least not if I have anything to say about it..."

The three girls walked into the royal stable, and Victoria once again saddled her favorite, Eclipse.

"There are plenty of horses to choose from, so be my guest." The princess motioned towards the other stalls. Emira shook her head.

"It's ok. I brought my own. His name's Coal."

"Coal. Let me guess: He's a black stallion?" Victoria smirked.

"No, he's grey actually, but nice try." Emira replied. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"I was being sarcastic..."

"When aren't you?" Andrea snickered.

"Shut up."

"Look, don't be so mean! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Maybe I was busy!"

"I'll bet!"

"Umm...I'll meet you guys outside of the castle gates." Emira backed away from the impending quarrel. Victoria stared at Andrea when she was sure that the young woman was out of earshot.

"Why did you have to bring her?"

"Because she wants to give you answers, she wants to be your sister. You could at least give her a chance Torri!"

"Andrea, she's loitering in my father's manor."

"He was her father too, is it really such a crime for Reaver's own daughter to be living in his home?"

"You wouldn't understand..." Andrea walked over to her friend.

"I missed you Victoria, aren't you happy at all to see me?" Victoria smiled.

"I am happy Andrea, I'm just going through a lot right now."

"Like what?"

"Logan is leaving Albion for Samarkand, and he said that I can't come with him."

"Really?! Oh Torri, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I know that he has to go. I just don't want him to."

"And why would you? You love him." Victoria sighed, her light brown eyes staring at nothing.

"Yeah. I really do."

The three headed off towards Bower Lake, Emira and Andrea shared Coal, with Victoria and Eclipse bringing up the rear. The water was calm and clear as the girls dismounted and tied their horses. Coal sniffed Eclipse and nuzzled her softly. The mare nickered back playfully.

"It's Ben's horse by the way. He never was very original with animal names. He used to say that he could never get a pet, because the poor thing would end up being embarrassed by its name." Emira mused.

"Yeah, I think he mentioned something like that to me once before too." Victoria added, thinking of her own dog, who had an equally generic name: Daisy. "So Emira, what did you want to talk to me about?" Emira sat down by the lake, and brushed some of her ginger hair from her eyes.

"I want you to know the truth about Reaver and I. I understand that you have many questions about why he left you alone for so long. You may hate me, you may even try to kill me, but if you will at least listen I have the answers you seek."

"Alright, let me hear them." Emira took a deep breath. She knew that Victoria wanted to hear the truth, but she also knew that the truth would cause her great pain. _Victoria needs to know. If father was still alive, he would have told her by now. He loved her. _

"Victoria, after your mother died, Reaver became very depressed. He kept to himself, and grew very wicked and cold towards the outside world. Until he met up with my mother again. She was an old maid of his, back when she was a girl." Victoria listened intently, not liking what she was being told. What was Emira suggesting?

"I don't understand why he wouldn't come back, Reaver slept with all sorts of women, and yet he always had time to visit me."

"He married my mother, and had a child with her. Me. Reaver abandoned you and Logan, for my mother and I." The princess sat upright, and drew her cutlass. Viciously, she pointed it at Emira.

"That's not the truth! He would never...he could never..." She began to panic. Her beloved father had left her during the most vulnerable time in her life, burdened Logan with the title of King of Albion, all for the young woman who sat before her now, and her mother.

"Victoria, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, but you deserve to hear the truth!"

"Damn you! You took my father away from me!" Emira jumped up as the princesses blade swung out inches away from her. She pulled her own sword out, defensively. Andrea stepped back, alarmed.

"Tell me what it was like, having Reaver with you every day, every Christmas, every birthday. Tell me how much better your childhood was than mine!"

"Victoria, you don't understand! Reaver..." A second swing from the princesses blade caused Emira to stop short, as she brought up her own blade to block. Victoria's eyes gleamed with rage, and her blue will lines burned across her flesh as she pressed her cutlass down harder against her sister's.

"Tell me!" She roared. Emira winced, before pushing back with equal strength. Victoria was surprised by this. Even Logan's elite soilders were no match for her in terms of swordplay or strength.

"Hear me out Victoria! Reaver abandoned me too!" The blades made a loud zing as they sliced away from one another, and silver shards of metal danced in their wake.

"What?!"

"Yes. He left my mother and I when I was young. He wanted to be with her forever, I truthfully belive that. He had lost all hope of finding love, since Connie's death, and he thought that he had found it in Sophita. But she could see that he had changed, the void of your mother had left him desolate and forever lost. My mother could sence the evil inside of his soul. She told him, and he left. I saw him on occasion for a while, until one night he returned to us. He said that he had found 'his Connie', and that he needed to save his family. He told me of another daughter, of you Victoria. He said that he needed to see you." As Emira finished her sentence, tears welled up in her blue eyes. She wasn't the only one. Victoria rushed forward and hugged her.

"Sister, lets not fight anymore." Victoria offered.

"Agreed." The princess sat down next to Emira and Andrea soon joined them. The three friends watched the sun set behind the mountains.

Victoria rode Eclipse back into the royal stable. She felt her heart jump when she saw Steven waiting for her. He took the reins of the mare, allowing Victoria to dismount.

"Welcome home your majesty." He greeted. Eclipse reared at his voice, stark terror in the young mare's dark brown eyes. Steven stared at her, and the horse froze. Turning his eyes back to the princess, he gave her a dark smile.

"Lord Steven? What are you doing here?"

"I had nothing better to do at the moment, so I decided to get some fresh air."

"The royal stables seems hardly the place to get fresh air." Victoria remarked, scrunching up her nose.

"Well, to each his own child. I used to live on a farm, and these smells though foul are very familiar to me."

"You lived on a farm? Logan never mentioned that."

"He does not know. I tend to be a somewhat private individual majesty."

"I see." Victoria dusted some of the dirt off of her dress, causing her silver bracelets to jingle as she did so. Steven stared at them, and his smile melted.

"Where did you get those?" He asked firmly.

"Oh these? Logan bought them for me..." The princess lied. Steven grinned again, causing Victoria to relax. But her contentment was cut short as the duke grabbed her throat. Victoria gasped as Steven lifted her off her feet and pressed her body firmly against the stable wall. Her eyes grew hazy as his grip tightened, making breathing difficult. Through her fading vision, the young woman gazed into the duke's face. His smile was gone, and in its place was a very disturbing snarl.

"You would dare lie to me Victoria?! Have you truly forgotten me?"

"I've only met you five years ago...Steven..." She replied. Steven loosened his grasp, allowing Victoria a much-needed breath. However, he did not let her go entirely. As he held her against the wall, a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Oh that's right. I have forgotten how gullible your family is. How easily they trust, and how easily they let their guard down." Victoria watched in horror as Steven's amber eyes blazed a fiery red. She could hear his voice echoing all around her. "Do you see me now? I never left Victoria. I was always there, waiting."

"Xaiver..." Her eyes narrowed. This was the man who had torn the Remswood's lives apart. So many secrets. So much pain, fear, and desperation. All because of the sadistic warlock who now stood before her.

"You know your purpose now don't you dear? That farm girl told you about my plan, and about your father didn't she? But she hasn't told you the most important detail."

"What would that be?" Xaiver smirked.

"You shall soon find out." The warlock's nails dug into the back of Victoria's neck, causing her to cry out. "This is exactly the way your father looked, the day that he learned the truth."

"The truth? And what truth would that be?" Xaiver pulled her closer, and traced her right cheek with his fiery tongue. Once again, the princess exclaimed in pain. The warlock dropped her, allowing Victoria to examine the wound. Her fingers traced the mark he had left. A small curved scar now donned her face.

"Why don't you just kill me here? Cammilia said that was what you wanted."

"I will kill you, but I shall do so in my true form."

"True form?"

"Yes. Besides, ending you would be far too easy now. You're still embarrassingly weak as a will user."

"Wouldn't that just make things easier for you then?" Victoria reasoned sarcastically.

"The time is not yet ripe, you still have use to me. I shall kill you when that is no longer the case."

"I'll tell Logan that your here, and stop whatever twisted plans you may have you beast!" The warlock began to laugh.

"Is that so child? But how can you report me...if I am not visible?" Xaiver closed his eyes, still laughing at her. When he reopened them, his face had reverted back to that of Steven.

"Logan believes me, he loves me! I already told him that you were coming back to Albion."

"The old king is no threat to me. Say such things and it will be you who shall pay the ultimate price."

"I don't understand."

"You will." The duke turned and exited the stable, leaving the princess in a trembling mass at his feet.


	15. Chapter 15

She burst through the door to the bedroom, where Logan was packing for his sojourn to Aurora. The king turned around when he heard the door slam.

"Ah Victoria! You're back from your trip!" Logan's body froze as his little sister embraced him with more fear and need than she had as a child. The princess squeezed the velvet of his jergin tightly, her tears gushing through the thick fabric and onto his warm chest. Logan became instantly alarmed by his darlings sudden signs of distress, and his worry only intensified as Victoria began to tremble. "Torria! What has happened to you?!" He demanded, caressing her cheek. Logan's large hand pulled back at the extreme heat her face was emitting.

"Logan..." She started. Her voice was barely over a whisper as it left her paling lips.

"You're sick Victoria, you're face feels as if it's on fire!"

"It does?"

"Of course it does, don't you feel it?!" The king raised his voice. Once again, he cupped his sister's cheek between his thumb and index fingers. As he brought her sweltering face from his chest, Logan gasped. A thin black mark now decorated his princesses cheek. It was very intricate, the pattern of an arrow intertwined with ivy and thorns. The detail was so perfect, that at first Logan thought it merely a tattoo. But the heat and charred look resembled no tattoo he had ever seen. Logan's pupils dilated when he realized what it really was. It was no tattoo: It was a brand. The king's eyes narrowed, and his breathing quickened. Someone had dared to burn his baby sister, and they would pay dearly for her pain. "Victoria, who did this to you?!"

"Xaiver. He is here in the castle..." Victoria struggled to continue. Moments earlier, she had felt fine. Pumped full of adrenaline and anger over seeing the dreaded fiend. But now, it was a struggle for her to even remain standing. Logan pulled her closer as her eyes began to glaze over.

"Xaiver is here?! Victoria, where did you meet him?"

"In...the stable...Steven was there...Steven...is..." The princess let out an exasperated sigh, before falling limp into Logan's arms. The king shook his sibling, frantically.

"Victoria! Steven is what? Where is Xaiver?! Victoria!" Logan begged for her to continue, but the pale lips of his princess had fallen silent. He lifted her dragging legs from the floor and carried his sister to the bed. Daisy lifted her head when the wolfdog noticed her mistress. She leapt up beside Victoria and sniffed her as Logan joined the two on the bed. Anxiously, Logan pressed his ear to Victoria's chest, eager to see if she was still breathing. His heart pounded as the sound of silence penetrated his eardrums. _No you don't sister, not on my watch! _Logan pressed his mouth to hers, letting his breath find her thirsty lungs. He slammed his palms down upon her still chest. The princess remained motionless. Logan's dark brown eyes shimmered with tears as he again tried to fill his beloved with life. Daisy watched intently as the king repeated the gesture without cease. The tears were leaving his proud eyes now, for the first time in years. But Logan didn't feel them. His senses were elsewhere. He was lost in a primal struggle to save his sister's life, and nothing could disrupt him from his duty to her. _No, Victoria. Please. You mustn't leave me! _He thought as his mouth once more found hers. Daisy yipped, startling Logan from his resuscitation. He glanced at the dog, long enough to see her tail thumping against a small clock that Logan kept on his side of the bed.

"No..." He spoke, his voice raspy, and as helpless as an innocent child. It had been five minutes. He looked back down at Victoria, her cheeks red and her lips a soft shade of blue. Logan gripped the soft sleeves of her gown. "TORRIA!" He screamed, falling atop her. The last of his salty tears left the kings tired eyes, and graced the burn on his sister's cheek. _Victoria...I loved you so very much..._As the exhausted monarch allowed himself to relax alongside his fallen princess, As his tear streamed across her face and past her lips, Victoria released a harsh gag, startling him. She breathed quickly, making up for the long time without oxygen. Logan sat up and watched her, overjoyed that she was alive and breathing again. She smiled weakly at her brother. Logan didn't hesitate. He wrapped his shivering arms around her. More tears left his eyes as Victoria moaned contentedly. Logan pulled back and smiled at her as he stroked the long blonde bangs from her doe-like eyes.

"You can't get away from me that easily Torria. I'll always be there to keep an eye on you." Victoria grinned as she closed her eyes. Logan nodded and sprawled out beside her. Just as he thought that sleep was within reach, the door to the bedchambers swung open. Logan looked up to see five members of his royal court step inside.

"King Logan! By the order of the Council for Concerned Albion Citizens, your sister must come with us." Victoria stared at her king, confused. Logan looked up from Victoria's flushed face.

"Come with you?! Why and where exactly? My sister is very ill!"

"Precisely. Which is why she must be taken to Ravenscar Keep immediately." Steven's deep voice rang out as he stepped forward. Logan glared at his stared at the duke, remembering his true face. She opened her mouth, eager to warn Logan. But all that she managed to accomplish, was a tiny squeak. Victoria's heart stopped. She couldn't speak. Desperately, she grabbed onto Logan's jergin. "It's alright Victoria. You're not going anywhere." He glared at the throng of solders surrounding Steven."Ravenscar Keep?! Never! It is a holding point for the most dangerous criminals, as well as the insane..." Logan watched Steven's expression closely, recalling the duke's comment on Victoria being mad. Steven grinned intently, his amber eyes gleaming. Logan lunged from the bed, grabbing Steven's collar and ramming the duke into the door. "How dare you! I told you that day in the war room; My sister is NOT insane." Logan snarled, jamming his fist into Steven's face. Blood left the duke's mouth, as he smiled again. Victoria started to speak, but to her horror no sound left her lips. All the disabled princess could do was watch as her brother gave the King of Shadows exactly what he wanted. A confession.

"Why are you so protective of her? She is your rival when it comes to the power of the throne after all. Most royal siblings are far less attached to one another than this. Most have even tried to kill one another at one time or another. Take the princess of Vexshire and her sister. Why last year she..." Steven was cut short as Logan punched him again. The king tightened his grip around the duke's throat with his free hand.

"Victoria and I. We are very different from most siblings." The king proclaimed. _Logan, no! That's just what he wants you to say! Don't you understand?!_ Victoria pried herself from the nest of pillows and stood. She carefully made her way towards Logan and the accusing crowd.

"And how, pray tell, is that?" Steven asked, his voice barely over a whisper from the enraged monarch's tight grasp. "I know about you two, your majesty." Logan looked around worried at the members of his court, as well as the guards and citizens who had accompanied the duke into his bedroom. He looked over his shoulder at Victoria, her eyes telling him the error of his actions. He was cornered, his secret affair about to be revealed. The king then did the unexpected. He closed his eyes and chuckled. Logan rushed to his sister's side and held her close to his throbbing chest. Victoria settled in to his warm gesture, feeling her fears diminish to the back of her mind. Gathering his courage, Logan faced the crowd, his eyes solemn and his face as intimidating as it had been back in his prime as monarch.

"You are right about us Lord Steven. I refuse to allow you to take my sister away. She means everything to me, and I love her." Victoria gasped as Logan planted a tender yet passionate kiss upon her revived lips, and listened as the crowd uttered harsh words in pure disdain. When the kiss had been broken, the king took his secret queen by the hands and deep brown eyes found those of gentle tan. "My Torria, I am so sorry that I kept this a secret for so long. I know that it shall cost me everything, perhaps my very life. But if I cannot spend my life with you, then I am already dead." The crowd gasped at their king's proclamation, and Steven's disturbing smile widened.

"First he sends our children to die in Samarkand for jewelery, NOW he's an incestuous bastard! Down with King Logan!" One woman clamored.

"Oi! It's high time fer Albion ta be rid of ye so-called kings and queens!" Agreed another. Logan held Victoria tighter as the crowd advanced into the room and crowded around him.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" The angry mob demanded. Steven stepped forward and held his arms up to silence the rioters.

"My good people! This is what I was trying to warn you about!"

"Steven?!" Logan leered at his trusted associate. The duke refused to answer him with more than a glimmer from his amber eyes.

"King Logan is unable to take care of his own people, or make good decisions because his mind has been poisoned by the sins of desire. Hasn't he taken enough from you? Your dead children shall never return to you, you toil away in his factories for a pittance of what you and your labors are worth, and his majesty treats you like garbage. My fellow Albionittes! King Logan is no better than his unscrupulous father, the late King Reaver. Hasn't Albion had enough of the Remswood's oppression yet?! It is time to overthrow the monarchy. Allow me, Lord Steven to lead you into a new tomorrow!" Angry cheers rose from the crowd, and Logan held his sister even tighter as the rioters began to tear their bedroom apart.

"Get him!" Yelled an older man, pointing a decrepid finger at Logan's face. Several guards and villagers alike came at the king, swords drawn and fists raging. Logan stood between the rioters and his sister, prepared to die protecting her. But to his alarm, Victoria stepped forward, the bracelets on her wrists glowing with sliver light.

"Torria!" The princess heard his cries, but never ceased her attack. The sheen grew as the young woman held out her palms to her brother's adversaries. The villagers gasped as a guard was flung back by an icy blast of wind. He was thrown through the air and out the bedroom window. Glass shattered into the surrounding rioters as his last scream became distant, followed by a loud crunch from below. Logan looked at Victoria, as the light continued to bloom from her wrists. _Great Avo! She really can use magic, just like our mother... _As the brave princess defended her king, Steven retreated down the hall and into the east wing of Castle Fairfax. _Oh no you don't!_ Victoria thought, tailing him.

"Sister, wait!" Logan beckoned for her as she chased after the duke. Then the distressed king looked around him. The bodies of his adversaries lay slain, his sisters work. A proud smile curled around the scar along Logan's left lip. _All of my life, I have tried to protect her. Yet in the end it was she who saved me. _The aging king whistled for Daisy and trailed after his sibling.


	16. Chapter 16

Victoria hitched up her dress and ran down the sandstone steps in the great hall. She scanned the area, trying to find the warlock but her survey turned up fruitless. _Where did you go you monster? _She gritted her teeth, eager to avenge her beloved father. While Xaiver hadn't been the direct cause of Reaver's death, the princess had always known that Xaiver had sealed Reaver into an even crueller fate. He had murdered his soul. Even after all the efforts the late king had made, the unnatural actions and difficult strides had never fully sanctified Reaver. Despite his love for Connie and their children, no amount of love could hope to revive his spirit. Victoria had known it from their first meeting: He was a dead man. A walking corpse. Her mother may have taught him to feel again, but even the great Hero of Bower Lake could not breathe life back into the shattered man. Xaiver had permanently damaged her father, and Victoria would not let him be until he had paid the ultimate price. She held out her wrists, they were burning with silver light, as if responding to the princesses rage. Instinctively, Victoria ran down towards the combat room. She hadn't set foot inside the castle armory since her mentor Sir Walter Beck had passed away in the war nearly a decade earlier. Victoria squeezed her eyes shut, as a glassy tear threatened to erupt. She had lost so many good friends and loved ones that year. The princess gathered herself, and pushed open the armory door. A bitter cold stung her bones as she entered. Victoria had never been a fearful girl, or even a nervous one. But the sight of the armory frozen over in ice caused her body to quake. Her terror only intensified as the back wall gave a deep rumble before crashing backwards. Instantly a vile storm gripped at Victoria, ripping at her skin and her billowing gown. Her brown eyes, eyes which had always been compared to that of a deer by her admirers and her king, were flooded for the first time by the likeness of one: Flooded with weakness and terror. For it wasn't a spell that had caused the wild winds; Albion was caught in a major storm. The remaining walls of Castle Fairfax began to creak and crumble as the princess looked around restlessly for Xaiver. Through the howling wind, red eyes flashed madly in her direction. Victoria held onto the doorknob, and faced her free hand out towards the approaching warlock. As he crept ever closer to his prey, Xaiver emitted his disturbing chortle.

"So you're finally trying to be the queen this country needs. Fine time to step up to defend your kingdom child." The young woman continued to hold out her palm to him. She could feel the spell welling up from deep inside. She began forcing her will to remain calm as her body powered the powerful spell. But to her shock, Xaiver continued to advance upon her. Just as he was within three yards of her, Victoria's spell was unleashed. Her pupils dilated as the warlock brought up his own hand and absorbed the blast of icy shock. Xaiver continued to smile. Then, he rushed forward. The next thing that Victoria knew, her foe was pinning her against the wall of ice. Xaiver's grin parted, exposing his pointed yellow fangs. His red eyes flashed as he dug his clawed fingers into Victoria's arms. "Pitiful worm. Connie Remswood named you correctly. You truly are an extension of Victor, except for one thing: You shall be much easier to destroy." Victoria's eyes locked with his. She still couldn't speak, but inside she was screaming. "The farm girl spoke the truth. You are the one I seek, the last great threat to me. For centuries, heros have been going on personal sojourns to change their beloved land. I understand how difficult that task can be, for I too have been on a quest to shape Albion. It began as a quest for revenge, and to finish what my great grandfather could not. Do you know of whom I speak of Victoria?" The princess winced as the blood left her arm. She answered him by spitting in his face. Xaiver smirked at her as the saliva boiled from his skin. He licked the brand on her cheek again. Victoria felt her throat open, and she gagged as her voice returned.

"Bastard..." She replied, unshaken by the warlock. "Why would I care about you or your wicked goals?"

"Because, you are the key to my undoing. Or at least that's what Cammilia thought."

"I will kill you Xaiver. You deserve to die!"

"We rarely get what we deserve in this life darling. You should know this by now." Xaiver stroked the princesses wounds as the blood found his thumb. "Jack of Blades."

"Jack of Blades?! What are you talking about?" Victoria asked.

"He was my great-grandfather. He hated Oakvale as much as the rest of my family, minus my pathetic father. That bleeding heart got what he deserved." The warlock proclaimed. Victoria had heard of Jack of Blades. He was one of the most dangerous men in Albion history. He had been responsible for the first downfall of Oakvale, and the torture and torment of her ancestor, a man named Zachariah.

"You're related to Jack of Blades? Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"It shouldn't. We both hated Oakvale, for many reasons. He wanted to kill your ancestor, as well as the remaining hero bloodline completely. There was a great sword, which would have granted him the power to rule the world, and change it to fit his dark visions. Your ancestor killed him Victoria, and threw the sword into the depths of oblivion. My father and grandfather were ashamed of our roots. They hid Jack's legacy from me, but it could not stay hidden forever. When I became a warlock, I not only swore to finish what he had started, but also to improve on his plans. I gave my soul to him at the age of fourteen, and he rewarded me with full power over the Shadow Court, as well as my powerful magic. Of course..." Xaiver looked away from her, and his tongue flickered from his pale lips. "...If I failed to destroy the rival bloodline, all would be in vain."

"Rival bloodline?" Xaiver sneered at the princess.

"There were originally three heroic blood lines, and three heros. Every hero is descended from one of these great individuals. Stone, Blaze, and Sol. My roots go back to Blaze, and your mothers to Stone. However, the other bloodline, Sol's...Hence came the problem."

"Problem?"

"Blaze and Sol. Although they worked together, even died together, they had always despised each other. From the dawn of heros, will users and skill users have had a deep hatred of one another. It isn't always obvious, and sometimes it can be as benign as an argument, or a practice battle. Many users of skill and will have been able to cast aside their quarrels and live in peace, sometimes they even fall in love. But the hatred is always there. No matter how much effort they put forth to conceal it, it still lives within them."

"How does this concern Jack of Blades and yourself?"

"You don't know this Victoria, but you are very special. For you see, you have been gifted with will, yet you are descendent of the first skill user. Normally, a skill hero would be no match for a will user, but the combinations in your breeding have made you a very formidable woman. You have the power to end me. Or you would, had you been able to find your true power." Xaiver withdrew his nails from Victoria's left arm, causing her to yelp. He grabbed her throat and began to squeeze. Victoria's world became hazy as the warlock's grip intensified. She closed her eyes, and summoned her power. Her freed arm rose up and slammed into Xaiver's side. He hollered in agony as the white light pierced his flesh. His remaining hand tore from Victoria's arm. He backed away, the pain horrendous. Xaiver looked up as the princess gathered herself to unleash another spell. Never in all of his dark reign had he felt such pain. There hadn't been a will user who could so much as touch him, let alone bring him to his knees with a single attack. His body began to tighten._ No, not yet. Wait until she has exhausted herself a bit more. _He told himself, rising to his feet. Victoria aimed and cast another sheer veil of light at him. Xaiver brought up his palms defensively. An inferno of blaze scorched the icy room, causing the young woman to loose her footing. Her head came down, smashing against the frozen floor. Blood trickled from her mouth and nose as the warlock straddled her.

"You are quite good for a user of white magic, Victoria. But so was your mother, and there is a way for me to use your powers against you...and to my benefit." Victoria tried to get up, but Xaiver stomped his foot into her stomach.

"Ugh!" Victoria winced as Xaiver positioned himself atop her. Before she could realize what was happening, his clawed hands had her weakened body pinned. Her eyes flew open. _No, he can't be... _Xaiver loosened his robe and dug his fangs into the princesses breast. Victoria screamed again.

"This is how I turned your mother into the Maiden of Dread. I shall have you carry on that fine family tradition in her absence." He whispered, as the tears left Victoria's frightened eyes. "Don't cry child, you should be happy! Why, with you as the new Queen of Shadows, I won't have to kill you." Victoria continued to cry as the warlock tore at the skirt of her crimson gown. As she felt the first cold touch of his hand on her flesh, a heavy blade struck Xaiver in the back. Victoria looked up to see Logan, cold fury in his eyes.

"Get...away...from my sister..." The king snarled. Xaiver pulled the blade from his back with a sickening squish.

"About time you showed up; _your majesty_..."

"I should have known that it was you Xaiver. There was always something very wrong about Lord Steven."

"What did you expect Logan? You have the same oblivious trust of your father. You never even figured out my little war scheme did you?"

"War scheme?"

"There was never a war in Samarkand. I tricked you into sending your best men over to that accursed desert, where they were torn apart by my shadow beasts."

"What?!" Logan's face paled. He had unwittingly sent hundreds of brave men to meet a cruel and gristly end. _So, this is why the people have turned on me, and all the threats against my life..._He sighed. _They thought that I was using them again. _Xaiver's disgusting smile widened.

"May your guilt haunt you in the afterlife...Farewell, son of Victor." Before the king could react, Xaiver sent the blade flying, and Victoria's heart stopped as it found its mark.

"LOGAN!" She rushed to her beloved brother, as his impaled body slid down the frozen wall. Melted water mixed with his blood as Victoria shook him frantically. Logan coughed and struggled to breath.

"Torria...You are so beautiful in the morning light."

"It isn't morning Logan, it's late." The kings eyes began to fade. "No no no...Logan! You have to fight, you have to stay with me!" She shook her head madly. Her tears grew hot as they left her eyes, dripping out onto her bracelets.

"I feel really tired right now Torria, maybe after my nap we can go have a picnic..."

"No brother! You have to fight this!"

"So lovely..." Logan stammered. The princess looked at them, helpless. She had the power to use magic, the power to kill Xaiver. Yet she had failed to protect her own brother from a simple sword.

"Logan, I won't let you die, just hold on. I can heal you with my spells." Victoria closed her eyes and pulled free the blade. Logan grimaced and gasped as his blood poured forth. His body began to relax as he felt his sister press her hands deep into his mortal wound. The bleeding subsided, and the gory hole began to mend. The warlock watched her in silence. His plan was working, the unknowing princess was using her energy to heal her beloved, and she would not recharge quick enough to put up much of a fight.

"How's that Logie?"

"You've saved me again, darling." Logan chuckled. "Why I thought that you needed my protection all of these years, I'll never know. I just..." Victoria pressed her finger to his trembling lips.

"You just wanted to take care of me. I know Logan, and I am grateful." Victoria looked over her shoulder at Xaiver, as her bracelets began to shimmer. "You need to go now Logan, things are about to get very busy."

"Torria..."

"Listen brother, I will need to concentrate to stand a chance against Xaiver. If he attacks you even once, that will be the end. I want you to survive this, even if I don't."

"Victoria! Don't say such things!" The princess smiled at him kindly.

"You know what? I spoke those words to you once, long ago. It was at Obsidian Keep, when we first met this bastard. I'll tell you what you told me, all of those years ago: I know how uncertain battles can be, and I know that I worry you so much. You take such good care of me, and I know that you love me with all of your heart. For years I have wanted to do something to thank you, hoping to somehow give you just one look of how much I adore you. Now it is finally my chance to repay you, for everything that you have done for me, whether I liked it or not. Now is my chance to avenge our father, and the rest of our family. Please Logan, for once I need you to trust me..." Victoria pleaded. Logan's lips parted into a smile.

"Alright my little heroine. Destroy that beast!"

"With pleasure, my lord."


	17. Chapter 17

Ben was outside Reaver's Manor, washing Coal in Bower Lake. Emira was nearby, patting their dog, Flynn. The water around Coal had turned brown and murky from the stallions dirty coat. Ben looked over at his fiance' and smirked.

"Did you and Victoria ride him through a mire then?" The wanted rogue smiled his playful grin.

"If you did this more often it wouldn't be such a chore dear." Emira replied.

"Listen to you love. We're not even married yet and your nagging me."

"Just stating the obvious, my dear Ben."

"Obvious huh? I'll give you obvious..." Ben rinsed his dirty palms in the lake, and ran over to Emira. Flynn barked playfully as he whisked her up from the garden. Emira shrieked gleefully as Ben carried her down to the lake. He looked deep into her eyes, bluer that the lake itself. Emira felt her face flush, illuminating her freckles.

"How's this for obvious. I'm crazy about you Emira." The rogue pressed his firm lips into those of his darlings. Emira felt her body go limp in his powerful arms as Ben's kisses deepened into her mouth. But without warning, Flynn suddenly began to growl, causing Emira to break the kiss.

"Flynn? What is it boy?" She looked down at her pet, he was staring off in the direction of Bowerstone. Her face paled when she saw the unnatural dark clouds encircling the town. She jumped down from her lovers grasp and stepped forward to get a better look.

"Emira? Darling what's wrong?" Ben asked, placing his arm around her tense shoulders.

"Ben. You might want to look at this..." The hazel eyes of the ex-soilder followed his finance's gaze to the source of her distress. It didn't take him long to realize that there was something terribly wrong happening in the city.

"We should check it out. Victoria and Logan might be in trouble."

"Emira, wait!"

"What is it Ben?" Ben paused, unsure if he should speak his next words. Emira and Victoria had been getting along so well lately, and secretly the rogue hoped that spending time with Emira would help Victoria understand how precious love really was. Truth be told, Ben had harbored more concern for the princess than bitter hatred for her betrayal and affair with Logan. He had dismissed the entire incident, stating that she was only following in her father's footsteps, however unfortunate that was. After the breakup, Ben had gone on a journey to find his old friend, Emira. The two had known each other since they were children, and the rogue had loved her from the beginning. He found her just outside of a little village, called Silvervale. Emira had been helping the local farmers and merchants with a serious hobbe problem, and Ben still recalled how utterly sexy she looked, dressed in those bloodstained highwayman's clothes and her trademarked bun. After a joyous and somewhat forward greeting, the two had been inseparable. He told her everything that he had been through during their many years apart. His discharge from the Albion Army, and his short fling with Victoria, and how she had smashed his heart. Emira wasn't shy about informing Ben of her past either. She told him how her father had died at the end of the last war, and that both she and her sister were taking it hard. Ben still remembered how much of a shock it had been when he discovered that his childhood sweetheart was actually the half-sister of his ex. Emira was nothing like Victoria.

"Emira, you know that I can't."

"Ben, I know that you're a wanted man, and that King Logan thinks that you're dead. But it looks like something bad is happening in Bowerstone. Surely you must want to help those innocent people?"

"I would love too darling, and you know that." The rogue clasped her hands. "But if I die in the process, I would never see you again. It's too great of a risk." Emira smiled sympathetically, her blue eyes full of sorrow.

"That's not the Ben Finn I know. The Ben I know is reckless in the face of danger, and has sworn to look after those he loves, those he cares about. Wasn't that your duty as a solider?" Ben turned and gazed out over the lake.

"I'm not a solider anymore. Logan-"

"Ben. The king may have stripped you of your rank in his army, but he can never deprive you of your honorable heart."

"When he ordered my execution, accusing me of regicide, I thought that I was done for. I only escaped thanks to my luck and charm. Another solider, a man called Carl was ordered to pull the trigger that would have ended my life. But he remembered me, and he knew that I was incapable of such a heinous crime. He told me to run, and shot the riffle off into the air. I don't know what became of him, what his fellows did when they discovered no body. But I am forever in his debt and I'll never forget him. We had been in Mourningwood together for five years during the hollow man attacks. We served together every night of that damned battle, we patched each others wounds, and we watched as the king we served murdered the man we had come to see as a father. The day that tyrant had Major Swift executed: That was the real day I stopped being a solider. Logan's discharge had nothing to do with it." Ben explained. Emira listened intently, and tried to avert her eyes from the growing threat in the distance.

"Ben, I respect your decision not to come with me, but I need to do something. I know that you don't want to hear this, but Logan is my sibling too. If he and Victoria are in danger, I need to go and help them." The rogue looked at his fiance' and smiled his charismatic grin.

"I understand." His eyes dazzled as he spoke.

"Hey! Wait for us!" A woman's voice cried. Ben and Emira looked over their shoulders to see Andrea and Barry running towards the manor gates.

"What are you two doing here?" Emira greeted them, curiously.

"People are fleeing Bowerstone en mass. I managed to stop a passing blacksmith, he told us that Castle Fairfax is under attack!" Andrea whimpered.

"The castle?!" Emira gasped.

"Yes, and appawently, the king and Victowia awe still inside!" Barry piped up.

"Alright. I need to go and help them get out of there!" Emira climbed the manor gate, and jumped down between Barry and Andrea.

"Emira!" Ben beckoned. Emira watched in sheer glee as her rogue leapt the golden fence and landed beside her. "If you're going to risk your life, then so am I. You were right about me. I may not be a solider anymore, but I still have an honorable heart." He winked.

"Not so fast!" Andrea stopped them.

"We need to come with you!" Barry added.

"Barry? You want to come help us?" Emira was almost in disbelief. Barry had never been very brave, and he wasn't a good fighter.

"As your butla and fwiend, I want to stick with you to the end." He smiled.

"Besides, Barry isn't as weak as he may appear..." Andrea giggled. Barry nodded, and began to grow and glow. Ben drew his cutlass and cradled Emira protectively as thick orange fur began to sprout from the butlers hulking body. Emira pushed her guardian's blade down, shaking her head.

"It's alright. He's been doing this since I was a baby."

"And your parents were ok with that?!"

"My mother was a hero, and my father was Reaver, so of course they were." She mused. When Barry had completed his transformation, He knelt before Andrea, allowing her to climb upon his furry back.

"You two should probably take Coal instead." Emira and Ben smiled at one another, before retrieving the newly cleaned stallion from the lake.

Logan ran, fighting his every urge to turn back and pull his sister from the impending battle. He clenched his fists and squeezed his bloodshot eyes ever tighter as he continued to flee the castle. Blood found his mouth as the distraught king bit his lip. _Torria... _For years he had kept her under his thumb, never letting her leave his field of vision, never to venture outside the castle walls. Time after time, he had drug her back against her will from the cold and untamed world. Since they had been children Logan had considered it his purpose to protect her, and to kept her safe. Their parents had been absent from their lives. Connie had left them due to her death, and Reaver had abandoned them soon after. Logan could still remember the look on the little princesses face, on that fateful morning:

_Victoria rose from her bed clinging to her favorite toy, a stuffed Reaver doll. The teenage prince sat beside her, eyes red and forlorn. He hadn't slept since his father had come back one last time to say goodbye and burden him with the crown. King Logan? It sounds so odd, I'm still just a boy... The youngsters thoughts were interrupted as the four-year old wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Logan? Whatcha doing in my room?" Victoria asked, standing on her bed. Logan turned to face her. _

_"Victoria..." He started. Her light brown eyes stopped him from telling his sibling that their mother was dead. She looked so happy, and the prince could not bring himself to ruin her joy. _

_"What is it Logan? Why are your eyes so red and puffy?" Logan cleared his throat, choking back the fresh wave of tears. _

_"Victoria, there is something I need to tell you. Mother, she's not..." The doors to the princesses bedchamber swung open abruptly. Sir Walter stepped inside, cloaked in a black jergin and matching black cloak._

_"Prince Logan, Princess Victoria. I am afraid that I have some terrible news," Logan's eyes flew open as his mentors words rang through his head. He sat up straight on the bed. He grabbed at Walter's thick cloak, and his deep brown eyes ran with tears._

_"No Walter! You can't tell her yet! Please, she's just a baby!" Sir Walter looked down at the young prince, barely 16 whom had been burdened with so much by his selfish father. He patted the boys black hair comfortingly._

_"Logan, she needs to know. You cannot keep Victoria ignorant just to protect her." Before Logan could object, Walter's solemn grey eyes found the confused princess. But as he looked upon her cherubic face and awaiting eyes, even the brave knight found that he could not continue._

_"Protect me? From what?" Victoria asked, her cheerful voice filled with innocence. _

_"Walter...please no." The prince begged, tears streaming down his cheeks. Walter closed his eyes and Logan felt his body tense as the older man began to speak._

_"Victoria, your mother died last night. I'm sorry child." Logan slowly turned and his face paled as his sister's carefree smile tremored. Her eyes flooded with hot tears. _

_"Mommy!" The princess hugged her Reaver doll tightly as her small whimpers turned to loud howls which flooded the bedroom with sadness. _

Logan exited the double doors of Castle Fairfax. He looked back to the sandstone structure that had been his home since birth. A large dark storm was building around the castle, and the king knew that it was the warlock within who was causing it.

"Ever since mother died, ever since Walter told me that I couldn't protect her...I've been protecting her." He wiped the blood and tears from his face. "Now there isn't a damn thing that I can do." He looked back at the castle as another tier crashed into the sea.

"Your majesty!" Logan whirled around to the voice. After the day he had just experienced, he was surprised to hear any of his subjects still calling him that. But what greeted him, was not the sight he had been expecting. There was an enormous orange balverine, with his sister's old friend and maidservant riding atop it. There was also a grey stallion, carrying a young woman and a man. Logan's face paled at the front rider.

"Captain Benjamin Finn. Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Dead? Yes, I know. Sorry for the inconvenience Logan." The rogue snapped. The king's rubbed his throbbing temples.

"I don't even care anymore. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, my people no longer see me as their king."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Ben!" Emira shot him a poisonous glare. "Majesty, what happened?" Logan looked the newcomer over, then sneered.

"I lost the castle, and the support of my people. The war in Samarkand, it was all a scam conjured up by an evil villan to waste my resources and turn my people against me."

"Where's Victoria?" Andrea asked. Logan emitted a deep sigh, and pointed up towards the east tower of Castle Fairfax. "What!? You mean she's still in there?!"

"By choice. She has learned to use magic, and she is trying to defeat Xaiver. He's the one behind this mess..."

"Xaiver?! You mean, the King of Shadows?!" Emira gasped. Logan stared at her.

"How do you know about that?"

"He was behind my late father's curse." The king's eyes flew open.

"You...you must be THE Emira then..."

"I am." The silence that followed was surreal. The only source of sound was Barry's transformation, and the castle being demolished from within. The newly human butler waltzed up to Emira and the king.

"Yes Logan. Emiwa is Mastah Weavah's daughtah."

"I know that Barry, I know." He looked the young woman up and down. "I recognized the name when you came to the castle the other day, but I thought it was a mere coincidence. It would seem that my gut feeling was not misleading. Why have you come back?"

"We came to help you. Either by securing the castle, or fleeing the country." Emira explained.

"Then it would have to be the latter. Victoria is taking care of the former."

"You can't be serious! You're abandoning your queen to do battle against the most powerful man in Albion since Jack of Blades!?" Emira was horrified.

"Listen you self-righteous tramp! Victoria told me to go!" Logan roared.

"Don't talk to my fiance' like that, you incestuous bast-"

"Ben. It's alright. Logan didn't mean it, he's going through a lot right now." Emira interrupted. Logan plopped down upon the sandstone steps to the castle. He buried his face in his palms.

"Do you think that I really want to leave her?! I would gladly die to keep her safe..." He spoke in a low whisper.

"Logan, if Torri thinks that you should flee, she must know what she's doing. I think we should all listen to her." Andrea remarked.

"Where's your daughter?" Emira asked.

"We have sent Armatia away to stay with her grandmother in Oakfield. Granny Hammer will be sure to keep her safe."

"Alright then, it's settled. We should leave Albion for the time being." Ben proclaimed.

"Yes, but where would we go?" Emira looked out across the sea.

"We'll go to Vexshire. The old king there will know what to do about all of this. At the very least, we should be safe from Xaiver there."

"Vexshire? No, I will not!" Logan's voice caused the others to look at him.

"Why not Logan? Vexshiah sounds like a gweat place to hide fwom Xaiviah."

"I'm not going! That regal buffoon once tried to tear my mother away from my father! I will NOT be seen in his country!"

"I don't think he's going to come..." Emira whispered to Ben. The rogue chuckled mischievously.

"Oh yes he is..." Slowly, Ben crept up behind the king as Barry continued to try and convince him to leave Albion.

"Come now majesty! Whatevah he twied to convince Madamn Connie Wemswood of, she cleawly chose Mastah Weavah in the end!"

"That's not the point! He came and tried to seduce her when she and father were at their weakest! How would you feel if some regal lord tried to rip your family apart?!"

"Oh be weasonable!" Barry smirked, winking at Ben. Before Logan could answer, Ben's musket found the back of his head. The king's vision blurred to black.


	18. Chapter 18

Logan opened his eyes, and groaned from his immense headache. He looked around, studying his surroundings. He jerked back when his eyes took in the choppy surf of the open ocean. _They wouldn't dare..._He thought, remembering Ben and the other's decision to go to Vexshire. Logan looked out the window again. The sight of leaping dolphins and various seabirds reaffirmed his suspicion. _Yes they would..._He sighed. Daisy galloped to his side and covered his cheek with wet sloppy licks.

"That's enough girl, stop it!" He shooed the wolfdog. The king stood and steadied himself. "Why does Torria like you so much?" Daisy whined and followed Logan to the center of the deck. Ben was steering the enormous steam ship, Emira at his side.

"Well good morning your majesty!" Ben grinned upon eyeing Logan.

"Cut with the formalities Ben. Why did you kidnap me?!"

"I didn't kidnap you. Trust me, no one would pay your ransom."

"Very amusing. Where exactly are you going? I take it that the ship is also stolen?" Logan glared at Emira, rubbing his aching head.

"Listen Logan, we did what we had to. You didn't want to go to Vexshire with us, and if we'd left you behind you would have probably been killed. Do you think that's what Victoria would want?" She snapped.

"You really are my half-sister, aren't you?" Logan grinned, Emira's attitude becoming very familiar.

"Uh-oh! Watch out Emira!" Ben teased. Emira gave her fiance' a sharp glare. "Hey, I was only joking." The rogue took his hand from the wheel, slapping Logan across the back with a chuckle.

"Well it wasn't very funny Mr. Finn." Logan retorted.

"Mr. Finn he says...Tch, and he told ME to cut the formalities." Ben winked at Emira.

"Oh come now! You two shouldn't be so sewious!" Barry's voice called from below deck. Logan rolled his eyes.

"So you decided to take the whole gang eh? How fun this trip shall be..."

"Aren't you happy to see us Logan?" Andrea poked her head out from the room where she and Barry were tending to the horses.

"I was happier when I got the plague..." The sound of Eclipse whinnying caused Logan to walk over to Barry and Andrea. "Is that...Victoria's mare?"

"Yes, we decided that Mistwiss Wemswood would be weally upset if Eclipse was killed."

"You brought horses on board?"

"Of course Logan, what's the big deal? It's been done before, and it's really not uncommon." Andrea smiled.

"Nothing. I just hate the smell of animal waste." The king snorted. The four friends all laughed, causing Logan to cross his arms defensively. "You would too, if you weren't all peasants!"

"Oh come off it Logan, lets just try and get along huh?" Ben smirked. Logan turned away from the rogue's friendly offer. "Come on kingy, what would Torria want?" Logan huffed, clearly displeased about his situation, and the fact that he was trapped with four of the people he disliked most in Albion for the time being.

"Fine. But I'm not about to make nice with any of you!" He replied.

"Works for me!" Ben chuckled.

Victoria's long blonde hair billowed through the storm, her silver bracelets glowing with magic. She faced Xaiver, unafraid and ready.

"I thought that Axel banished you into that tome ten years ago." The warlock grinned as he readied a fireball.

"Ahhh yes, about that. Such an evil can never be concealed to a dusty work of ancient literature. Especially when there are those who become foolishly curious about such things." His red eyes flashed as he sent the blazing ember flying at Victoria. "Such as your father." Victoria rolled to the side, tearing her dress.

"Are you trying to say that someone summoned you from that tome?"

"Not someone. Someones. Two brothers, non-heroes carelessly trekking through Axel's tomb found it within his grave."

"Axel's dead?"

"His time had to come at some point." Xaiver snarled.

"But, I don't understand. You're over 300 hundred years old!" A dark laughter echoed from Xaiver's thin throat.

"Axel had been around for more than double that time. Even the best of us cannot live forever. One day my doom shall greet me as well. But certainly not today." Victoria's brown eyes burned with vengeance.

"Are you sure about that?" The warlock continued to laugh as he flung another fireball towards the princess.

"My darling, do try to grant your threats some merit. You're little more than a child, and you've possessed your magical essences for less than a month." Victoria shielded her eyes as the vile wind stirred up debris and small chunks of stone. Xaiver's form began to diminish into the whirlwind, until it faded into a sulphurous haze. The young woman raised her hands, readying another icy shock, whilst looking around frantically for her adversary. From behind, a blast of cold wind caught the nape of her neck. Victoria whirled around and let out a shriek at the sight of Xaiver. She unleashed her spell towards him.

"You will die by my hand. Cammilia told me that I was the hero destined to destroy you!" The princess proclaimed. As the spell left her palms Xaiver vanished again, causing the beams of light to collide into the crumbling castle wall. Once again, the warlock rose up behind her, grinning mercilessly.

"Oh do try harder than that, Victoria. This time, I shall grant you the first attack." He mused. The young heroine focused and prepared to summon another spell, but her bracelets only managed to sputter white sparks. Victoria's eyes widened, and she tried again. Xaiver watched her, his smile exposing his sharpened yellow teeth.

"W-what's going on?!" She struggled, trying again to blast the warlock.

"Poor Cammilia. The girl has such a giving and pure heart, yet her fatal flaw lies in the fact that she often leaves out the most important details. For instance," He advanced upon Victoria, causing her to back away. The heel of her pump caught in the cracking castle tile, causing her to fall. She grunted as her ankle twisted from the harsh landing. Xaiver's red eyes flashed, full of murder. "you must be careful when it comes to how many spells you cast. Since you're a novice will user, you shan't be able to cast more than a few spells before your powers must recharge."

"But I..."

"She also didn't tell you that healing spells take more of your energy. Especially when healing a mortal wound, like the one I dealt Logan." Victoria's eyes narrowed.

"You bastard. That's why you attacked him."

"Precisely. I knew that you couldn't let him die, only a true hero could make that kind of sacrifice. Instead, you wasted your powers saving your dear prince. How touching. Your life for his..." The warlock inched closer to her, before stopping. To Victoria's surprise, he didn't summon a spell. Instead, Xaiver reached into his cloak and pulled free a sinister looking dark long sword. He traced the edges lovingly with his pale fingers, causing them to bleed. "Now you shall meet your end, and my place in Albion and its plunge into eternal shadow shall be complete." Victoria watched as Xaiver raised the blade up over his head, preparing to impale her disabled body. _SNAP!_ A second blade whizzed through the air, knocking the warlock's out of his grasp. Xaiver looked around, furious. Even Victoria was intrigued. From the darkened remains of the castle hallway, a small form emerged. A child, with sheer white features, and empty soulless eyes. A charred diagonal black scar lined her abdomen, and she had no mouth. Her body flickered and licked across the expanse of darkness, and Victoria realized that the child was composed of flames.

"She's a spirit..." The princess gasped. The child held up her right hand, and the blade she had flung returned to her.

"So, the prophecy was correct it would seem..." Xaiver sneered. The child walked to Victoria's side and stared at her silently.

"Who are you?" Victoria demanded of the youth. The fiery entity didn't answer her, its hollow white eyes simply stared at her. The young warrior was petrified. She was more afraid of this silent entity that the evil King of Shadows. Her body began to tremble as the child reached out and touched her shoulder. A brilliant white veil enshrouded the princess, and Victoria could hear Xaiver cursing and snarling.

"No! You damned worm, do not interfere!" But his demands went unheeded as the child pulled Victoria ever deeper into its spirtital realm.

"Is she alright?" A woman's thick Irish accent asked.

"Of course she is! She's my girl after all darling." A man's melodious voice replied. Victoria slowly opened her eyes, and gasped at the faces she beheld. Her mother, father as well as Cammilia and Opal were crowding around her.

"Uhhh...Please tell me that I'm dreaming this. I can't die." She muttered.

"You're not dead dear. You were brought here to prevent that from happening." Cammilia replied.

"Does this mean that I'm back inside the snowglobe?" Victoria asked, sitting up. She looked at her mother and father. "Why are you two here?"

"You're not in the snowglobe Victoria, this is the real thing." Connie crooned.

"The real thing?"

"The afterlife." Another voice added. Victoria looked past Opal and saw a small boy with wavy auburn hair. He rushed over and hugged the princess. "Sister. We meet at last." Victoria looked down at the small boy.

"Are you...Conner?" The child nodded. Victoria shook her head, and stared at Cammilia.

"I thought you said that I wasn't dead?!"

"Allow me to explain Victoria. The will-o-wisp brought you here, didn't it?" Reaver asked.

"Do you mean that freaky-looking kid? Yeah, I think so."

"Then the time is at hand. We must join your fight, and put an end to the King of Shadows forever." Cammilia piped up solemnly.

"I tried already, I failed."

"No Victoria. You fearlessly faced Xaiver, which is why the will-o-wisp came to aid you."

"Who was that kid anyway?"

"My lost daughter. The fetus that Xaiver took from me the night he ended my life. She lies trapped within the realms of life and death, forever barred from the afterlife, until Xaiver is destroyed."

"I see. So how can a bunch of ghosts help me?"

"The will-o-wisp has granted us all a twenty-four hour period within your world, in hopes of ending the King of Shadows. If you will accept our offer, we shall fight by your side fearlessly and eternally." Cammilia vowed. Victoria looked around at the various spirits. They appeared as alive as she remembered, and all wore strong and eager expressions.

"Alright. I accept your help."

"Then we must leave with the will-o-wisp for Castle Fairfax immediately." Cammilia turned to the strange child and nodded. "We are ready."

"Wait!" Reaver's voice rang out. The small group eyed the rogue, who extended his hand to Cammilia. The farm girl's blue eyes danced and trembled. "Cammilia, I never had a chance to tell you how truly sorry I am. For not listening to your pleas, for digging up that tome and summoning the Shadow Court, and for ever trusting Xaiver. I know that our fates have been dealt, and that I cannot hope to reverse the truth. But if you could grant me your blessing, I could truly go back to the afterlife a forgiven man." The blonde farm girl smiled her simple yet captivating grin.

"Oh Victor. Of course I forgive you."

"Cammilia. I know that even in death our worlds shall be forever divided, but know that a part of my soul shall always love you." Reaver told her, his green eyes glistening with tears.

"Victor, welcome home." Victoria gasped as Reaver's spirit split apart. From the red and gold clad man, a man dressed in rags bearing a master longbow and orange tipped arrows appeared. He smiled and waved farewell to his alter self, and embraced Cammilia. Connie held Reaver as he watched Opal run to embrace her long-lost father once more. _Farewell Victor. You always were the better man. _He concluded, wiping a single tear from his heart-shaped scar.


	19. Chapter 19

Ben gazed up at the silver castle hanging over the docks. He shielded his eyes from the intense sunlight, watching as a flock of gulls cackled overhead as they flew past. Hopping from the ship, he looked at Emira and grinned.

"Come on love, we're here." Emira nodded, leaping over the ship's rail to join him.

"Pull the ramp down for Barry and I, we're not all heros you know!" Andrea smirked. Ben chuckled, clambering back aboard the steam ship.

"Of course m'lady. Hey kingy? Wanna give me a hand over here?" Ben smiled at Logan. The king sighed, rolling his eyes.

"No."

"No?! What kind of a chivalrous reply is that? There's a damsel in distress here who needs help, and you're saying that you don't care?"

"You heard me Mr. Finn. I said no." Logan rolled over upon the stained sleeping bag. It was far from his large regal bed, and even further from comfortable. The idea that these crude fabric sacks were supposed to function as a place of slumber baffled him. After nearly 12 hours of sailing, Logan had yet to find them comfortable, how did sailors manage to sleep on them?!

"Oh I see. You can't be arsed to help any woman who isn't directly related to you, is that it?" Ben retorted, a bit more confronting than he would have liked. The rogue was dirty, tired, and fretting terribly over the fate of his homeland. Although his romantic feelings for Victoria had died long ago, along with their relationship, the time he had been spending around the princess had begun to heal the pain from her betrayal, and Ben now found that he cared for Victoria in a very different but more meaningful way. He had come to see her as a friend, and not one that could be easily replaced. Although his playful demeanor hid it well, he was secretly mortified over the fact that his friend was now battling the King of Shadows alone. Despite his leadership qualities and his bravery, Ben was also feeling slightly paranoid that one of Xaiver's minions might have followed the party out to sea. Shadows were crafty, and they could easily slip undetected between the floorboards of the deck, or the barrels within the ships larder. Logan remained motionless, moving only to wave off Ben's insult. The rogue bristled.

"Listen Logan! In case you haven't noticed, you're not a king anymore! The rest of your life is going to be like everyone elses, so you might as well get used to manual labor and being sociable to your fellow man."

"Oh please. I know plenty of peasants who can't be bothered to do a decent days work, let alone be bothered by a friendly chat. Have you noticed just how rude and lazy most of Albion is becoming?"

"That's a good point Logan, but we're not all nobles." Ben chuckled. Logan sat up, glaring at him.

"Alright fine. What exactly do you want my assistance with?" Ben pointed to the retracted ramp poking out from between the floorboards of the great vessel.

"Help me slide this down to the pier." Reluctantly, Logan started to budge, but at the last minute, he plopped back down onto the sleeping bag. He propped his elbows against the ship and grinned as Ben threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh come on! You're really acting like twat right now!"

"What do you expect? I'm the spoiled son of Reaver." Logan mused. Ben sighed and looked at Barry.

"Can you help me, since 'his royal majesty' is being an arse?"

"Yes I will Ben!" Barry smiled, moving to Ben's side. The two men heaved and pulled the ramp free. The wooden plank rumbled slightly before coming to rest on the side of the pier. Barry took Andrea's hand and led her off the ship. "Awe you alwight m'lady?" Barry crooned to his wife. Andrea nodded, brushing a strand of her black hair away from her glassy blue eyes.

"Oi! Kingy! You coming? Or should I just assume that you're to snooty to tread a dirt road?"

"You're assumption does not matter Mr. Finn, but for your information, I wouldn't enter Vexshire even if the streets were lined with gold." Logan snorted.

"Even to save Victoria, and what remains of Albion?"

"Victoria has chosen her fate. There is nothing I nor any other can do for her now." The king replied, his tone lost and barely above a whisper. The four travellers looked at one another, before Emira spoke up.

"Logan, if you truly wish to remain here, we aren't going to force you to come with us." Ben stared at his fiancé.

"Really? I thought that it would be quite amusing actually."

"No Ben. Logan may no longer be a king, but he still has his own choice in the matter. As did Victoria when she chose to combat Xaiver alone." Logan's eyes widened as Emira's words found his ears. His beloved was doing battle with the most powerful man in Albion, and here he was making excuses just in order to avoid a painful piece of his past.

"Wait!" He stood, approaching the others. Logan hopped from the ship, and advanced upon Emira. "I've changed my mind." No questions were asked, and no one spoke as the five made their way up towards the glimmering castle in the distance.

Logan emitted a low grumble as the great castle doors came into view. His disdain for the King of Vexshire ran deep, for it was he whom had nearly taken his late mother away from his late father. Those days had been troubled times for Albion. The Remswoods had been in turmoil after the death of Logan's younger brother, Conner. It had been Reaver's fault, and as much as it had torn at her soul, Connie had to own up to that fact. That was where the trouble had begun. Ben marveled up at the silver stones, and an impressed whistle passed his lips.

"Wow, this place makes old Castle Fairfax look like crap." The rogue joked. Logan sent him an offended scowl.

"You would dare slander your kingdom for this one!?"

"Take it easy kingy, I was just kidding." Ben smiled, slapping Logan across the back. The king whirled around, grabbing the young fugitive by his shirt collar. Emira reacted involuntarily, grabbing her pistol, while Andrea released a small yelp of surprise. Even Barry was shaken, squatting behind Emira, almost to the point of cowering. "Not one for jokes eh?" Despite Logan's rage, the carefree rogue still continued to smile.

"Stop pretending that I don't hate you Finn!"

"Logan. You aren't the King of Albion anymore. Now release my fiance or I'll shoot!" Emira clicked the hammer of her pistol. Logan sneered at her.

"I'm not going to hurt your precious traitor. Just let me finish."

"Let Ben go and I shall." Emira growled. Reluctantly, Logan loosened his grip from Ben's collar. However, he still continued to glare at him threateningly. He undid the right leg of his slacks from the boot, and swiftly pulled up the material. Andrea looked away in disgust when the large black scar came into view. Ben's pupils dilated, when he remembered just what the mark was from. Logan never let his dark brown eyes leave the hazel spheres of the rogue.

"Eight years ago you gave me this. During that duel. The duel for my sister's heart and hand. I already had more than enough reasons to despise you Finn, but after you stole my sister...after you stole my pride..." Logan dropped his trembling hands, letting the black material fall back over his leg. "We could never be anything more than bitter foes." His point made, Logan continued towards the Castle of Vexshire.

"Halt! State you names as well as your business with King Aden." The two burly guards demanded in unison. As usual, Ben stepped forward.

"Er-hem! Greetings chaps. Me and my pals here were kinda wondering if we could speak to this king of yours. You see, we come from Albion in the South, and our kingdom has fallen under a great threat."

"Sounds plausible. King Aden is very fond of Albion, always has been." The fatter guard nodded to the other. _I'll bet..._Logan thought dryly.

"Yes but his majesty has enough to do at the moment, what with the 'situation' and all..." The second guard reminded his comrade.

"Ahh yes! How could I have forgotten?" The fat guard shook his head, feeling foolish. "Yup, sorry sir, but our king is far too busy to help anyone else at the moment."

"Excuse me, but maybe if we spoke to your king, he might be able to say that for himself?" Emira replied, sarcastically.

"Hmmm, look lady, I wish that I could let you in. I really do. But King Aden's brother is in town, and wow does that guy have some serious problems!"

"Shut up Herbert!" The thinner guard bumped his gossipy friend.

"His brother? But I thought that King Aden was an only child?" Logan finally piped up, stepping past the others. The two guards gasped.

"Y-you're the King of Albion! Wallace! This is the Logan Remswood, the King of Albion!" Herbert gawked.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Wallace looked back at Ben.

"I told you that the Kingdom of Albion was under a great threat, I thought that would be enough to get your attention." The rogue retorted.

"Apparently they need royal blood to seal the deal." Emira nudged him.

"Yeah. Always with the royal blood..."Ben mused.

The inside of the great silver castle was warm and verdant, decorated with tropical palms and several stone fountains. A long green carpet lined the hallway, leading up to a great golden throne standing in the very center of the immense room. A tall man with silver white hair sat atop, his eyes a fading cerulean, and his face awash with wrinkles. Although it had been decades, Logan recognized the man instantly. There was no mistaking the man whom had tried to tear his family apart. Herbert and Wallace accompanied the five travellers into the room. As the man atop the throne took notice of his guests, Herbert stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"King Aden! King Logan and four of his subjects wish to speak with you!"

"Let them come forward." The elderly man replied with a whisper like creak. Logan walked up to the king, as did the others. King Aden smiled gently at his fellow noble. "It's been a very long time since I last saw you Logan. You've grown."

"And you've aged terribly, Lord Aden." Logan's eyes narrowed. Herbert and Wallace started to object, but the old king waved off their concerns.

"No, no that's alright. Logan and I go way back. He's always had a personal hatred of me, and he's an assertive young man." Aden winked. "That's what makes him such a good ruler."

"I'm not a king anymore..."

"Why, whatever happened? Don't tell me that your younger sister kicked you from the throne."

"No, not as such." Logan stuffed his sweltering palms into his pockets. Ben cleared his throat.

"Your majesty." He bowed. Barry, Andrea and Emira followed suit. "We have come to Vexshire in need of your aid. Our land has fallen under attack from an evil warlock named Xaiver. King Logan's sister, Victoria stayed behind to try and hold him off, but he has already taken the castle and Avo knows how much time Albion has left. If this dark entity is not stopped, our beloved country shall be forever doomed to darkness and torture." Logan stared at Ben. Never would he have guessed the rogue to have such strong leadership qualities. Most low and middle class citizens were intimidated by their nobles and kings. But Ben stood relaxed as he continued to address King Aden, as if the lord were just another peasant. Furthermore, the 'vile traitor' was now pleading to King Aden passionately for aid of his homeland. Logan stroked his goatee. _Perhaps I have misjudged you, Mr. Finn. Perhaps you do love Albion as much as I do. Perhaps even more so. However, I could never forgive you._

"I see. Your quandary is deep and serious indeed. However, these are troubled times and even I face personal demons at the moment. Here in Vexshire, a group of bandits has been looking to assassinate my brother."

"Why is that?" Emira spoke up.

"I'm not sure, although it could have something to do with his son. You see, when my nephew was born, a seeress from your land came to pay my brother and his wife a visit. She wanted to see the baby, and after spending a few moments with the lad, she told my brother something very odd."

"And what was that?" King Aden leaned forward in his throne, his ancient back popping slightly.

"She told him that the boy was destined to lead the world into a new age. I'm not quite sure what that means, but I always assumed that it was important." He whispered to Emira. "Although you should see the lad, he's going to be six soon, and he's far from a leader. More of a dreamer if you ask me."

"I don't understand. Why would bandits be after your nephew?"

"Like I already told you, I don't have a clue. But they are. They already killed my brother's wife, and I'm certain that they won't stop the bloodshed until my nephew is dead."

"Tragic tale, but how does this help us?" Logan interrupted. Emira shot him a surprised look.

"Logan!?" Once again, King Aden intercepted.

"Listen. I will sent aid to Albion, but only if you do something for me in return."

"Alright, what can we do for you?" Emira replied, eager to put an end to the King of Shadows.

"My brother and my nephew: Take them back to Albion with you. Erik and his son will be safe there."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because the seeress appeared to me in a dream two weeks ago. I have been troubled constantly by these happenings and she must have sensed it. She told me that Albion would grant my brother shelter and a new start. However, she was very specific as to which part of Albion that they should be taken to."

"And which part is that?"

"The Dweller Camp in Mistpeak Valley."

"The Dweller Camp?! But that's about the least safest place you could think of! The people there are weak and unarmed for the most part, and they live in a very hostile enviroment. Why would you think for a second that an elderly man and a five-year old boy would be safe there?!" Logan ranted. King Aden shook his head.

"I cannot explain. That is just what the seeress told me."

"Logan, just agwee to do it. Victowia needs you!" Barry pleaded, finally opening his mouth. Logan sighed, knowing that he had no other clear option than to take on the brother and nephew of a man he despised.

"Fine. Send aid to Albion and I'll take your kin to the Dweller Camp." The king nodded.

"Wonderful! You will find Erik and his boy in the last room on the left. I figured it best to keep them within my castle until I could find a way to send them to Albion. Tell them of our arrangement, I'm sure that it shall bring my brother great relief."

The five followed King Aden's directions and entered the aforementioned room. There they saw another elderly man and a small, boy with brown dreadlocks. The child was sprawled out upon the plush carpet, reading a book. He looked up briefly as the newcomers entered the room.

"Are you per chance Erik?" Emira asked with a smile.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" The elderly man asked, almost defensively.

"I am King Logan, from Albion. I have come to assist you and your child in fleeing Vexshire." Logan and the others took the time to explain the resolution they had reached with King Aden, as well as their plans to relocate the family to the Dweller Camp.

"So my brother finally found someone to take us away from this nightmare. The bloody king no less." Erik chuckled.

"Yes, that's the gist of it. Are you and your son ready to go?"

"Not really. We have to wait until the princesses get back. My sisters are throwing Gabriel here a birthday party this weekend. Ain't that right Gabe?"

"Yes." Gabriel replied shyly.

"He's so adorable! I have a daughter around the same age." Andrea remarked.

"Is that so? Hmm, hear that Gabe? Sounds like you might have a new playmate when we get to Albion." Erik winked playfully at his son.

"I hate girls." The youth made a face, his eyes never leaving the vibrant pages of his book. Emira crouched down next to him, intrigued.

"Whatcha reading Gabriel?"

"A book about hobbes. This one hobbe killed this guy using a magical scepter, and then he dressed up in the guys clothes. It's kinda weird."

"Well, that's hobbes for you. A bit weird."

"Really? You're a grown woman." Erik sneered at Emira's words.

"I am. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well granted, I know that hobbes exist, but magic? Tch, there's no such thing as magic." Emira was about to explain how she was a hero and that she could even use a bit of magic herself, but Ben's words came before her own.

"What, seriously? Your life as well as that of your sons is in danger and you are refusing to leave Vexshire because of a birthday party?!"

"Ben!" Emira whispered.

"Furthermore, my kingdom is about to be consumed by shadows. I don't have time for you, or your snotty little brats party. I need to get back to Albion, NOW!" Logan's demanding persona caused the small room to freeze over with awkwardness. Every eye was on him, including those of the young boy, who had finally looked up from his book at the king's rant. Emira and Ben stood still, looking worriedly at Erik and fearing that their deal with the King of Vexshire had just been undone. But the older man was more stubborn than upset by Logan's demands.

"Nope. We stay here til' Monday. Armageddon or not."


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Logan rose from his bed late. He walked through the halls of Castle Vexshire, his mind a world away. He wasn't hungry, nor upset about being trapped in a foreign land. His only thought was of Victoria, and how he wished he could see her again. _I would never have left her, I would have gladly faced Xaiver myself..._Logan gulped down his pain, remembering that out of every hero on earth, only his darling sister had the power to slay the King of Shadows. _Why Avo? Out of all the others, why take my Torria?_ He could barely stand the agony and guilt that he was experiencing. Why had he left? Was it truly wise to abandon the princess to combat such a formidable evil alone? Despite the fact that she had forced him to go, Victoria had always been that way. She had always believed that she was as invincible as her father, and she had always been right. But even Reaver had been no match against Xaiver. Logan shook his head.

"Good morning Logan." Emira called from around the corner. Logan looked at her. She was dressed in a light blue gown, and was brushing her long hair with a wooden brush.

"Oh, good morning Emira." He replied nonchalantly. The young woman continued brushing her light orange locks, and her freckles moved slightly as her grin widened.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yes. I realize that it's already past lunch, but I had a hard time sleeping last night." Logan explained. Emira stopped brushing her hair.

"Are you worrying about Victoria then?" Logan turned away, placing his hand against a pillar. He nodded. "Logan, I'm sure she'll be fine." The king whirled around, grabbing her shoulders, causing Emira to drop her brush.

"How Emira?! How can you be sure about such a thing?!"

"I-" She started. Logan's eyes gleamed, and he slowly retracted his firm grip from Emira..

"I'm sorry Emira. I know that you're only trying to be optimistic..."

"Logan, we're all worried about the outcome of her battle. But Victoria is a proud girl, she would probably even be offended if she knew that we were worrying so much about her."

"Yes, I know. She used to get so infuriated when I wouldn't let her leave the castle alone." Logan chuckled.

"You know, I think that's the first time that I've ever heard you laugh." Emira mused.

"I suppose that it has been a while..."

"Hey, do you want to go down to the docks with me? I need to check on the animals."

"Sure. It would do me good to get out of this place." Emira picked up her hairbrush and she and Logan headed out the castle door.

Emira and Logan walked through the open meadows of Vexshire. The grand mountains in the distance were still coated in a thick layer of snow, despite the warmer weather down in the valley. The exotic scents and strange plants fascinated Emira, and sparked a distant memory for Logan. The citizens of Vexshire were out enjoying the nice weather, talking, laughing and shopping within the market district. Emira was caught up within the picturesque whimsy of the land. Vexshire looked like something out of a fairy tale, with it's shuttered windows and tall pointy roofs. Goats and chickens mingled among the populous, as did cats and quite a few stray dogs. Women curtsied graciously at Logan as he passed by, and men tipped their feathered hats to Emira.

"Wow, I had no idea how beautiful this place was!" Emira exclaimed. Logan stood behind her, his left hand stroking Daisy's ear.

"I did, granted it has been a while since I was here." Flynn sniffed and pawed at Daisy, grateful for his new playmate. The two dogs romped off into the meadow, while Logan and Emira sat down upon a bench to rest.

"So you've been to Vexshire before?"

"Yes, when I was ten."

"Ten years old? That was a long time ago then." Emira mused.

"I suppose it was. My mother brought me here to visit with Lord Aden. We ended up living here for a year."

"Not to be rude, but I thought that your mother was married to Reaver at the time?" Logan reached into his pocket, retrieving his pipe and tobacco.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" Emira shook her head, and the king lit his pipe.

"They were separated at the time." He explained bluntly, exhaling a few puffs from his lips.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. After what my father did, he deserved to be punished..."

"What did he do that was...oh." Emira looked downward, remembering the death of Logan's brother. "I'm sorry for that too." Logan turned to her and smiled.

"You are a very kind woman Emira. I'm honored to have you as a sibling."

"Well, that makes two of us, brother." Logan finished his pipe and whistled for Daisy and Flynn. The two came bounding back from the meadow, but they were accompanied by a third canine. Logan looked down at the strange mutt. It had a long tan coat, and a black muzzle. The right eye was vibrant green while the other was as brown as his. It was slightly smaller than both Flynn and Daisy, but the animal seemed to be far from subordinate. It looked up at Logan, wagging its feathered tail and panting playfully. Emira laughed.

"It looks as though the dogs made a friend."

"Sure looks that way." The king started down towards the docks. Daisy followed behind, but Emira and Flynn hung back, still admiring the strange mutt.

"You're a pretty...fellow. Yes, you're definitely a boy. Are you owned by anyone, or are you just a beautiful stray?" The dog nudged Emira's outstretched palm, whining.

"Emira! Come on!" Logan yelled, a few yards away.

"Logan, we can't just leave him! He could be lost."

"Vexshire or its stray dogs are of no interest to me. I have my own kind to fret over."

"Oh come on! Can't you understand what I'm trying to suggest?" Logan gave her a hard stare, frowning harshly.

"No."

"You are probably the most tightly wound man that I have ever met. Having a dog could help loosen you up a little brother."

"Are you suggesting that I keep that mutt?" Logan mused, thinking Emira to be joking. If she was anything like her fiance' he would have expected a few playful fooleries from her. But the young woman before him seemed strangely serious. Logan's frown returned, deeper and harsher. "You can't be serious. In case you haven't noticed, I'm NOT an animal person."

"What about Daisy here?"

"She's Victoria's. I'm just looking after her."

"Oh come on Logan! Look at his little face!" Emira pleaded through baby-talk. Logan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I haven't got time for this..."

"Logan just take the dog." Emira demanded.

"No, I don't have to listen to you!"

"TAKE THE DOG!" Logan stared at her, never expecting such a strong reaction from the usually mild young woman. _Over a flea-bidden cur no less..._ He grumbled to himself.

"Alright, fine! I'll take the damn dog!" Logan reluctantly patted the mutt, who gingerly sniffed the king.

"See? He'll be good for you. Avo knows that Victoria will thank me for helping you become more laid back." Emira grinned.

"I've got a question for Avo right about now. Why do all of my sisters have to be such bossy tomboys?" Logan shook his head, and affixed Daisy's lead to the stray's throat.

"So what are you gonna name him?"

"Do I really have to go that far Emira?" Logan groaned. Emira looked up from the ships stable, feeding Eclipse the last of her oats.

"Yes. Trust me Logan, this will be good for you." The king sighed, staring into the intense gaze of his new dog.

"Peridot. That one green eye of his...reminds me of Peridot."

"Clever name. Say, what breed do you think he could be? I mean its obvious that he's mix, but still it never hurts to guess. Might help you get to know him better."

"Alsatian mixed with husky." Logan quickly replied.

"Wow, that was fast! And by the looks of his features, pretty accurate too."

"I know a thing or two about canines, that's all."

"Then how come you've never owned one?" Emira asked, plopping down next to Logan on the pier. She removed her boots and stockings and dipped her tired feet into the chilly harbor.

"I had a dog once. Her name was Lady. She was a pure white wolfdog, from the same lineage as Daisy."

"Really now? What happened to her?" Logan paused, looking off into the endless blue sea.

"She ran away. During my battle against the darkness in Aurora, she fled in fear. The evil forces there, were even too much for my most loyal solider." He spoke solemnly. He ran his hand along Peridot's coat. "To be honest, I have never disliked dogs. I merely never wanted to replace Lady."

"But you aren't replacing her Logan. You're simply moving forward. Lady wouldn't want you to dwell on her memory forever, she would want you to be happy." Emira comforted. Logan pulled his hand from Peridot's pelt, and the mutt stood. He moved forward and lapped at a single tear of loss before it could fall from Logan's proud brown eyes. Logan was both surprised and touched by the gesture, and he threw his arms around Peridot's thick neck.

Whirling in a bath of sulphur and disease, the last sturdy walls of Castle Fairfax came crumbling down. Xaiver's disturbing face leered across the swarm of pestilence and death that he had unleashed. His armies were marching; miles of sinister shadows, possessed black balverines, and soulless banshees were slowly making their way across Albion. The verdant greens and yellows of the proud trees and barley fields rotted to blacks and greys in wake of their demonic presence. The last of the terrified villagers fled Bowerstone in terror, screaming as their homes dissipated into a dark mess of smoke and shadows. The warlock watched the chaos unfold, never moving from his throne of thorns and bloody ice. He was waiting for his challenger to return, along with her own army of spirits. Xaiver toyed with his Maelstrom, the heavy blade seething with evil energy. From the corners of the shattered room, a deep voice began to whisper.

"Xaiver...extention of my wickedness and nightmares...the time is at hand..." Without acknowledging the strange call, the warlock rose from his throne. His blood dripped in miniature pools from an unseen self-inflicted wound. He progressed to the heart of his chamber, and stopped. Raising the Maelstrom above his head, Xaiver plunged the blade deep within his chest. The same gutteral voice laughed as the warlock fell to the stone floor, growling madly. His blood pooled around him, and his body began to tremor.

"Yes...YES! You have done well, my servant. The gateway to the Twisted Rune...it is opening now...behold!" Xaiver cast his fading eyes upward to the stormy night sky. A contented snarl adorned his face as the clouds became ablaze with red swirls. At last, after over 300 years his mission was nearing completion. The Master of Shadows, had been awakened. "Now, your master shall grant you the ultimate gift of our bloodline. Prepare to have your soul plunged into unreachable darkness." Xavier's body lurched upward to the corrupted heavens, his body being torn asunder by his master. He released an animal like scream as his flesh began to rot. His red eyes dilated, until they became nothing but black slits, and his robe tore apart. He snarled and roared as his body grew distorted, and expanded in mass. His neck lengthened, and his mouth stretched into a dangerous reptilian maw. A long serpentine tail sprouted from his body, as did unholy leathery wings. He continued to grow larger, until he reached his true form. With a triumphant cry of damnation, Xaiver brought his immense clawed hand down, shattering his throne.

"At last! My Great-Grandfather's nightmare shall come to pass." The black dragon raised his head to the blood-red storm, and bellowed out an otherworldy black flame. "Come forth, spawn of Victor. It is time to finish this."


End file.
